Ranma Plus Vampire!
by ocramed
Summary: Ranma Saotome goes to a new school...too bad it's a school for monsters! A continuation, crossover fan fiction story. DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**Ranma + Vampire! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½" and "Rosario + Vampire" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a continuation, crossover story.**

**Special note: There will be NO other crossovers (surprised, huh?).**

**Author's note: Certain elements of canon have been "adjusted" in order to fit the story mechanics. Secondly, Ranma will be dealing with MONSTERS, not HUMANS, which means that would-be opponents will be treated as foes who could potentially harm Ranma in battle, and using Ranma's fight with Saffron does not count as a evidence on how a fight with a youkai should turn out. Re-read the actual "Ranma 1/2" manga on how that battle actually turned out, not how you think it had turned out. Finally, I will not accept anonymous reviews. If you're going to critique my story, prepare for a response. The purpose for a review is to gain constructive feedback, so "snarky" comments will be deleted. Other than that, I do hope that my take on a "Ranma Half"/"Rosario + Vampire" crossover will inspire you all to not only read other versions of this crossover story, from different fanfiction writers, but also inspire you to write your own take. Enjoy show...  
**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

It was a sunny day, when the new school term had arrived. The birds were chirping, the sun was, well, sunning and all seemed right in the world...

Except for a certain pig-tailed, teen martial artist, that is.

Being Ranma Saotome has prepared him to expect trouble, whether it is feeling the wrath of his jealous fiancées, or feeling the wrath of his numerous rivals. However, he never expected the news that was going to attend a new school…

FLASHBACK!

SMACK!

"What?" Ranma yelled, as he smacks the coffee table in the living room of the Tendo Dojo.

"Ranma, calm down," Akane says, as she tugged her fiancé's shirt.

"Yes, son, please," Nodoka says, as she sat calmly next to her husband Genma…who was doing his best to ignore the entire situation. "All I am suggesting is that you and Akane to post-pone your engagement…while you are away from school."

Ranma harrumphs, as he sits back down.

"Mrs. Saotome, what Ranma is trying to say, and I think I am speaking for the both of us, is that I believe we can make this engagement work," Akane says evenly.

"I know all this," Nodoka says, as she glances over towards her husband. "But after the numerous fiascos involving my son, I think that it would be best for the two of you to…spread your wings."

"Uh, er…"

"And if you two are REALLY meant for each other, then we can proceed with the marriage…AFTER you two graduate from high school. And for once, I want to put Ranma in a place where he can actually study."

Meanwhile, Soun, Akane's father, listens quietly. He didn't like this separation that his best friend's wife was calling for, but he wanted to give the suggestion a try.

"How did you manage to secure an exclusive school like the Youkai Academy?" Soun asked.

"Well, this kindly priest simply…gave me the brochure and everything, saying that it was fate that I would have it," Nodoka smiles.

"Great," Ranma smirks.

Later, that evening…

"Ranma, are you up here?" Akane says, as she climbs up to the roof.

"Yeah," Ranma says, as he continues to stare at the stars.

"Then, do you mind?"

Ranma turns his head to see Akane with a tray of two bowls of noodles.

"Oh, sorry," Ranma says, as he helps Akane to the roof.

"Thanks," Akane says, as she sits the bowl down. "You didn't come down to dinner."

"Eh, I didn't feel like it," Ranma says absently.

"Oh. Well, you want to eat with me?"

"Eh," Ranma says, as he takes the bowl. He sniffs it.

"Go ahead and eat."

"YOU made this, didn't you?"

"Aren't you going to eat it or not?" Akane says angrily. "And here I wanted to have our last meal together…"

Ranma swallows hard, as he takes a sip.

"HUH?" Ranma exclaims.

"Huh, you didn't like it…"

"NO, it was…good actually."

"Well, I really wanted to be able to do more than boil water, you know."

Ranma takes another sip of the soup.

"Thank you, Akane. Now I have something to remember you by."

"Ranma, don't be silly," Akane says with a giggle. "You'll be back before you know it…"

END FLASHBACK!

'Akane," Ranma thinks to himself. He then takes out a duck key chain with Akane's name on it…

'I promise I'll make you proud of me-"

"Hey, kid, your stop is up," says the strange-looking bus driver.

"Oh, yeah…thanks…"

Once the bus stops, Ranma gets his pack, and disembarks. The first thing he sees is a scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head.

"Isn't 'Halloween' a bit early?" Ranma says, as he turns back towards the bus.

"You'll find that your new school is more 'Halloween' than you think, heh," the driver says, as he closes the door…and drives away…

"What a weirdo," Ranma says, as he shoulders his pack and heads towards his news school…

Having seen the sign pointing in the direction of the school, Ranma goes down a lonely road, where a forest borders a cemetery.

Ranma wasn't bothered by any of it. He was bothered when a flying rodent-thing actually talked.

"I'm a bat!" the rodent proclaimed, before flying off.

"…"

Clearing his throat, Ranma continued on his way.

"Man, I hope THAT is the last of the weirdness-"

BAM!

"Urk!" Ranma yelped, as a girl on a bicycle crashed into him from behind. "Shampoo…?"

However, Ranma managed to catch the girl's long, pink hair and panties instead.

"Huh, I guess not," says Ranma, as he begins to black out a bit...

"Excuse me…are you okay?" says the strange girl.

Ranma shakes his head, and manages to focus on the girl. She was wearing a school uniform (green jacket with tan pleated skirt) and wore a large, silver cross (with a bloodstone) around her neck.

"Heh, I guess so," Ranma laughed, as he rubbed the back of his head.

The girl looks down in shame.

"I'm…sorry for running into you," the girl says. "My vision gets blurry when I don't eat."

"Well, that's why it's important to get a good meal first thing in the morning, I guess."

"Uh-huh," the girl says. She then notices the slight cut on Ranma's face.

"Oh, you're bleeding," says the girl, as she gets a handkerchief from her pocket. "Let me take care of that."

"H-hey, it's nothing," Ranma says defensively, as the girl dabs the cloth with her tongue, before applying it on the wound. However-

"Oh!" the girl says suddenly.

"What?"

"You blood…it smells so nice…"

"Er," Ranma says, as the girl comes into Ranma's space to "kiss" his neck.

CHU!

"Hey!" Ranma says, as he pushes the girl off him. "What the heck was THAT for?"

The girl looks down in sadness.

"I'm…sorry," the girl says. "It's just that I have a…condition that seems to have its way of me…"

In spite of Ranma's misgivings, the girl's sadness, coupled with her cuteness, Ranma sighs.

"Um, don't worry about it," Ranma says, as he feels his wound. "Look, I'm trying to find the Youkai Academy-"

"Oh!" the girl says, as she perked up. "Well, I am on my way there right now. I can show you around the campus."

"I'd like that. I'm a transfer student."

"Oh, me, too!" the girl says. "Um, do you…hate vampires?"

"I…haven't met any 'vampires' to hate, but they are suppose to be monsters, right?"

"…"

"And it's a martial artist's duty to fight monsters."

"Oh…I see…"

"But I don't see any monsters, so that's not a problem, right?"

"Huh?" the girl says, as she perks up.

"I'm mean, there's good and bad people, wouldn't there be good and bad monsters?"

The girl jumps up for joy.

"Yes!"

The girl bowls over Ranma in a great hug.

BAM!

"That's wonderful!" the girl says. "You want to be friends?"

Ranma looks into the girl's big, green eyes.

"Sure, I guess."

"Wonderful! I don't know anyone here…"

The girl pauses for a moment.

"My name is 'Moka Akashiya'."

Ranma stares at the girl, wondering why he had the urge to protect this strange girl…

"And your name is…?"

"Oh, it's Ranma Saotome…sorry about that…"

A little while later, Ranma was sitting in class…in his uniform. He would have been barred from entering the school if he didn't wear it. He didn't mind getting kicked out, but his mother was so set on him being at Youkai Academy…

Besides, it would have made Moka sad if he wasn't around.

'Why do I care about this girl?' Ranma thought. 'I'm supposed to be thinking about Akane-"

"Hello, class…welcome to Youkai Academy!" says the mousy—yet cute—teacher with glasses. "I will be your home room teacher, Shizuka Nekonome…"

Ranma felt that there was something off about his teacher, as if he had the feeling that he was dealing with a cat…

"As you all know, Youkai Academy is a school for monsters."

'Wait…monsters?' Ranma thought to himself.

"As of now, the world is under the control of humans. For us to survive, we have to coexist with the humans…"

Ranma cease paying attention to the teacher, and begins to actively scan the class. He wasn't sure what a monster's aura is supposed to be like, but he definitely wasn't picking up human auras.

'Damn it!' Ranma thought to himself. 'Now, what am I going to do-?'

"Boring rules!" says a boy sitting next to him.

"Oh?" says Miss Shizuka, as she looks into her attendance record. "You are…Saizou Komiya."

"Yeah, yeah," says the young tough. "I say, we should be true to ourselves…and eat the humans."

Saizou turns towards Ranma, and began to flip his extra-long tongue around while licking his chops. Ranma responded by giving off a look of disgust.

"Oh, but you shouldn't do that," Miss Shizuka says, as her cat's tail and ears pops out from underneath her skirt and hair respectively. "It's against the rules..."

Pause.

"Okay, let's take roll," Miss Shizuka said, as she opened her roll book. "Let's see...AH! Here we go..."

As the homeroom teacher began to take roll, Ranma turned to look outside.

'Man, what did Mom get me into this time?' Ranma thought to himself, as he tried to avoid Saizou's gaze. He didn't have much experience dealing with monsters, unless one counted the cursed forms of Pantyhose Taro and Rouge...and they were pretty tough to begin with-

"Saotome, Ranma?" Miss Shizuka said.

"Huh?" Ranma replied, before coming to a realization. "Oh, present."

"Humph," Saizou replied derisively.

"Okay," Miss Shizuka said, as she adjusts her eyeglasses. "Moving on..."

As the roll call continued, Ranma spies on Moka, who turned to give the Ranma a reassuring smile that made her cute.

'Wow, she's cute,' Ranma thought, as he smiled back. He then catches Saizou's gaze, who cracked his knuckles while mouthing the words "You're dead meat"...

'Man, I SO not need this crap,' Ranma thought while sighing in defeat. 'Sorry, Mom, I tried...'

Later, during the break period, Ranma kept to himself in the school quad, trying to take stock in his situation. So far, he has yet to find someone who is remotely "human". In fact, Ranma swore that a few of the students were nearly of Saffron when he and his friends fought the Phoenix Prince. And as much as the aspiring martial artist might find the prospect of fighting such a being to be appealing, it wasn't Ranma's style to pick fights...

"Ranma, Ranma!" calls out a voice.

Ranma sees Moka running towards him. He was perplexed as to what do, if Moka was really a vampire…

"How-?"

"I got your scent, silly," Moka smiles.

"Oh."

"Are you okay? You ran out the class…"

Ranma looks into the girl's eyes. There was something trusting about them.

"Ranma, if you don't want to talk about it-"

"Um…I have a…c-c-c-cat phobia. There, I said it."

"You're afraid of cats?"

"SHHH! Not so loud."

"Oh, sorry. I've never met a monster who was afraid of cats before."

"Er, yeah, well-"

"Well, look at the wimp…who is afraid of cats," says Saizou, as he leans on a nearby support beam, before walking towards Ranma and Moka.

"Huh-"

GRAB!

Ranma was lifted off the ground by the collar.

"Looks like I have a play-toy this term," Saizou says, as he threw Ranma into a vending machine.

BAM!

"Ranma!" Moka yells, as she tries to go over to her new friend…only to be held by Saizou.

"Let the wimp be, and come be MY friend instead-" Saizou began to say.

KLONK!

Saizou turns towards Ranma's direction, just in time to see another canned soda being thrown into his face.

KLONK!

"Ow!" Saizou yelled.

"Thanks for the drink," Ranma said, as he took a sip from a canned beverage, which Ranma had gotten from the now-dysfunctional vending machine that he was thrown into…

"Care for another?" Ranma said, as he lazily flipped another canned beverage is his hand.

"So, you're not a wimp after all," Saizou says, as he let's go of Moka.

"Never was," Ranma says, as he gets up. He then brushes the dust off his clothes. He then looks at Saizou. "This, of course, means I'll have to kick your ass."

"Ranma," Moka says fearfully.

"Oh, really?" Saizou says.

"Really," Ranma says, as he cracks his knuckles. "Is there a place where we can take this conversation elsewhere?"

"Sure," Saizou said, as smiled nastily.

Ten minutes later, Saizou and Ranma was facing each other at the bus stop where Ranma first arrives. Moka looks on with anticipation.

"Why here?" Ranma says.

"It's off school grounds," Saizou replies. "Don't want to get in trouble with the school, right?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"You don't have to do this, Ranma," Moka says. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Worry about him," Ranma says with a bright smile. "I'm sure that he's all talk, and nothing else."

"Enough," Saizou says, as he growls and jerks his body. "It's time to be our true selves! Arrrgggghhhhh-!"

Ranma's eyes widened, as he see Saizou change into a huge…ogre.

"Huh," Ranma replied, as he begins to reassess his opponent.

"Now, let's see you change!" Saizou-ogre said with a growl.

"Naw, you don't need to see ME change for me to kick your ass."

"Not likely!" Saizou-ogre yells, as he charges forward. He was getting ready to swipe Ranma with his claws, when-

THOOM!

Ranma steps inward and performs a solid uppercut.

"Argh!" Saizou-ogre yells, as he crashes into the hillside.

"Ow," Ranma says, as he shakes his fist. It felt as if he was hitting metal.

"Are you okay?" Moka asked.

"I will be, once I put this creep down-"

"RRRAAARRWWWWL!" Saizou-ogre says, as he charges forward, blind with rage while swinging his arms wildly. Ranma knew then and there that in spite of Saizou's physical advantage, he was definitely not dealing with a martial artist...

And therefore, Saizou was definitely beatable.

"Gah!" Saizou-ogre roared, as he delivered a clawed fist, only to have Ranma side-stepped the attack.

"Too slow," Ranma said with a smirk.

"Hhhh!" Saizou-ogre groused, as he threw a clawed uppercut. Ranma flipped backwards and out of Saizou's reach.

"Nope, try again."

"Ah!" Saizou-ogre yelled in frustration. He couldn't believe that some wimp could be so fast!

"I can do this all day, Saizou-CHAN," Ranma replied. "And as soon as I see an opening, you're going down."

'This wimp's right,' Saizou-ogre thought to himself, as he took stock of his situation. 'I got too used to dealing with the other freshmen, and got lazy as a result...'

Saizou-ogre then spies on Moka-chan, who was watching the fight pensively.

'Perfect,' Saizou-ogre smiled evilly, as he launched his next attack at Ranma...

Ranma sees Saizou charge him, and was waiting to perform a move that would end the fight then and there. However, at the last minute, Saizou-ogre veered into a new attack vector that brought Moka-chan into Saizou-ogre's proverbial cross-hairs.

"Ha!" Saizou-ogre yelled, as he brought his claws to bear, ready to strike the vampire girl.

"Ah!" Moka-chan screamed, as she instinctively braced for the attack.

Ranma had other ideas to this regard.

"Moka, get out of the way-!" Ranma yells.

SLICE!

"Arrgh!" Ranma yelled, as he felt his back being scrapped, while he took the brunt of the attack for Moka. He cursed himself for being cocky, thinking that Saizou would maintain his focus on him...

"Ranma-!"

"Looks like I got you good!" Saizou-ogre yells in triumphant.

'Ow,' Ranma grimaced, as he felt the results of his wounds while landing on one knee...

"I guess I win, wimp," Saizou-ogre replied.

"Ranma, just apologize to Saizou," Moka pleaded. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"No," Ranma says, as he staggered back to his feet. "You're my friend…and it's a martial artist's duty to protect others..."

Ranma then turned towards Saizou-ogre.

"And I don't apologize to cowards who use the innocent to win fights," Ranma said with determination. "This fight ain't over yet!"

Moka looks into Ranma's eyes. There was a fierce determination that impressed her.

"Ranma…"

We'll see about THAT!" Saizou-ogre roared, as he rushed Ranma and Moka-chan's position.

"Moka, look out!" Ranma yelled, as he begins to push Moka-chan out of the way. However, while doing so, he accidentally pulls off Moka's cross off in the process.

"Oh!" Moka-chan said with a mixture of surprise and fear. Meanwhile, Ranma immediately sense a spike in Moka-chan's aura, followed by a burst of dark energy that came to the fore from within the vampire girl's very being.

"Huh?" Ranma and Saizou-ogre said in unison, as they were both treated to an awesome sight.

FWOOSH!

The sky around the three grows dark, as bats from nowhere engulf Moka. At the same time, both Saizou and Ranma felt an evil energy growing within the cute girl.

"Moka…?" Ranma says with worry.

When all could see again, Moka was changed somehow. She looked hold, had silver hair and red eyes, and was bigger…in a tall, sexy sort of way. And she looked practically evil.

"The rumors are true," Saizou-ogre says with alarm. "Moka Akashiya is really a master vampire!"

Moka-sama merely smirks, as she observes the situation.

"So, it has come to this," Moka-sama says with a smirk. She then turns to Ranma. "By the way, you have a cute butt."

"Huh?" Ranma says. "What the hell does THAT mean...?"

"And a bit dense, too," Moka-sama said, as she turned to face the offending ogre. "But business before pleasure…or maybe a bit of both…"

"Why…why can't I move?" Saizou-ogre says nervously. "I shouldn't be afraid of a woman, vampire or not-!"

"Then fear this," Moka-sama says, as she chambered her leg and-

POW!

THOOM!

"Arrrrggh-!" Saizou says, as he careened into hillside again.

"And the winner is Moka-sama!" yells a bat.

"Hey, what do I get?" Ranma yells. "Wait, why am I talking to a bat?"

Moka-sama looks at Ranma.

"You okay?" Moka-sama asked evenly.

"Er, yeah, I am," Ranma replied evenly. He wondered whether or not he would have to fight his new friend next, especially against that powerful cross-kick of hers...

"Good. My cross, please?"

"Oh, okay," says Ranma, as he hands the cross back to Moka-sama. "So…what's the story?"

"In due time, stud," Moka-sama says. "But I will tell you this much, only a person with a noble heart could ever remove the cross."

CLAK!

With that, Moka-sama begins to glow.

"Be seeing you," Moka-sama says, as she reverts to "normal".

"Oh," Moka-chan said, as she begins to fall towards the ground.

"I got you," Ranma says, as he catches the vampire girl.

"Ranma…RANMA!" Moka says, as she manages to stand. "You're bleeding!"

"Aw, this is nothing," Ranma said, as he tried to laugh off the situation. "It's just a scratch."

"No, I must insist," Moka says, as she administers Ranma's wounds. She then stops.

"What's wrong?" Ranma asked.

"This scent," Moka says, as she sniffs Ranma's blood. "It's SO intoxicating."

Suddenly, Moka suddenly leaps at Ranma's neck.

"CHU!"

"Ah, stop doing that!" Ranma yelled. He was more annoyed than hurt, but still, he didn't want to be anyone's "juice box".

It will definitely be a long school term, that's for sure...

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next time: As Ranma settles in his new school, Moka discovers that she has a rivalry with another girl…more like a succubus. See you then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranma + Vampire! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½" and "Rosario + Vampire" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a continuation, crossover story.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

It was a week later when mail from Ranma showed up at the Tendo Compound.

"Mail!" Soun Tendo says excitedly, as he waved an envelop in the air.

"Oh?" Kasumi says, as she peeked her head out of the kitchen. Ever since Ranma left, her household chores were much less, particularly since Ranma's father Genma Saotome went home with his wife Nodoka. In way, she was starting to miss the excitement that Ranma's life had brought to her home. Still, the quiet time did enable the eldest Tendo sister to consider the possibility of going to college…

"Hmm?" Nabiki (the Middle Tendo sister) says, as her ears perked up while watching television and eating "poki" sticks. Ever since Ranma left, her "racket" has been drying up. No more confidence games were on hand, and certainly there were no more "special pictures"—of Ranma's female form—to be sold his "secret admires". Okay, only Upperclassman Takewaki Kuno, of Furinken High School, were still buying the pictures of 'girl Ranma', but still…

Moments later…

"You have a letter from Ranma, Father?" Kasumi says, as she wipes her hands on her apron.

"Yes," Soun says, as her two oldest daughters enter the main foyer. "It appears as if Ranma kept his promise to Akane after all. This is a good sign."

"Does the letter have a return address?" Nabiki asked. Maybe she can use this opportunity to make money. After all, both the so-called "Fiancée Brigade" and Ranma's rivals were searching for him…

"Strangely, it doesn't," Soun replied. "Perhaps Ranma wants to avoid distractions?"

"Yeah, I bet that's the case," Nabiki says. Inwardly, she realized that Ranma would avoid giving out any indication of his whereabouts, since he knew that Nabiki would just try to make money by selling the location of his new school. Still, that didn't mean that she wouldn't stop trying to find this…Youkai Academy.

"Where's Akane?" Soun asked.

Moments later…

"Hi-yah!"

BOOM!

Akane, the youngest of the Tendo sister, breathes a sigh of relief, having successfully smashed yet another large stone. She then straightens herself out, rolls her neck and stretches her limbs.

"Akane!"

Akane turns to see her father enter the backyard.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Guess what I have?"

"Um…students?"

"Er, even better," Soun says, as he takes Ranma's envelop from behind his back. "I got a letter for you from Ranma. Isn't it wonderful?"

Akane takes the envelope, and then looks at the handwriting.

'Yep,' Akane thought for a moment. 'I recognize that sloppy handwriting anywhere…'

"Isn't this wonderful? This proves that you and Ranma are meant to be together."

"No, it proves that Ranma keeps his word," Akane says, as she bends over to pick up her water bottle and towel. "Honestly, Auntie Nodoka is right: if Ranma and I are meant for each other, then it's going to happen. He can date other girls for all I care."

"Akane, you shouldn't say things like that. You might jinx your chances at happiness."

"Dad, I'm going upstairs…we can talks some more about this LATER."

"Er, yes. We should do that."

As Akane goes through the house towards the stairs…

"So," Nabiki says, as she leans on a nearby wall. "It looks like Ranma-baby kept his promise after all."

"Yeah, so?" Akane says defensively. "Ranma may be many things, but he does keep his promises."

"Ah," Nabiki says, with a knowing expression. "We'll see…"

Akane blew an exasperated breath, as she goes up the stairs towards her room. Once inside her room, Akane closes the door to her room behind her…

"YES!" Akane exclaims quietly, and happily, as she plops down on her bed with letter in hand. She was anxious about receiving a letter from Ranma for a while now…

She touches the envelope gingerly before taking a pin knife to open it by the edges.

SHHHIP!

She blows into, cups it, and spills the letter into her hands. Akane then sets aside the envelope and holds the letter for a long time.

"Sigh…"

A few minutes later-

"Would you just read the thing?" Nabiki yelled, from her perch just outside of Akane's room. She was using binoculars to peek inside.

"Nabiki…GO AWAY!" Akane yelled, as she gets up and close the drapes to her room.

SHHIP!

"Honestly, can't she wait until I read the damn thing first?" Akane says, as she unfolds the letter. She then leans back unto her bed, plucks up her pillow to brace her back, and begins reading the letter…

_Dear Akane, _

_How ya been? I hope that you are doing okay and stuff. After all, I don't want ya to get lonely and all. Heh…_

'Typical Ranma…and his ego,' Akane thought to herself. She then continues reading…

_Anyways, 'Youkai Academy' is GREAT! I thought once I left Furinken High, I wouldn't be able to practice my skills and all. Boy, am I wrong about that! I don't know what's up with the other students, other than they happen to be 'monsters'…_

FLASHBACK!

Ranma yawns, as he wakes up bright and early. Having trained for so long, he was used to getting up before most normal people do. Then again, he wasn't in normal school anyway.

"I feel great," Ranma says to himself. "And best of all, I get to have my own room!"

With that in mind, Ranma kip-up to a standing position, performs some stretches, turns around to open the window to his room and looks outside.

'Hmmm,' Ranma muses to himself. 'Ten stories up…piece of cake.'

And with that, Ranma leaps out of his window for a brief free-fall.

Meanwhile, in the girl's dormitory next door, Moka was already up. She had just gotten a can of tomato juice from her refrigerator, when her eye catches Ranma falling.

"Ah!" Moka screamed. She then opens her door, as leaps out of the window in order to intercept Ranma's fall.

Ranma sees Moka.

"Oh, hi!" Ranma says with a smile, as the two of them continue free fall.

"Ranma don't do it!" Moka pleaded.

"Do what?"

"Don't kill yourself! It'll be okay!"

"This?" Ranma says, as he sees the ground rushing towards them. "I'm not going to kill myself."

"Really?"

"Really. Now, hold on a second…"

Ranma tucks, as he grabs Moka into his arms.

Soukai, who was jogging outside, notices the presence of a heavy weight.

"Huh?" Soukai says, as he looks up-

BONG!

"Arrgh!" the ogre yells, as Ranma lands on top of Saizou with Moka in hand.

BOING!

Ranma bounces off of Saizou. He then looks back.

"Sorry about that, Saizou!" Ranma yells back, before hopping away.

"Grrr!" Soukai growls. "This isn't over, you little twerp!"

Unknown to all, someone from the girl's dormitory sees this…and plans for the future…

A moment later, Ranma and Moka were around the grassy area on campus, near the sports fields.

"So you jump out of buildings…for training?" Moka asked.

"Not normally, but for now…why not?" Ranma shrugs.

"Oh. But isn't it dangerous to risk your life like that?"

Ranma looks at Moka, and then at the sky. Her pink haired seemed to accentuate, rather than contrast, her surroundings…

"Moka, I've been trained to be one of the best martial artist around. But I want to be THE best martial artist, so I push myself. Maybe some of my training methods can be a bit…much, but I don't…know anything else."

Moka goes over to hug Ranma.

"Oh, Ranma," Moka says as she squeezed her new friend. "I…I just don't know what would happen if something happened to you."

"…"

"Just be careful, okay?"

"Um, alright," Ranma replied. "I'll…jump out of the window from five stories instead of ten. Deal?"

"Deal."

Moka continues to hug Ranma.

"Um, Ranma…?"

"Go ahead," Ranma says with a sigh.

"Thanks!"

CHU!

"Aggh!" Ranma yelps. "What am I? You're version of a glass of orange juice or something?"

Moka giggles.

"So, can I train, now?"

"Sure! Um, can I watch?"

"Eh, why not," Ranma says. "I better get it over with, so we're not late for class…"

And with that, Ranma begins his training, starting with the kata forms.

An hour later, Ranma and Moka were walking towards class from the dormitory, having already cleaned up.

"Ranma, have you figured out a way to deal with your…cat-phobia?" Moka asked.

"Yep," Ranma replied. "I'll just tell the teacher that I have allergies."

"Oh. Well, just be careful how you tell Miss Nekonome. She thinks you don't like her."

Ranma sighs. Every time Miss Nekonome enters the class, he sits directly outside the class by the window, given him a reputation of being a freak. He did seek a transfer into another homeroom, but Miss Nekonome had heard about it, and started to cry. Now, HE feels guilty for having a cat phobia.

"DAMN YOU, POP!" Ranma yells aloud. "WHY DID YA DO THIS TO ME?"

"Ranma…?" Moka asks with concern.

"Huh?" Ranma began. "Oh, sorry about that. I'll…do something about Miss Nekonome and this phobia-"

"There you are, twerp!" Saizou says, as he confronts Ranma. "I got a bit of pay back for you."

"Saizou, don't!" Moka says. "You know what happened the last time you got into a fight with Ranma."

"Yeah, but it wasn't Ranma that beat me…was it, twerp?"

Ranma squints his eyes.

"That's because I got careless," Ranma says. "That ain't going to happen a second time. So, shall we take this fight elsewhere? I'm sure you want to…look your 'best'."

"Don't need," Saizou says. "I'm strong enough to put YOU in your place. Besides…I don't want to ruin more school clothes fighting YOU."

"Ranma…?" Moka says with concern.

"Just go on ahead and take roll for us," Ranma says. "In fact, tell Miss Nekonome that Saizou with be seeing the school nurse in…three seconds."

"Um, okay," Moka says, as she turns around towards the main building of the campus. "Take care!"

Once Moka was gone, the ogre in human guise turns his ire directly at Ranma.

"Now that we're alone…I'll put you in your place!"

Saizou rushes forward, thinking to rely on his tougher physical prowess to overwhelm Ranma.

Ranma squints his eyes.

TING!

It was true that Saizou was faster, stronger and more powerful than a human…but so was Ranma. And knowing that he would face equally tough foes, Ranma had recently begun to condition his body to be tougher, starting with the mokiwara (fist strengthening) and the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken (speed training) techniques. Although these were basic techniques, Ranma was using nearby slabs of stone instead of wood to practice with. Of course, he was thinking about how to utilize the other techniques to improve his endurance levels, such as the Bakusai Tenketsu (breaking point) technique, but that would mean getting contact with either his old pal Ryouga Hibiki or, worse, Cologne. For now…

POW!

With a seemingly single blow, which was really several hundred blows at once, Ranma delivers a solid uppercut, sending Saizou up, over and out.

BAM!

"Ouch," Ranma says, as he shakes his fist. "I got to work on more conditioning…"

He then sees a group of students, who were standing about in a state of shock.

"You," Ranma says, as he points to one of the students.

"Um, me?" the kid says.

"Did you see everything?"

"Um, y-yes…"

"Can you take him to the school nurse or something?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. I owe one…!"

And with that, Ranma takes off running.

The student looks at Saizou, who groaned.

"Come on," the kid sighs, as he and his friends began to life the ogre. "Let's get you some help…"

'Man, that felt great,' Ranma says, as he ran by a pond towards the school. 'I think I can survive this place-'

Ranma suddenly hears moaning at a nearby tree.

"Huh?" Ranma says, as he stops to see a crouching, blue-haired girl.

The girl appeared to be a member of the school's student body…

"Oy, you okay?" Ranma says, as he goes over to the girl.

The girl looks up.

'Whoa…she's cute…' Ranma thinks to himself.

His eyes scan further down.

'And 'gifted' to…even when compared to my 'girl-body'…"

"I'm sorry," the girl says. "Can you…give me a hand?"

"Um, okay," says Ranma with a shrug, as he reaches over to help the girl up. "You okay?"

"I…am," the girl says, as she suddenly moves into Ranma's space.

GOOSH!

"I'm really…grateful for your kindness," the girl says demurely.

BLOOSH!

"Huh?" Ranma yelps in surprise, as blood trickled down his nose. "Why did I-?"

"Here," the girl says, as she removes a handkerchief from…somewhere. "Let help you with that…"

As the girl dabs the cloth on his nose, Ranma wonders why he felt…funny, all of a sudden…

"Oh, we better get to class," the girl says.

"Er, yeah, we better," says Ranma, as the two walk towards the building of the school. "I…haven't seen you before."

"Well, that's because you tend to sit outside the class by the class window."

"Oh…oh yeah. You must be in the same classroom that I am…in. Or, at least near there."

The girl giggles. However-

"Oh," the girl says, as she suddenly feints. She leans on Ranma.

"Um, you want to see the nurse instead or something?" Ranma asked with concerned.

"Oh, how I wish that I wasn't so weak," laments the girl. She then began pressing against Ranma.

GOOSH!

"Oh, what a burden my chest is for me, especially with a weakness that I have…"

"Um, could stop that?" Ranma protested weakly. "It's getting annoying. I like, but still…"

"Oh, where are my manners," the girl says, as she looks up into Ranma's eyes. "My name is 'Kurumu Kuruno'. Can you please be my friend?"

TING!

Ranma seemed to be hypnotized by Kurumu's luscious eyes.

"Uhhhhhh," Ranma says, as he begins to drool.

'Yes!" Kurumu thinks to herself. 'You will soon be MINE!'

However, a well-placed condition suddenly popped up in Ranma's subconscious.

RANMA, YOU JERK!

BOP!

"Huh?" Ranma says, as he snapped to attention. He then realized that Kurumu was doing something to him…

"Look," Ranma says, as he gently moves the girl away from him. "If you don't mind, I got to get to class."

"But-"

"Ranma?" says a familiar voice.

All eyes turns towards Moka, who was standing by the entrance of the school.

"Moka?" Ranma says nervously.

"I called in your name for roll, and wanted to know if there was something wrong."

"Um, nothing at all. Yeah. Kurumu had an illness attack, so I was helping her to the school nurse."

"Oh, I'll be okay," Kurumu says, as she tried to laugh the situation off. "I'm feeling MUCH better, thanks to…?"

"Oh, I'm Ranma…Ranma Saotome."

"'Ranma', huh?" Kurumu says with a wink. "I'll have to find out if you can live up to your NAME. Ta."

Moka turns to Ranma.

"What was that all about?" Moka asked.

"Beats me," Ranma says. "Come, we better get to class…"

As she continues to walk ahead of the pair, Kurumu growls slightly.

'How did he break my hold so easily?' Kurumu thinks. 'Still, if I am to have a strong lineage, perhaps this…Ranma will help in this regard.'

Kurumu pauses for a moment.

'But first, I'll have to deal with this…Moka person, if I am to successfully bond with Ranma. I don't want any distractions…or competitors, right?'

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ranma + Vampire! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½" and "Rosario + Vampire" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a continuation, crossover story.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

"…And so many of the more innovated modern authors were 'cat lovers', such as 'Uchida Hyakken'," says Miss Nekonome, as she twitched her cat ears.

With the class in full session, Ranma is at his usual spot: just outside of class by the window. Not that it really matters, since he was sleeping.

"Zzzzzz…"

Unfortunately, this caught the attention of the homeroom teacher.

"Uh-hum," Miss Nekonome sounded, as she paused from continuing her lecture. "Could someone PLEASE wake up Mister Saotome?"

Moka, who was closest to Ranma, was about to get up, when-

"I'll do it, teacher!" Kururu says, as she joyously bounced her way to the window. "Oh, Ranma-?"

"Zzzzzzz…"

"Oh?" Haruru says, as she looks down to see Ranma with his face up, mouth open and posture slouched. In effect, Ranma's head was leaning next to the classroom window.

'Heh!' Haruru says, as she slightly increased her potent power slightly. 'Now, I can enhance my charms without Ranma being the wiser."

And with that, Kurumu lowers her chest unto Ranma's face.

Jiggle-jiggle!

"Oh, Ranma!" Kurumu says gleefully. "Please wake up."

"Mmmmph!" Ranma muffled, as he flayed about.

However…

"Please, don't do that," Moka says quietly, yet forcefully, as she pulls Kurumu off of Ranma.

Growling, Haruru turns to face Moka.

"I was ONLY trying to wake Ranma up, Moka!" Kurumu says.

"It looks like there's more going on," Moka says, as sparks began to fly between her and her apparent rival.

CRACCCKLE!

"Ah, man," says Ranma, as he rubbed the back of his head while watching Moka and Kurumu's interaction. "I thought I had left Nerima to get away from stuff like this-?"

DING-DONG!

"We may stop our discussion of author's who are cat lovers for the day," Miss Nekonome says, as she closes her book. "For now, you all can go on break…except for Ranma, since he has HAD his break."

"D'oh!" Ranma winced slightly.

A few minutes later, Moka is in the hallway drinking canned tomato juice.

'What am I going to do?' Moka thought to herself. 'I know that Ranma is my friend, but with that girl around-"

"Hey, you!" says a familiar voice.

"Hmm?" Moka replied, as she sees Kurumu standing on the banister. Due to her elevation and short skirt…

"Wow, she has white panties!" says one of the students that was milling about the school hallways.

'I still got IT,' Kurumu says triumphantly, as she leaps down to the main floor of the school hall.

"You must be the vampire I've heard rumors about," Kurumu walks over to her "rival". "The same one who defeated Saizou in battle."

"Um," Moka says, not really wanting to reveal the fact that it was her 'true self' that defeated Saizou.

"Regardless, I don't know HOW Ranma manages to avoid succumbing to my 'charms', but I wouldn't be surprised if YOU are responsible."

"ME?"

"Yes, YOU. How else can he withstand THESE?"

With that, Kurumu shakes her 'money-maker', as the male students nearby begins to drool…

Moka merely sweats.

"…"

"See? No male should be able to withstand the awesome power of my 'Succubae Enthrallment Technique'."

Kurumu stops her actions, and turns serious as she faces her rival.

"Normally, I would be required to seduce all the males in the area, in order to find my future mate. However, after seeing Ranma defeat Saizou this morning, I think I have found someone worthy of bonding."

"But…you can't!" Moka yells. "It's against the school rules…and I won't let you!"

"You…won't?" Kurumu says. "Or is it because you can't…since Ranma is your 'meal'?"

"'Meal'?" Moka says, as she was taken aback by the implication.

"Whatever the reason, I challenge you for Ranma's affection!" Kurumu says.

Sparks begin to fly between the two, this time more intense.

Meanwhile, Ranma finally gets a chance to go on break, as he walks out into the main hall.

"That was a close one," Ranma says to himself. "I don't know how long I could have been 'comforted' by the teacher for having a…c-c-ca- er, allergies, but Miss Nekonome did say that she'll help me to deal with it-"

Just then, Ranma sees sparks fly between Moka and Kurumu.

"What the-?"

As soon as Ranma opens his mouth, the girls turn towards Ranma's direction.

"Ranma?" Moka says, unsure of what to say to Ranma, in light of Kurumu's accusations.

"Ranma!" Kurumu says happily, as she trots to where Ranma was standing, before-

TRIP!

"Oh!" Kurumu exclaims, as she fell on her knees.

"Kurumu!" Ranma yells, as he swoops in and catches Kurumu. "You okay?"

"I…I think so," Kurumu says demurely. "But I may have twisted my ankle…"

"Ranma…?" Moka asks, as she sees Ranma being attentive to Kurumu's needs.

Ranma looks up.

"Moka?"

"I…I…WAH!" Moka screamed, as she turns around and runs away.

"Moka, what-?"

"Ranma, can you take me to the nurse's office?" Kurumu asks.

"Sure," Ranma says, as he picks up the girl in his arms, and carries her to the nurse's office.

'Heh'," Kurumu smirks with a thought. "If my charms don't work on this guy, maybe a more traditional approach at seduction will do the trick. And once we have mated…he'll be mine FOREVER!"

As Ranma takes Kurumu to the nurses office…

"Man, that guy is SUCH a chick magnet," a make classmate says. He then turns to his companion. "Don't you agree, Saizou?"

"Ah, shut-up!" Saizou says, as he tried to turn his head painfully. Thanks to the twerp's surprise counter-attack, his neck was in a brace.

"Ow!" Saizou winced. "One of these days, I'm going to make the twerp pay!"

Meanwhile, Moka was sitting alone on some steps just outside of school. She sniffed, as she tried to prevent tears from running down her alabaster facial cheeks.

"Is…Ranma friend…or food?" Moka says to herself. She did admit that liked the taste of Ranma's blood, but she liked Ranma for being kind, cute, generous, cute, brave, cute-

"Oh," Moka says with a blush. Ranma was a cute young man, and she did like him…

"Is this…love?" Moka wondered.

'That is for you to determine, Moka,' says an inner voice.

"Huh?" Moka says with a startled expression. She looked down at her silver cross and rosary. The ruby stone within the cross was glowing.

"My rosary…"

"If Ranma is your friend, you have to save him from that succubus," says the voice. "Once a male is seduced, he looses his freewill…forever."

"Then…I must save Ranma!" Moka exclaims. "No matter what happens!"

And with that, Moka runs back into the school building.

Meanwhile, Ranma sets Kurumu down onto the bed.

"There," Ranma says, "you should be fine once the nurse comes back."

Kurumi smiles, as she continued to hold unto Ranma.

"Um, you can let go, now."

"But I want to properly thank you," Kurumu says, as she used her supernatural strength to suddenly flip Ranma unto the bed with Kurumu on top.

"Hey!" Ranma says.

"Relax," Kurumu says, as she spoke softly. "I want my first time with you to be…special."

"Wait," Ranma says. "You're a…virgin?"

"What?" Kurumu says indignantly. To be known as a virginal succubus was seen as a badge of shame.

"I'm a succubus- oops."

"WHAT?" Ranma yelled, as he pushed Kurumu back. "So that's why I've been feeling weird around you."

"You mean…my charms were having an effect?"

"Whatever you were doing was having NO effect on me," Ranma says. "I had more weird stuff done to me and to my head to be more the suspicious of brainwashing."

"BRAINWASHING?" Kurumu yells. "I was, well, trying to get you to notice me, so you can be mine."

"Well, forget it," Ranma says, as starts towards the door. "I thought you were a friend in need. Fat chance."

Kurumu growls.

"You don't turn back on me, after all the time I spent trying to get you to notice me!" Kurumu says, as bat-like wings sprout out of her back, as did a pointy tail.

"Ah!" Ranma yelled in surprise, as Kurumu pounced.

Just then, the door to the infirmary pops open.

"Ranma!"

"Moka!" Ranma yells.

"YOU!" Kurumu yells.

"Get away from my friend!" Moka says, as she threw the succubus out of the building.

CRASH!

"Ranma, Kurumu is a succubus out to enslave you!" Moka says.

"I can see that," Ranma says. "But…I'm about ya. You ran off and-"

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

WHIP!

"Arrgh!" Ranma grunted, as Kurumu's tail is wrapped around his neck.

"No!" Moka yells, as she grabs Ranma's leg. Soon, all three were flying over the school grounds.

"Moka, you have to let go!" Ranma yells.

"I won't let you go-!"

However, due to the added weight, Kurumu was forced to drop Ranma and Moka.

"Ah!" Kurumu yells.

"Ah!" Moka yells in free-fall. However, Ranma lands safely with Moka in his arms.

"Oof!"  
"I guess this is going to be routine," Ranma says.

"Oh, Ranma…"

"SEE!" Kurumu yells, as she hovered ahead. "It's always HER."

SNIKT!

Ranma's eyes widened, as Kurumu reveals long, sharp claws.

"If I can't have you…BOTH of you are going to die! HOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

FWOOSH!

Moving at tremendous speed, the succubus swoops in low…

"Ranma-!" Moka says.

"I know!" Ranma says. "Duck!"

SLICE!

As Kurumu flies off, the trees that bore the brunt of her attack fell apart in clean pieces.

"Huh, I guess she's upset," Ranma says.

"Ranma," Moka began. "I just wanted to say that you are NOT my food."

Ranma frowns.

"What brought this up?"

"Kurumu thinks that I'm using you like she was trying to use you," Moka says meekly. "But…you're my friend!"

"Moka, I allow you to take some of my blood because you are my friend. You didn't try and trick me, something that Kurumu has done. And if I didn't want you to bite me, I wouldn't let you bite me. Okay?"

Moka smiles.

"Thank you, Ranma-"

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

Ranma and Moka both look up to see Kurumu on approach.

"This is going to get ugly," Ranma says. "I want you to stand back."

"Ranma…please let me help."

"How?"

"This," Moka says, as she pulls on her silver cross.

Ranma takes hold of the cross and examines it. Even on a curiosity level, he felt some sort of power from it…

"Moka, I-"

"Now, I got you both!" Kurumu yells, as she was about to go for the kill.

"Ha!" Ranma replied, as he turns around. Absently, he still had the cross in his left hand, as he removed it from the rosary.

FWOOM!

"Huh?" Ranma says, as his friend Moka is temporarily engulfed in darkness and bats.

"Such power…"

Soon, in short order, Moka-sama steps into "the real world".

"The little succubus wants to kill me, eh?" Moka-sama smirks.

"What…power do I sense?" Kurumu says, as she stops in mid-flight.

"Humph, ironic that a 'stud' like you would need MY help," Moka-sama says with smirk.

"I DON'T need help!" Ranma yells. From what he was feeling the last time Moka-sama was released, Ranma sensed that Moka-sama was a real monster.

"Taking that thing off was a complete accident."

"Whatever," Moka-sama says, as she flicks her white hair. "I'm here, and I claim my right to defend myself. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah," Ranma says, as he steps back to allow Moka-sama to face Kurumu. Being a martial artist, Ranma had to respect a person's right to protect him or herself.

"Thank you," Moka-sama says sarcastically. "I will ever be so grateful."

"Humph."

"Alright, little succubus," Moka-sama says with a bored expression. "Show me that you're more than the little tart that you are."

"How dare you?" Kurumu says, as she swoops in for the kill. "Me finding a mate is more important than your life and mine. I have to acquire a strong bloodline so that my race can survive!"

'What?' Ranma thought to himself. 'She needs me…so that her people can live?'

"Finding Ranma so soon will make things easier for me! And I won't let anyone stop me!"

With that, Kurumu swoops in to claw Moka-sama. However, the powerful vampire was one step ahead of Kurumu.

'Huh?' Kurumu says, as she realized just how fast Moka-sama was. 'Why can't I get you-?'

"THAT'S why you bear your fangs at me?" Moka-sama says with her usual detached expression. "How sad."

"How DARE you make fun of me!" Kurumu says, as she took another swipe at Moka-sama. However, Moka-sama leaps over Kurumu, grabs her tail, and-

"Now realize the difference in power!" Moka-sama says, as she swung Kurumu around to for a powerful kick.

THOOM!

"Ahhhhhhh-!" Kurumu screams, as she smashes through several trees before finally stopping.

"Agh…"

Kurumu aches, as she realizes that she has failed in her mission. However, as far as Moka-sama was concerned, the fight was far from over…

"Seeing how you want to save your race, perhaps I should end this battle by plucking those wings of yours?" Moka-sama says, as her aura glowed red softly. "Perhaps then you'll only be a bothersome nuisance, rather than a dangerous one."

"No…please!" Kurumu says in fear. "Forgive me-!"

"Enough," Ranma says, as he intercedes on Kurumu behalf.

"Really," Moka-sama says. "And why is that?"

"Because I won't allow a fight to become a massacre," Ranma says. "Kurumu is not a threat any longer, and she certainly is not a threat to me."

"And if I don't back down?"

Ranma shifts into a loose stance.

"Then I will fight you, Moka," Ranma says.

"Ranma," Kurumu thought wistfully. She now felt ashamed for trying to force Ranma to be hers…

"And telling you right now: just because you're a girl, that doesn't mean I'll hold back."

For a moment, there was a long pause.

"You're brave, stud," Moka-sama says with a slight smile. "And you have heart. I guess that's why my more sentimental self…likes you."

"Oh…huh?"

"The cross please?"

"Um, sure," Ranma says, as he relaxed a bit to give Moka-sama back the cross.

"Thanks," Moka-sama says, as she reattaches the cross to the rosary. "In many ways…you remind me of HIM…"

FWOOSH!

As the light dies, Moka-sama reverts back to Moka…pink-hair and all.

"Oh…"

"I got you, Moka," Ranma says. "You okay?"

Moka looks into Ranma's eyes…and smiles.

"I will be…"

Kurumu looks at Ranma and Moka. Although she has lost the fight between herself and Moka, at least she now knows what to do next…

The next day was another day of school.

"…Are you SURE you don't know who this…HIM is?" Ranma asked, as he and Moka walk to class.

"No, I don't think so," Moka muses. "Maybe it's someone she knew?"

"Maybe."

"Why is it important to know?" Moka asked.

"I just don't like surprises-"

"HI!" Kurumu yells in delight.

"Gah!" Ranma yelps with a jump.

"What are you doing here, Kurumu?" Moka asked suspiciously.

"Well, after yesterday, I am more than determined to be with my destined beloved…Ranma."

"WHAT?" Ranma and Moka yell in unison.

"You were willing to risk your life for mine."

"That's because I don't like ANYONE get hurt needlessly," Ranma protested.

"Well, regardless, I want you to have my cookies-!"

"Grrr," Moka growled. "He is not going to have your cookies!"

"Ah, young love," says a stray bat. "Ranma is certainly a lucky fellow."

"You call this being lucky?" Ranma yelled at the bat. "Wait, why am I talking to a BAT…again?"

END FLASHBACK!

_Anyway, Moka and Kurumu are nice girls…even if they're a bit strange. Well, I got to run. That Saizou got wants to fight me again, so I don't want to be late._

_Yours truly,_

_Ranma._

Akane finishes reading the letter. She calmly sets the letter unto her bedroom desk, and places her hands on her lap.

Three.

Two.

One.

"RANMA, YOU JERK!" Akane yelled.

Meanwhile, downstairs…

"Oh, my," Kasumi says, as she looks up from her baking. "What's that?"

Nabiki looks up at the ceiling towards Akane's room.

"Opportunity," Nabiki smiles, as she munches on her poki sticks.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's note: Should any of the characters of "Ranma ½" show up at ANY point of this story? Let me know what you think.**

**Next time: Just as Ranma gets used to a vampire and a succubus being his friends, he now has a third admirer...one who COULD "spell" trouble for the martial artist. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ranma Plus Vampire! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "R1/2" and "Rosario + Vampire" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

A week later…

DING! DING! DING! DING-!

"Hey, Ranma," Moka the Vampire says, as she gets up from her desk. "We better hurry before it gets too crowded."

"Hhh," Ranma growled, as he leans back in his seat. As always, he was sitting at his desk, which was placed just outside of his classroom.

Moka leans over, while looking down at her friend's head.

"Aw, come on, now. I'm sure you did well on the tests."

"Yeah, right," Ranma says, as he folds his arms. "I told you: I ain't that good in school."

"Hmmm," Moka mused. "Maybe we should study together more often?"

"Feh, like that's going to happen," Ranma says. "The last time I studied in YOUR room, Kurumu got jealous. And you know what happened after that, right?"

Moka nods her head, recalling how her rival, Kurumu the Succubus, had begun sneaking into his room at night to "encourage him" to study more…by involving a lot of rice wine and lace. Still, Moka was happy that Ranma didn't take Kurumu's attempts at being the better inspiration for getting good grades.

"Ah, well, I'm sure Kurumu doesn't mean any harm."

"Yeah, I guess so. At any rate, why should I check on my poor scores? I rather just STAY here."

Moka muses for a moment. She really had a lot of faith in Ranma's abilities, even if he didn't believe in himself as times. Thus, Moka decided to do something drastic…

"Oh, well," Moka said. "It's time to get a quick bite to eat-"

ZOOM!

The next thing Moka sees is Ranma's dust trail.

"Oh, Ranma," Moka giggles slightly. Of course, she wasn't going to taste Ranma's blood that moment, but she did think that her friend needed a reason to make tracks…

As Ranma runs to the bulletin, he sees the gathering of students.

"Aw, man," Ranma fumed. "Just what I need…more people about trying to check their midterm exam grades…"

"All right!" says one student. "I'm in the top 200!"

"Let me see," Ranma says, as he checked his scores. "Aw, man!"

"What's wrong, Ranma?" Kurumu say, as she slides next to her "Destined One".

"Ah!" Ranma says with a jump.

"Oh, calm down, silly," Kurumu says with a smile. "I'm not going to do anything to you NOW…"

"Oh, good."

"Maybe later, though."

"Great," Ranma says sarcastically.

"Ya-ta!" Moka cheered. "Look what I got!"

Ranma and Kurumu glance over at Moka's scores: they had placed the vampire just second place from the top.

Moka turns to her friend and her rival.

"Isn't this great?" Moka says happily.

"Yes, it is," says Ranma with a slight smile.

"Yes, it is," says Kurumu with gritted teeth wile giving off a fake smile.

"See?" Moka says, as she steps in close to Ranma. "If you let me, I can help you study."

"Ah, well-"

"Actually, Ranma can study with ME," Kurumu says, as she takes a hold of Ranma's arm. "Your 'big brain' might too much for Ranma."

"Now, wait just a minute-" Ranma said, as he began to protest.

When suddenly-

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Ranma and the girls both turn to see three upperclassmen being knocked in the head by large, metal yellow pans. They also see a twelve year-old girl dressed up like a Wiccan cos-player. Her wand was glowing softly.

"Hahahahahaha!" the girl with the wand laughs.

"I wonder what's that all about?" Kurumu asked.

Ranma squints his eyes. Since coming to the Yokai Academy, he has been trying to uses his highly tuned senses to see through the guises of the classmates. Mostly, it's to make sure that he didn't get any new surprises, should he have to fight anyone. In the processes of doing this, he can detect both when energy is used, and who is using that energy in the process. Thus, it has come to no surprise to Ranma that he was able to determine the little girl was at fault in the matter. Still…

"If you two can excuse me for a moment," Ranma says, as he broke free of Kurumu's grip.

"Oh, my," Moka says, as she sees that Ranma was going to purposely involve himself in someone else's business.

"What do you think is going on?" Kurumu asks.

Meanwhile, one of the larger boys gets up.

"That's it, you little freak," the boy says, as he gets ready to charge forward. "You're going to pay for that-"

SKRREEE!

The boy suddenly stops upon seeing Ranma standing in front of the girl.

"Huh?" the boy says.

'Huh?' the girl says.

"Why don't you back off a bit, 'kay?" Ranma says.

"You got some nerve getting into someone else's business, twerp!" the boy says, as he buddies gathered around.

"Huh, you must be one of Saizou's friends…if you're calling me THAT," Ranma says, as he straightens himself.

"We know him," says the first boy's friend.

"But he's NOT our friend," says the first boy's other friend.

"Whatever," Ranma says. "Just move along, 'kay? I don't like seeing girls getting beaten up by bullies."

"Feh," the first boy says. "Whatever."

The first boy then turns around, as he motions his friends to follow him.

"I don't want to be anywhere NEAR filth like that, anyway…"

Ranma growled. As he was about to pursue-

"Wait," says the girl.

"Huh?" Ranma says, as he turns around to face the girl. "Oh, yeah. What's up?"

"What is you name, sir?" the girl asks.

"Well-"

"Ranma, are you okay?" Moka says, as she and Kurumu come running up from behind.

"Ah, yeah," Ranma says.

DING!

"We better get something to eat before afternoon class, guys," Kurumu says. "I don't want to be late."

"Yeah, well, like it really matters," Ranma snorted.

"Don't be like that," Moka says. "I can help you."

"Not unless I help Ranma first," Kurumu says.

"He doesn't need your kind of help."

Ranma merely rolls his eyes.

As the trio heads back to school building, the witch-girl's only thought was of Ranma.

'Ranma,' the girl thinks with a sigh. She then developed a slight scowl.

'Those two won't take him from ME…'

She then jumps up and down, as she waves her arms.

"Excuse me!"

The trio turns around to see the girl get excited.

"Can I have lunch with you?"

The girls look at Ranma, who shrugs his shoulders.

"Sure!" Moka says.

"Ya-ta!" the girl says, as she hops and skips over to her new friends. "Hi! My name is 'Yukari Sendo'. Do you want to be friends?"

During lunch, while Ranma ravages yet another bowl of food, the girls get to know each other.

"So, Yukari, you actually skipped a few grades?" Moka asked.

"Uh-huh," Yukari says, as she watches Ranma eat with heart in his eyes.

"And you know magic?" asked Kurumu.

"Yes," Yukari says with a sigh. "I'm studying to be a full-fledge witch, after all."

CLATTER!

"Well, I'm done," says Ranma, as he leans back in his seat.

"So…what are you studying, Ranma?"

"Martial arts," Ranma says, as he rolls his neck. "I'm training to be the best martial artist…ever."

"Oh, wow," says Yukari. "You're like me."

"I am?"

"He is?" says Moka and Kurumu in unison.

"Uh-huh! If Ranma wants to be the best martial artist ever, I want to be the best witch…ever."

Pause.

"OH, RANMA…WE CAN BE SO GOOD TOGETHER!"

And with that Yukari jumps all over Ranma, and starts to snuggle him.

"Urk!" Ranma says, as he falls backwards.

BAM!

"Oh, how happy I am!"

This caused the girls to sweat-drop.

"…"

A short while later, as Ranma was walking to class, Yukari was still holding onto Ranma.

"Sigh," Yukari says with contentment.

"It appears that you have made a new friend," Moka says.

Ranma grumbled in reply, as he kept walking.

"Well, it's not like she has what it takes to get you in the sack, anyway," Kurumu says.

"Like I care," Ranma replied.

Unfortunately, this exchange between Ranma and the girls sparks something within the witchling.

TING.

"You two…Moka and Kurumu: what are your intentions towards Ranma?"

"Huh?" Ranma says.

"Er, ah…we're just friends," Moka says with a slight blush.

"Ranma is my 'Destined One'," Kurumu says with confidence.

"Don't I get a say in that?" Ranma protested.

"I see…"

Yukari then let's go of Ranma. She twirls around and ends up in a fighting pose.

"You…Kurumu Kurono!" Yukari says. "I, Yukari Sendo challenge you to duel for the affections of Ranma Saotome!"

Moka and Ranma both have a big-sweat moment.

"…"

"Oh, please," says Kurumu with confidence, as she dismissed Yukari. "Even assuming that Ranma is interested in you-"

"And he's not!" Ranma interjects.

"How can you compete with a REAL woman?"

"Ranma doesn't want a floozy! He only wants someone who is cute…AND smart!"

"I give up!" Ranma says, as he throws his hands into the air while walking away. "Nobody listens to me anyway…"

"Ranma?" Moka says.

"Just run along, kid, and leave the grown-ups alone."

"Ha! We'll see about that, you…you BIMBO!"

With that, Yukari whirls around her magic wand in spectacular fashion.

"Ya-ta!" Yukari says, as she completes her spell.

Suddenly, from a nearby storage closet, cleaning instruments such as brooms, mops and buckets come flying towards Kurumu.

"Ah-!" the succubus screamed. However-

THAK! WAK! PAP-!

"Erg!" Ranma says, as he took the blows meant for Kurumu. He was more annoyed than hurt by the attacks.

"Oh, Ranma, you saved me!" Kurumu said, as she developed hearts in her eyes.

"Oh!" Yukari says with surprise. "Why would you protect her?"

"Yukari, please stop this," Moka says gently. "There's no need for this."

Yukari looks down at the floor of the main hall of the school.

'Ranma…must be under this succubus' spell already,' Yukari thought to herself. 'I'll have to be smarter than this…'

"Kid, do you mind?" Ranma says with annoyance, as he knocks the cleaning stuff away.

"Oh, sorry," Yukari says, as she dispel her spell.

CLATTER!

"I'm sorry," Yukari says.

"Hey, it's alright," says Ranma. "Look, we better get to class."

"Are you going to be okay?" Moka asks.

"I will be, Moka."

"Later!" Kurumu says, as she pulls down her lower eye-lid with her middle finger, while sticking out her tongue.

"Kurumu!" Moka says, as she admonished her friendly rival.

"Sorry…heh."

As Ranma, Moka and Kurumu walk back to their class, Yukari sighs. Then, she notices a single hair follicle on the floor.

"Ah," Yukari says assuredly. "I will free Ranma yet!"

A short while later…

"Okay, class," Miss Nekonome says. "Today, you will give your presentation on the subject that you have chosen earlier this week."

Moka nods her head, as she taps her notes. She then turns to Ranma, who was writing his notes furiously.

"Ranma, you have your presentation ready?"

"No, which is why I'm going last," says Ranma, as he rubs his forehead.

"Oh."

"So, who wants to go first?" Miss Nekonome says, as she twitched her cat ears.

"Oooh!" Kurumu says, as she raises her arms. "I will!"

"Please," Miss Nekonome says, as she motions Kurumu to the front of the class. "Present your…presentation."

Kurumu smiles, as she gets up from her desk. She gets in front of the class, clears her throat, and-

DONG!

Kurumu suddenly drops her notes, and straightens her body like a rod.

"Ulp!" Kurumu says with surprise.

"Mmmm?" Moka says, as she glances towards Kurumu.

"Is there something the matter, Miss Kurono?" Miss Nekonome asks.

"I…I'm not sure-"

Suddenly, Kurumu began slapping herself, nearly causing the scene in the classroom.

"Ah!" Kurumu yells. "What's happening to me?"

"Eh," Miss Nekonome says, as she did a "big-sweat" moment.

Kurumu begins flapping her arms about, before turning around, bending over…and dropping her underwear in front of the class. Or, at least that was about to happen, until Moka rushes over to grab Kurumu's underwear, in an attempt to protect Kurumu's modesty.

"Hey, Moka, I think I'm done with my presentation-" Ranma began. He looked around where Moka should be sitting, only to find her standing next to Kurumu. However, due to the positioning of the girls, and from his point-of-view, Ranma saw two girls doing something "provocative".

"…"

Suddenly, a bat comes floating by.

"Wow, it looks like you have a 'free show', kid!" says the bat, as he flies away.

"Aw, be quiet, you!" Ranma yells.

And then, he hears laughter from a nearby bush.

"Hehehehehehehehee-!"

Curious, Ranma goes over to the bush.

"I did it! I did it!" Yukari yells in joy.

"Yukari-" Ranma began.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Kurumu roars, who was being barely held in check by Moka.

"Ranma, I don't know how long I can hold her-!" Moka says.

"I only did this for YOU, Ranma!" Yukari says.

"Just go, okay?" Ranma says. "I don't need nothing from someone who likes to play tricks on my friends."

"Oh," Yukari says sadly, as she looks down at the ground. She then suddenly looks up with tears in her eyes.

"Fine! I don't need you or anyone!"

And with that, Yukari runs away.

"That was mean of you, Ranma," Moka says.

"Personally, Ranma wasn't mean enough," Kurumu interjected.

"What?" Ranma replied. "She's been giving us grief all afternoon."

"And maybe it's because she's seeking attention for a reason?" Moka offered. "Maybe she needs a friend?  
Ranma sighs, as he recalls his friendship with a certain "uncute" fiancée, and how a misunderstanding between them took a long time to resolve…

"Ranma?"

"Fine," Ranma says. "Let's go find her."

"You can find the brat yourself, if you want," Kurumu says in a haughty manner.

"Kurumu, please?" Moka says.

"Mmmm, fine," Kurumu says tiredly. "Let's go find her…"

Meanwhile, Yukari found herself in big trouble, as the three boys she had played a prank on were holding her hostage.

"Let…me go!" Yukari says, as she struggled against the first boy's steely grip.

"Fine, I will," the first boy says, as he threw her up against a tree.

BAM!

"Ah!" Yukari yelps, as she is slammed against a tree.

"We don't need filth in our class!" says the second boy.

"Especially filth that thinks she's better than everyone else!" says the third boy.

"Boys…let's teach this filth a lesson," says the first boy, as they morph into…Lizardmen. They possessed sharp teeth, tough scale-like skin and had tails.

"We'll see!" Yukari says, as she takes out her wand. Just as she was about to cast a spell-

CRUNCH!

"No!" Yukari yells, as the first Lizardman bites her wand to pieces.

"Not so tough are you, huh?" says Lizardman #1, as he and his companions slowly walked up to the witchling. "Too bad for you-!"

KLONK!

A large rock smacks Lizardman #1 on the back of the head.

"What the-?"

The Lizardmen turn around to see Ranma, Moka and Kurumu running up.

"Ranma," Yukari says happily.

"YOU THREE!" Lizardman #1 yells. "Stay out of our business!"

"Sorry, I can't do that," Ranma says. "And I told you to back off from the girl."  
"Yukari, are you okay?" Moka asked.

"Uh-huh," Yukari says with a nod. She then notices Kurumu standing there.

"Kurumu…?"

"I'm here for Ranma, okay?" Kurumu says.

"Oh."

"It don't matter…more fun for US!" the Lizardman #1 roars, as he and friends charges forward.

Ranma turns Kurumu.

"Kurumu, protect Yukari."

"But, Ranma-" Kurumu says.

"Please?"

"Fine," Kurumu says, as she sprouted wings to perform a power-leap over the Lizardmen.

Ranma then turns to Moka.

"Moka-"

"I know," Moka says. "You rather have HER fight."

Ranma places a hand on Moka's left facial cheek.

"Only because I want you to be kept safe," Ranma says. "I can handle one…maybe two, but not all three at the same time. Okay?"

Moka smiles.

"Okay, Ranma."

With that, Ranma snatches the silver cross from around Moka's neck.

SNAP!

Moka was engulfed in an evil, pink light…

"Now, for some fun," Ranma says, as he charges forward.

"Look at this guy," says the Lizardman #3. "He thinks he can take on all three of us-"

Suddenly, Ranma performs a flying kick to Lizardman #3, while using a clotheline to the neck of Lizardman #2.

"Arrgh!" the two yelled in surprise.

"Whoa," Yukari says, as she watches Ranma's martial prowess in action.

"Yes, indeed," Kurumu says. "That's why he's MY 'Destined One'."

"Ha," Yukari says. "Why settle for a cow, when he would rather have a smart girl?"

"Why, you little-!"

Meanwhile, as soon as Ranma countered the impromptu blitz, Lizardman #1 stops to turn around.

"Huh?" says Lizardman #1, as he sees that his friends were still in mid-air. He then feels a tap on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Lizardman #1 says, as he turns to face Moka-sama.

"Heh," Moka-sama says, as she suddenly chambers her leg…

BAM!

"Arrrgh-!" Lizardman #1 yells in pain, as he flew into his other buddies, which caused all three Lizardmen to bounce deeper into the woods.

"Pathetic trash," Moka-sama says, as she tossed about her hair. She then turns her eyes towards Ranma.

"I'm surprised that you'd need my help, stud."

"Even I, as arrogant as I can get at times, need help from my friends…this once," Ranma says.

"Humph."

"You…came for me?" Yukari says. "After what happened?"

Ranma bends down slightly.

"Yukari, Moka reminded me why friends are important to have," Ranma says. "So…if you want…we can be friends. After all, I think your ability to cast spells…is pretty cool."

Yukari sniffs before crying.

"Wha-what?" Ranma says, as he backs up a bit.

"I…I'M SO HAPPY!"

"…"

A few days later…

"Life around here has certainly been a bit quieter," Kurumu says, as she and Moka walked down the school hall towards their classroom.

"That's because Yukari is getting along better with the rest of the class," Moka says, as she and Kurumu enters the class. She even made an effort to apologize everyone for her behavior-"

TING!

Both Moka and Kurumu see Yukari performing a glomp hold on Ranma.

"Oh, I'm glad we're special friends!" Yukari says, as she snuggles against Ranma.

"I said, friends, not 'special friends!" Ranma protested.

Yukari turns to the other girls.

"Just want to let you two know that Ranma will be MINE someday. Heh."

"Oh, no you DON'T!" Kurumu yells, as she grabs Ranma's arms. "He's my 'Destined One'!"

"No, Kurumu…Yukari," Moka says simply. She then jumps towards the impromptu dog-pile.

"RANAM IS MINE!"

"Moka, wait-!" Ranma began to say.

CHU!

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next time: While Ranma sorts out his feelings, he faces the menace of…THE LOVE LOVE ALIANCE! But is this a battle he can win, when he's not even trying? See you then!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ranma Plus Vampire! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "R1/2" and "Rosario + Vampire" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

It's been a month since Ranma Saotome, teen martial artist extraordinaire, arrived at the Youkai Academy. Although he liked the fact that the academy provided all sorts of challenges for him to test his prowess in the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu, Ranma was starting to get a bit…homesick.

"I have you now, twerp!" Soukai yells, as he rushes to face the object of his derision.

POW!

As Soukai sails away, Ranma lowers his fist with a sigh while walking to the main school building.

"Now THAT was a powerful punch!" says a bat, as it flutters away.

"Sigh…"

"Good Morning, Ranma-kun!" Moka says cheerfully, as she latched onto her best friend.

"Sigh…"

"Oh, no you don't!" Kurumu yells, as she grabs Ranma's free arm. "You're not going to get your meal while I'm around."

"Sigh…"

"We're best friends, so Ranma doesn't mind."

"Sigh…"  
"Oh, yeah? Well…he's my 'Destined One'! Ha!"

"Sigh…"

"Hey, Ranma-sama!" says Yukari, as she leaps onto Ranma's back. "How is my boyfriend doing today?"

"Hey!" Moka and Kurumu say in unison.

"Sigh…"

In class, Miss Nekonome calls upon Ranma to read a passage from the class textbook.

"Ranma-kun?"

Ranma wasn't paying attention, as he looks at the white clouds in the blue sky while sitting outside on his desk.

"Sigh…"

Out of curiosity, Miss Nekonome slides into Ranma's line of view.

"Are you okay?" Miss Nekonome asks.

Ranma blinks his eyes.

"Ranma-kun-?"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-!"

Later, during the class break, Moka catches Ranma on the upper terraces of the school. He was leaning on a railing while looking out towards the distance.

"Ranma, there you are," Moka says. "I've been looking for you."

"Sigh…"

Moka leans on the railing with Ranma.

"Miss Nekonome was very upset that you ran away from her."

"Sigh…"

Moka finally notices that there was something the matter with her friend.

"Ranma…is something the matter?"

Ranma sighs, as he continues to stare out into space.

"I…miss home, Moka," Ranma says. He then turns to his friend.

"Silly, huh?"

Moka places a hand on Ranma's arm.

"It's not," Moka replies. "I guess with me fighting the others for your attention, I tend to forget that you're a pretty normal guy."

She then turns around to lean on the railing with her back.

"Do…you have friends back home?"

"Yeah," Ranma says. "Well, mostly rivals, but there was one person that I was close to."

"How close were you to your friend?"

"Um, well, my friend was…once my fiancée, so I guess we were pretty close."

"F-fiancée?" Moka says, as she was taken aback. "You have a fiancée?"

"No, not any more," Ranma says. "It was decided that my…former fiancée and I needed to grow up a little before-"

And then suddenly, something dawned on Ranma.

"Oh, Moka!" Ranma says, as he steps back slightly. "I-"

"It's okay, Ranma," Moka says with a slightly sad expression. "We haven't gotten to know each other well enough to be friends-"

"Speak for yourself, Moka," Kurumu says, as she pops up out of nowhere. "Just because Ranma-kun had a fiancée, that doesn't mean he's MARRIED or anything. And besides…he IS my 'Destined One', after all."

Ranma merely rolled his eyes.

"Well, SOME of us like to be traditional about these things," Moka complained. "I…I may not like the fact that Ranma had a fiancée, but I still consider him my friend."

"So does that mean you've given up on Ranma?" Kurumu says, as she began rubbing against Ranma with her 'gifts'.

Ranma did his best not respond to Kurumu's musing. However, because he's around her all the time, there was a point where Kurumu's pheromones reached a saturation point.

BLOOSH!

"Urgh!" Ranma yelps, as he held his nose.

"Oh, no you don't!" Moka says, as she got in between Ranma and her rival. "If you kiss him, you'll make him YOURS!"

"Well, duh, that's the point, silly!" Kurumu says. "So does this mean you want a boy that had a fiancée?"

Moka looks at Ranma, as blood poured down his nose.

"Oh, yes!"

CHU!

"Arrgh!" Ranma yells. "What do I look like, a snack bar or something?"

Later…

"At least I have some time to myself," Ranma says, as he carried a sack full of books back to Miss Nekonome's class. He often does volunteer work in order to get out of doing classroom assignments.

"Man, I could fight someone to take my mind off of things-"

"Hey, you!" yells a voice ahead of him.

"Hmm?" Ranma says to himself, as he looks up. He saw three dorks running to stop in front of him. They appeared to be of different shapes and sizes.

The first one was the tallest, and wore glasses. The second one was neither tall nor short. The third one was short and stout, and had slightly spiky hair.

"You there!" demanded the middle student. "Are you 'Ranma Saotome'? Of 'Class 3'?"

"I am," Ranma says. "What's it to ya?"

"We will never forgive you!" says the stout one.

"We…proclaim you our enemy!" says the first one.

"Enemy, huh?" Ranma says. "Get in line."

"You think this is game?" says the second boy. "You think we're amused?"

"Well, I think YOU are funny to ME…considering the fact I don't know what you are talking about," Ranma says.

"Very well…"

Suddenly, all three boys pull off their light-green school jackets off to reveal pink short robes with blue trim. On the trim itself had kanji writing on it.

"LOVE cute Moka-chan!" says the second boy.

"We won't lose to the likes of you!" says the third boy. He then looks away with a forlorn look.

"Kurumu, love, love, lovely Kurumu…"

"C-U-T-I-E Yukari!" yells the first boy. "Moe, moe, huu, huu!"

Ranma could only respond with a "sweat drop".

"…"

"Well?" the second boy says, who apparently is the leader of the trio.

"Well…four-eyes is a pervert…"

"What?" the first boy says. "How dare you?"

"'How dare I'? Dude, Yukari is a KID."

"But…she likes you-"

"First, she's a FRIEND, and secondly, I see her affections as nothing more than a crush. But, unlike YOU, I'm not looking for twelve-year old girl to be my girlfriend."

"…"

Ranma then turns to the third boy.

"And you wouldn't last a second with Kurumu, even if she's interested in ya."

"Hey!" the Kurumu fan says.

Ranma focuses his attention towards the leader of the proverbial pack.

"And you want to go out with Moka, be my guest. She deserves someone better than me."

"So, you're releasing your claim over her?" the second boy says.

"I don't claim my friends, jack."

"Humph!"

"Even if that is the case, we have forged an alliance to stop the menace known as 'Ranma Saotome'! I am Kouzou, leader of the Moka-sama Fan Club!"

The third boy steps forth.

"I am Gouzaburou, leader of the Kurumu-sama Fan Club!"

And then the first boy steps forth.

"And I am Kubisaku, leader of the Yukari Fan Club!"

"Together, we are…the LOVE LOVE ALLIANCE!" says the second boy, as he and his friends were in a sentai pose."

"That was SO lame," says a bat, as he flutters by.

"No kidding," Ranma says. "Look, I don't care what you do, just leave me alone, okay?"

Ranma turns to leave…

"WAIT!" the second boy says, as he went to grab Ranma's shoulders.

WOK!

The second boy flies backwards.

"Hey!" say the second boy's friends, as they helped the boy up.

"I didn't give you permission to put your hands on me, bud," Ranma says. "Do so again, and I'll take that as a challenge-"

"Ranma!" cries a voice.

Ranma and the three boys turn around to see Moka, Kurumu and Yukari running up towards them.

"Ranma, are you okay?" Yukari says.

"Yeah," Ranma replied.

"We heard that some boys were looking you," Kurumu says.

"So it seems…"

Moka stops in front of the boys.

"What do you want with Ranma?" Moka asked the boys.

"HE…is our enemy, and our obstacle to our happiness!" says Kubisaku.

"They think it's MY fault that we're friends," Ranma says to the girls.

"Oh," Moka says, with a hint of disappointment. "Friends…"

"It IS your fault, Ranma Saotome! We don't believe that you are worthy of their affections. And if they can't realize it…we'll have to PROVE our point!"

And with that, the Love-Love Alliance runs off.

"Weirdoes," Ranma says.

"Are you SURE you're okay?" Kurumu say. "I can comfort you, if you want-"

"Ranma-sama does NOT want to be comforted by you, 'Miss Cow'," Yukari says.

'Aw, man…I'm outta here,' Ranma thought as he sneaks off…

"That's it, little brat!" Kurumu yells. "I'm gonna-!"

"Guys, wait," Moka says, as she looks around. "Where did Ranma go…?"

Wooowooowoooo…

A short time later, Ranma is back in his dorm room.

"Finally, the school week is over, and I can relax-" Ranma says, just as he notices an envelope on the floor.

"Huh," Ranma says, as he picks up the envelope. It was addressed to him from-

"Akane…"

The next day, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari were sitting in the school cafeteria. Even on the weekends, the cafeteria was open, especially since the school clubs takes place during that time.

"Have you guys seen Ranma?" Moka says, as she sits down with her tray.

"Why?" Kurumu asks. "Need to feed on him or something?"

"Kurumu, don't be mean," Yukari says. "I can't find Ranma either."

"Maybe he's hiding from weird boys?" Moka says.

"Feh, I wish I can hide with him," Yukari says with a frown. "One of those guys is having people take pictures of me. Brrr!"

"Well, at least you don't have a stalker," Kurumu says with disgust.

"Hmmm," Moka mused.

"What are you thinking, Moka?" Yuakari asks.

"I'm just worried about Ranma."

"He can take care of himself, because he's a fighting genius. Ya-ta!"

"I know, but…"

"You really like him…even after knowing he had a fiancée?" Kurumu says gently.

"WHAT?" Yukari yells.

"No, I realize that I will have to accept the notion that Ranma had a fiancée…"

Moka pauses for a moment.

"But if I want to make my intentions known, I have to be more straight forward."

"Wait," Yukari says, as she turns to Kurumu. "Did Moka just say-?"

"Yes, she did, okay?" Kurumu yells.

Moka stands up, and clinches her fist.

"I have to tell him how I feel…about him."

"Me, too!" Kurumu says, as she stands as well. "I, too, must tell Ranma how I feel."

"I think he knows how you feel, Kurumu," Yukari says. "A bit too much, if you know what I mean-"

Just then, a bat flutters by, this time wearing a postman's cap.

"Mail delivery!" the bat says, as it drops a note in Moka's hand.

"Hmm?" Moka says, as she opens the note.

"What does it say?" Kurumu asks.

"Let's see…"

_Dear Moka, Kurumu and Yukari,_

_I'm sorry for not telling you three in person, but I received a letter from home on short notice. So, I will be leaving the school this afternoon, but I wanted to let you all to not worry about me. I already let the Miss Nekonome and the rest of the school know that I will be leaving, so I haven't gone missing or anything. Hopefully, I can return soon. Until then…take care._

_Ranma._

"Oh, no!" Yukari yells. "Ranma…is leaving us-!"

"But…he'll return, right?" Kururmu says. "Right, Moka-"

"Ranma!" Moka yells, as she runs out of the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, Ranma was waiting for the bus to take him back to Tokyo, by the pumpkin-headed scarecrow. He was dressed in his usual Chinese clothes, and had his pack on his back.

"Sigh…"

About a minute later, Ranma takes out the envelope that he received through the mail. It was already opened, so it was easy for him to re-read the later that he received from his former fiancée…

"Hey, you!" says a familiar voice.

Ranma turns around to the Love-Love Alliance standing there.

"WHAT?" Ranma yelled.

"We're not finish with you!" yells Kubisaku. "Until YOU are defeated, we cannot enjoy the beauty of our beloveds!"

Rarely would Ranma get angry, but-

"That's it," Ranma says, as he drops his bag. "I told you guys that I'm just friends with Moka and the others. But…if you want to fight, I'll give ya one!"

"Fine," Kouzou says. "Since we're outside the school boundaries…we CAN fight! YAH!"

Kouzou lowers a cone on his head. It expands to form some sort of head."

"HEE-YAH!" Kubisaku yells, as he stretches his neck to extra-length.

"Whoo-EEE!" Gouzaburou grunts, as he became featureless, while his body expands into a ball.

"Love-Love Alliance…ACTION!"

Ranma wasn't sure if he should laugh at how ridiculous these so-called "monsters" look.

"Okay…"

"We hate the fact that you have the affections of the three hottest women on campus at your beck and call," says Kubisaku. "Especially Yukari-sama!"

"Dude, she's a KID!"

"Now, you shall be punished!" the Love-Love Alliance yells, as they charge forward…

Meanwhile, Kurumu is carrying Moka and Yokari to the bus stop, as she flaps her bat-like wings.

"Hurry, Kurumu!" Moka says. "Fly faster!"

"I'm trying, Moka!" Kurumu says, as she flaps her wings. "If it hadn't been for Yukari's magic-"

"HI RYU SHOTEN HA!" yells a familiar voice.

FWOOSH!

In the distance, the girls can see a huge tornado…

"Whoa," Kurumu says.

"I…just sensed a huge energy spike," Yukari says.

"We have to see if Ranma is okay," Moka says urgently. "Hurry!"

Soon the girls arrive to see the Love-Love Alliance, now normal, scattered about the ground.

"Not even worth a comment on this massive defeat, chu," a bat flutters about.

"Ohhhh," the boys of the Love-Love Alliance moaned in unison.

Moka lands first, and looks around. Her eyes scan the area, and finds-

"RANMA!" Moka yelled, as she runs to glomp upon Ranma.

"Hey, what happened here?" Kurumu asks.

"I had to cut lose," Ranma says.

"You did that?" Yukari asked.

"Yes, is a martial arts technique that I learned from an 'old ghoul' named 'Cologne'."

"Ranma," Moka began.

"Yes…?"

SLAP!

"Ow!" Ranma yells. "What the heck was that for?"

"THAT is for not telling me you had a fiancée before today, Ranma," Moka says.

"…"

Then, Moka gave Ranma a hug.

"This is for being my…best friend, Ranma. I…I don't want you to go."

"That goes for the two of us," Kurumu says, as she and Yukari also hug Ranma.

"Yeah!" Yukari says.

The president of the Yukari-sama Fan Club looks up.

"How come Yukari-sama can hug you, yet I'm the pervert?" Kubisaku asks.

"Because I don't go trolling for young girls, jerk."

"Grrr!"

Ranma breaks the hug.

"Guys, I have to go home to celebrate…Akane's birthday," Ranma says, as he presents Akane's envelope.

"Hey, it's a birthday card," Kurumu says, as she takes a look at the piece.

"That's neat, Ranma," Yukari interjects.

"Oh," Moka says. "So, you'll be back?"

"Well, I wouldn't be bringing Miss Nekonome's homework home with me if wasn't," Ranma says, as he motion his sack.

As if on cue, the weird bus that brought Ranma to Youkai Academy, comes around.

SKREEE!

The bus stopped in front of the assembled group. The bus door then opens.

"Well, kid…you ready to go?" the bus driver asks.

"In a minute," Ranma says, as he glances over his shoulder. "The bus only comes around once a month, you know."

"Actually, it has been decided that my bus route will be used more frequently," says the bus driver."

"Huh?"

"That means that you can be back here any day of the week."

"Ya-tah!" Yukari yells in delight.

Ranma then focuses his attention Moka and the others.

"Well, this feels awkward…"

"Don't worry, Ranma-kun," Moka says. "I'll take your books back to your room."

"No, I will," says Kurumu. "After all, I have the key."

"What?" Ranma yells. "So that was YOU that I've been hearing sighing sometimes at night...from the closet?"

"Well," Kurumu says, as she turns bright red.

"Kid?" the bus driver. "I'm on a schedule, you know."

"Fine, I'm coming. Sheesh…!"

Thus, with one final hug, Ranma hops on the bus. The bus' door closes, allowing the driver to take off.

"Buh-bye, Ranma!" Yukari yells, as she waves.

"Bye, Ranma!" Kurumu yells. "See you Monday!"

Silently, Mika waves her good-bye…

'Be seeing you, Ranma,' Moka thinks. 'And please…come back safely…'

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next time: It's the first day of class of the new week…time to join a school club! Unfortunately, the one club that Ranma ends up joining is the club that forces him to reveal his greatest secret! See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ranma + Vampire! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½" and "Rosario + Vampire" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a continuation, crossover story.**

* * *

**Part 6**

* * *

"Ranma, your bus is here!" Kasumi calls out, as she yells from the main foyer of the Tendo Compound.

"I'm coming!" Ranma yells, as he rummages through his pack. "Damn, now where is that package-?"

"I have it, Ranma," says a voice from behind.

Ranma looks up to see Akane holding a wrapped package marked with the words "Jusenkyo Products, Limited".

"Thanks," Ranma says, as he takes to small item from Akane's hands, in order to put it into his sack.

"I'm surprised you were able to get that from 'you-know-who'."

"Well…I had to challenge the 'old ghoul' to a game of 'Ramen Combat'."

"'Ramen Combat'?"

"Yeah. Basically, I had to use noodles in a sparring match. That may sound stupid, but the fight itself wasn't."

"I see…"

Ranma cinches his pack until it was fully secured.

"That should do it," Ranma says, as he slings the pack. He then turns around to face his former fiancée.

"Akane, I-"

"No, don't," Akane says, as she places a finger on Ranma's lips. "We both agreed to not commit to each other…for now."

Akane pauses for a moment.

"And this Mokyuu person you told me about seems to be a nice person."

"Um, yeah…"

"And I bet she's pretty, too."

"Oh, yeah…"

KLONK!

"Ow!"

"Ranma, you're not supposed to agree with me on THAT part…you JERK!"

"Uncute tomboy," Ranma says, as he rubs his head.

And then, Akane goes in to hug Ranma.

"Just be careful, okay?" Akane says.

Ranma hugs Akane back tightly.

"I will…"

Downstairs, the weird bus driver was smoking a cigarette, while Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi tried to pry information from him.

"Okay, sugar…where are you going?" Ukyo demanded.

"To a private school," the bus driver replied between "drags".

"We want to know WHERE you going," Shampoo demanded.

"You should be more worried about not being deported, girl."

"Sir, I will pay handsomely, if you tell me where you are taking Ranma-sama," Kodachi says.

"Kid, some things a bit more priceless…like one's soul."

"Why are you guys bothering the bus driver?" Ranma says, as he walks towards the bus.

"Ranma!" the girls say, as they swarm to hug the object of their affection.

"Hey, easy," Ranma says.

"Ranchan, why don't you tell us where your school is located?" Ukyo asked.

Ranma couldn't tell his friends that the school is a school for monsters…

"Because I actually want to STUDY for a change."

"Husband, when is the next time you be back?" Shampoo asked.

"I don't know, but definitely by the next school break."

"When you do, Ranma-sama, be sure to stop by MY place first," Kodachi says. "You do not need to be bothered by a commoner nor a barbarian."

"What?" Ukyo and Shampoo yells in unison, as their respective "battle auras" begin to glow…

"We better get out of here quick…before it gets ugly," Ranma says, as he climbs aboard the bus.

"Right," the bus driver says, as he drops his cigarette to the ground before smashing it with his foot. The driver then climbs aboard, closes the door, starts the bus' engines, and then takes off.

Later that day…

"Moka, he said that he'll be here," Kurumu the Succubus says, as she filed her fingernails. She didn't need to, but she was a bit bored at the moment.

Moka the Vampire paces back and forth in front of the scarecrow with the pumpkin head.

"I know, but I still miss him-"

"Guys, look!" Yukari the Witchling says, as she sees a familiar sight.

The chartered school bus emerges from the dark tunnel, and stops in front of the girls. A moment later, Ranma steps out.

"Ranma!" the girls say in unison, as they swarm to hug their male friend.

"Hey," Ranma says, as he felt himself being squeezed.

"Please don't leave again any time soon," Moka says. "I…I wouldn't be able to bare it."

Ranma looks into Moka deep, teal-colored eyes.

"Moka…"

"Well, I missed you the MOST," Kurumu says. She begins to rub herself on Ranma.

"Do you miss me, too, Ranma?"

Ranma could only perform the big sweat response.

"…"

"Hey, you COW!" Yukari yells. "Stop that!"

"Why should I?" Kurumu replies. "Besides, you're just jealous that I am 'gifted'…and you are as flat as a n iron board."

"Hey!"

Ranma could only sigh, as his life quickly returns to normal-

"Ranma?" Moka asked.

"Yes, Moka?" Ranma replied.

CHU!

"Arrgh!"

"You can't even wait until Ranma has settled in, can you?" Kurumu says.

"But…he's SO tasty!" Moka replied in earnest.

"Uhhhhh…"

"I think you sucked too much blood that time," Yukari says.

"Oh, dear…"

The next day…

"Okay, class…it is time to join a club," says Miss Nekonome cheerfully.

"Hmm?" Moka says.

"Joining a club will be factored into your overall grade, so I expect all of you to participate…right Ranma?"

At the moment, Ranma was snoring.

"Zzzzzzz…"

"I see," Miss Nekonome says, as she took out her bullhorn from her desk drawer. She goes over to where Ranma was napping. She then clears her throat, places the bullhorn to her lips, and-

"JOINING A CLUB WILL BE FACTORED INTO YOUR OVERALL GRADE!"

"Ahhh!" Ranma says, as he wakes up with a start.

"You're awake…GREAT!" Miss Nekonome smiles, before walking back to her desk. "Anyway, joining a club will help you all fit into human society…like me."

"Um," says a male student up front.

"Yes?"

"Your tail is showing."

"YOWL!"

Scratch-scratch!

"Man, the teacher can't take criticism," Ranma quips.

During the extended lunch break, the entire student body is out in the main courtyard, where they are to choose a class.

"I wonder if there is a martial arts club or something," Ranma says.

"Oh, never mind THAT," Kurumu says, as she, Moka and Yukari look about the area. "We should do something fun."

"Marital arts IS fun…to me, at least."

"We definitely should join the same club," Moka says.

"Fine, but nothing girly or anything."

A metal pan smacks on Ranma's head.

BANG!

"Ow!"

"Don't be mean, Ranma," Yukari says.

"I'm not trying to be, but I want to do something challenging."

"Hmmm," Moka says.

"Let's just go around and see what's we can all do," Kurumu says, as she and her friends began to search for a club.

Eventually, they did find a club.

"Hey, what about the swim club?" Kurumu says.

"That sound pretty neat," Yukari says. She turns towards Ranma.

"What do you think?"

"Eh," Ranma says, as he shrugs. He then turns to Moka.

"What do you think?"

Moka looks at Ranma, as she begins fidgeting.

"Moka, what's wrong?"

"It's…well…"

"Oh, that's right…you can't be around water, can you?" Kurumu says with a wiry smile.

"Is this true, Moka?" Ranma asked.

Moka thinks for a moment. If she admits that she can't be in water, then Kurumu might have the upper hand in wooing Ranma…

"N-no, Ranma," Moka laughs nervously. "It's nothing."

"Oh. Well, we don't HAVE to join the swim club-"

"And why would that be the case?" says an older, female student, as she goes up to Ranma. "You're not afraid of getting wet, are you?"

"Of course, not!" Ranma yells.

"Then join our club. At the very least, we're holding a swimsuit contest there."

"Oh, yeah…THAT is right up my alley!" Kurumu yells in delight.

"Among other things," Yukari says quietly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

The girl goes up to Ranma, and extends her hand.

"By the way, my name is 'Tamao Ichinose', and I am the swim club president."

"Charmed," Ranma replied, as he took her hand.

"And your name is…?"

"Ranma…Ranma Saotome."

"Nice to meet you…Ranma," Tamao smiles. "So, will you be joining our club?"

Ranma looks at the teal-head girl, and then at Moka.

"How about this: I won't join your club…but I'll support those who want to join."

"Oh," Moka says with a surprised expression.

"Oh, can I participate in the swim contest, at least?" Kurumu says excitedly.

"Certainly," Tamao says. "You're certainly…gifted."

"Ya-ta!"

"If that's the case, then I'll join, too!" Yukari says.

"Then prepare to forfeit, because I'm going to WIN!"

Later that afternoon, Moka and Ranma are lounging by the pool, as the contest gets underway.

"I really appreciate you understanding my…condition," Moka says, as she held Ranma's hand.

"Hey, I know how you feel," Ranma says. "I don't pretty much care for water myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Um, well-"

"RANMA!" yells a certain voice in delight.

"Hmmm?" Ranma says, as Kurumu lands…on his face.

BLOOSH!

"What do you think of my bathing suit, Ranma?" Kurumu asks.

"Mmmph!"

Just then, Kurumu feels herself being lifted into the air…just before being tossed into the water.

SPLASH!

"Hey!" Kurumu yells, as she sputters out water.

"What do you think of MY bathing suit, Ranma?" Yukari says.

"It…looks nice," Ranma says.

"But why are you wearing a hat with your swimsuit, Yukari?" Moka asked.

"I…I like being different-"

"Okay, boys and girls!" says the announcer. "Let's welcome…our bathing beauties!"

Girls of varying types begin to file towards the stage.

"Wish me luck!" Kurumu says, as she and Yukari head for the stage.

"No, wish ME luck!" Yukari says, as she stuck out her tongue.

"Well, for once, we can be bystanders for a change," Ranma says, as he leans back.

Moka merely smiles at Ranma, as she relaxes a bit. Being close to the water, Moka felt…tired. However, for her friends, she'll manage for the time being.

"Yeah…"

Later…

"…And the winner is…Kurumu Kurono!" yells the announcer.

"Ya-ta!" Kurumu yells, as she jumps for joy. She then rushes to Ranma.

"Is this wonderful?" Kurumu says, as she rubs herself against Ranma.

Consider the fact that Kurumu was in her bathing suit, the effect was much worse.

"…"

"Do you mind?" Moka says, as she pulls Kurumu off of Ranma.

"No, I don't," Kurumu says. "Humph!"

"Well, it's not fair that 'Miss Cow' won," Yukari says.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Ranma says assuredly. "There's always a next time-"

"So, Ranma, will you be joining our club?" Tamao asks.

Ranma looks at the girl.

"Naw," Ranma says. "Like I said, I'll support my friends who want to join, but that's IT."

"Sigh, what a waste of energy," Tamao shook her head. "Oh, well…at least we have other victims."

"'Victims'?" everyone yells in unison.

"Ah!" say one of the male classmates, as he is bitten by one of the swim club members. He begins to wither, as are all the other victims.

"Everyone, get back!" Ranma yells, as he pushes his friends back.

"It's funny how easy it is to lure a male to their doom," Tamao says, as she turns a mermaid in full. "You're the only male to be immune, I suppose."

Ranma looks at the situation. He knows that this school was full of monsters, but he's come to learn that even in a school full of monsters…even the weakest needed protection."

"I'm going to hate this," Ranma says to himself. "And I haven't even had the chance to use that stupid soap yet…"

And with that, Ranma leaps into the pool.

SPLASH!

"Ranma!" Moka yells, as she reaches for her friend.

"Moka, don't," Kurumu says, as she grabs Moka, thus preventing her from going after Ranma.

"Where did he go?" Yukari says, as she scans the pool area.

There were about a dozen mermaids in the water, not counting Tamoa. And then there were eleven…now ten-

"What?" Tamao yelled, as some of her mermaid friends were being tossed out of the pool. She dove in, as an obvious threat was being known.

SMACK!

A body comes flying out of the pool.

"I think I see Ranma- huh?" Yukari says, as their friend lands on the side of the pool.

"It'll take more than THAT to get me out of a fight," Ranma-onna says, as she shook the water from her hair.

"WHAT?" everyone screamed in shock.

Ranma-onna turns to her friends and smiles.

"Um, hi?"

Moka goes up to the girl, and gingerly touches her face.

"Ranma…is that you?"

"Um, yeah."

"How DARE you, you…you fish woman!" Kurumu yells to Tamao. "How dare you turn my 'Destined One' into a girl?"

"THAT was not my doing," Tamoa says with a smirk.

"Does THIS belong on a boy?" Kurumu says, as she squeezes Ranma-onna's left breast.

"Um, could you stop that?"

"Oh," Yukari says, as she takes out her magnifying glass to examine Ranma-onna's aura.

"What is it?" Moka asked.

"You…have curse, don't you?" Yukari says. "I see lots of chaotic energy."

Moka turns to Ranma-onna. She was afraid that her friend, the boy that she liked, might really be a girl…

"Ranma-"

"Look, I'll explain everything LATER," Ranma-onna says. "Right now, I have people to save."

Moka nods her head in reply.

Ranma-onna then turns to Kurumu and Yukari.

"Help me get those guys to safety, while I deal with Tamao," Ranma-onna says.

"Right," Kurumu and Yukari say in unison.

"Can I help?" Moka asks.

"Just stay out of the way," Ranma-onna says, before diving back into pool.

"Come on!" Kurumu says, as she took to the air.

"Wait for me-!" Yukari says, as she floated over to the pool.

SPLASH!

"I happen to be of water, Ranma," Tamoa says with a smirk. "What can you do about it?"

Ranma-onna smiles.

"I learned quite a few tricks over the years…like this one!"

Ranma-onna focused her chi before slapping her hands together. As she did so, she forced her water out between her fingers.

"SHARK…FIST!"

A shark made from the water of the pool suddenly appears, as it careens head first into the mermaid.

"Yikes!" the mermaid yelped, before-

FWOOM!

"Ha, take that- ulp!"

Some of the other mermaids grab Ranma-onna by the legs and arms, and begin dragging her down under water.

"Ranma!" Moka yells. She stops short of the edge of the pool.

"No…I must save him…no matter what!"

And with that, Moka dives into the water after Ranma-onna. However, she didn't know that Ranma-onna could hold her breath for a long time.

BAMP!

Ranma-onna frees herself just into to see Moka sink like a stone.

'Moka!' Ranma-onna says, as she rushes over to Moka. However, Tamao manages to recover, and begins to pull Ranma-onna back.

'No-!' Ranma-onna says. However, she manages to remove Moka's cross instead-

FWOOSH!

The force of Moka's transformation knocks everyone back to the edges of the pool…

"You dare use tricks to lure people to their doom?" Moka-sama says with a smirk.

"Such power," Tamao says in fear.

Moka-sama turns to Ranma-onna.

"Nice 'rack' stud," Moka-sama snorts.

"Hey, do you mind?" Ranma-onna yelled. "We got problems, you know!"

"Yeah…a problem that will soon be solved."

"Regardless of your power, you're still a vampire," Tamoa grinned nastily. "Water is still your weakness."

Moka-sama grunts, as she feels her power weakened.

"That won't stop me from hurting you."

Moka-sama glances towards Ranma-onna.

"You had your fun with this person…now it's MY turn."

"Whatever," Ranma-onna says, as she began taking on Tamao's friends.

"Let's do this," Moka-sama says, as she leaps into the air, as did Tamao.

"As I told your friend Ranma, I am of the water."

Moka-sama smiles.

"I KNOW."

"What-?"

BAM!

With a single kick, Tamao is dunked into a pool net. Without water, the mermaid was out of her element.

"Ugh!"

"Victory!" says a stray bat.

Moka-sama lands on the side of the pool, tired from her ordeal. And then-

FISSSS-THATCH!

Moka-sama catches the silver cross.

"Thanks," Moka-sama says, as she rises to her feet. "Oh, and stud?"

"Yeah?"

"Pick a club that DOESN'T include a lot of water," Moka-sama says, as she puts the cross back on her rosary.

"I'll remember that…"

The next day…

"…And so I had to live with my Jusenkyo curse ever since," Ranma says, as he and Moka were walking towards the pool. "I had gotten some special soap that will prevent the curse from activating."

"Oh," Moka says with a relief. "Ranma…I'm glad that you're a boy."

"Me, too, Moka…me, too-"

"Ranma, Moka!" yells a voice.

Ranma and Moka both turn to see Kurumu and Yukari running up to them.

"Guys, we were looking for you," Yukari says.

"Humph, Moka probably wants to use Ranma for her own ends," Kurumu says. "Rememer: Ranma is my Destined One."

"So, you do not have problem with his…condition?" Moka asked.

"Moka, I'm a succubus. Still, at least Ranma's is male half the time."

"Wonderful," Ranma says sarcastically.

"Ranma, I promise you that someday, I will cure you of your curse," Yukari says. "Only then can I PROVE my worth."

"The only thing that you're proving is your nuisance," Kurumu replied.

"At least I'm useful, 'Miss Cow'!"

"Whatever. Ranma, why are you two are here anyway?"

"Well…there was only one club left for us to join, but I was told that the advisor was around here-"

"Yoo-hoo!" says a voice.

Ranma and the girls look up to see-

"Miss Nekonome?" Ranma says.

"I'm the advisor for the newspaper club," Miss Nekonome says. "And you DO need help in your writing."

"Ranma, maybe you can write about your adventures?" Moka says.

"Well, I definitely could use the practice."

"WONDERFUL!" Miss Nekonome says, as she splashes into the pool above their heads.

SPLASH!

"Humph," Ranma-onna says, as she shakes her head. "When it rains, it pours…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next time: Ranma must juggle the needs of the newspaper club, while dealing with the menace of a peeping tom…by moonlight! See you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ranma + Vampire! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½" and "Rosario + Vampire" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a continuation, crossover story.**

* * *

**Part 7**

* * *

The next day…

"…And I think we should go on a shopping spree, once the school is on 'holiday'," Kurumu says, as she and Ranma walk towards the room where the 'Newspaper Club' was going to take place.

Ranma, with his hands stuffed in his pockets, turns to face his friend.

"Now, why would I want to do THAT?"

SPLASH!

"Hey!" Yukari yelled jubilantly.

"What the heck was THAT for?" Ranma-onna sputtered.

"I like seeing you like this better," Yukari says, as she snuggles against her 'boyfriend'."

"…"

"And to answer your question, Ranma-darling, I think we have the same bust-size," Kurumu says, as she begins squeezing Ranma-onna's chest.

DLOOP! DLOOP! DLOOP-!

"…"

"Naw, I think yours are bigger, Kurumu," Yukari says, as she squeezes Kurumu's bust.

DLOOP! DLOOP! DLOOP!

"Yep, their bigger."

"Really? Because I thought they were same size-"

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP THAT?" Ranma-onna yelled. "Sheesh. Sometimes, you two are almost as bad as this guys I know back home-"

"Ranma!" yelled a voice.

Ranma-onna, Kurumu and Yukari turn to see Moka happily flying straight into Ranma-onna's arms.

"What is it, Moka-?"

CHU!

"You can run, but you can't hide!" says a stray bat, as it flutters away…

"Arrgh!" Ranma-onna yelled, as Moka drew some of Ranma-onna's blood.

"I missed you this morning," Moka says, as she licked her lips.

"That was the POINT," Ranma-onna replied.

"Oh, you're so silly…"

Ranma-onna turns to Yukari.

"Can you-?" Ranma-onna asked.

"Awww," Yukari says with disappointed, as she conjures up a teakettle filled with hot water.

"Thank you," Ranma-onna says, as she pours the contents on her head…

"So, how long have you had your…condition?" Kurumu asked.

"A couple of years, now," Ranma says, as he tosses the teakettle aside.

CRASH!

"Meeroowl!"

"Oh, our student adviser is here," says Moka.

"Sorry Miss Nekonome!" Ranma yelled.

"It's…okay," Miss Nekonome called out from within the conference room. "Ow…"

A short time later…

"Now that you are here-" Miss Nekonome began.

Ranma raises his hand.

"Yes, Mister Saotome?"

"Is…this all there is?"

"Well, heh," Miss Nekonome says, as she twitches her ears nervously. "Maybe…"

"Aw, great…I KNEW I should have joined the martial arts club."

"But you should be happy for the additional responsibilities, Ranma-darling," Kurumu says. "I want our children to be proud of their father's accomplishments."

"WHAT?" Yukari and Moka yelled in unison.

"Pre-marital relations is irresponsible behavior, Ranma-kun," Miss Nekonome says with a stern expression.

"Ranma, how COULD you?" Moka says, with a weepy expression.

"I'm really disappointed in you…you CHEATER!" Yukari interjects.

"We are NOT together," Ranma protested. "I am NOT with anyone else, for that matter, okay-?"

CLICK!

All eyes turn towards the entrance of the conference room.

"Oh, I forgot about you," Miss Nekonome says, as she rubs her head. "Must be suffering from a mild concussion or something…"

Ranma groaned, as he felt bad for being so careless earlier.

"Oh, that's okay," handsome young man, as he walked into the room carrying a few bouquet worth of flowers with him. "I, Genei Morioka, Newspaper Club president, present these to you all…except for the guy with the pigtail.

"What?" Ranma yelled, having felt slighted.

At the same time, all the girls were taken aback by the young man's beauty.

"Looks like you have competition, kid!" says a lone bat, as it flutters away.

"Who asked for your opinion, anyway?" Ranma yelled.

"Please," the young man says, as he passed around the flowers. "Call me 'Gin'."

"Gin-kun is a second-year member of the club," Miss Nekonome says. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask."

"I'm only here to help out, after all," Gin says with an earthy laugh.

"Oh, brother…"

"Well, now that Gin is here, I can go to the staff meeting…after I go to the infirmary."

"Arrgh!" Ranma groaned. "I said I'm sorry…geez!"

A short time later, after a brief orientation, it was decided that the peeping incidents should be the first "scoop" to be looked into. To that end, there was a general call for eyewitnesses…

"Are you sure this is high enough?" Moka says, as she and Kurumu began placing flyers all over the school.

Gin strokes his chin.

"Maybe a little higher," Gin says.

"We're trying, but we can't go any higher," Kurumu says.

Just then, Ranma and Yukari enter the scene, as they turn the corner with a stack of flyers in hand.

"-Man, I wish I can do what you do, Yukari," Ranma says.

"Well, since your 'girl-form' is a magical construct, you could learn to initiate spells, using the energy from your girl-form," Yukari says.

"Really?"

"It's a possibility that I can look into."

Ranma smiles.

"I'd appreciate that-"

And then, Ranma sees Gin squatting down and looking up…underneath Kurumu's and Moka's mini-skirts.

"You, Gin!" Ranma yelled.

Gin casually stands to face Ranma.

"What?"

"You shouldn't be indecent to Kurumu and Moka."

"Huh?" say the two aforementioned girls in a perplexed manner.

"Don't be silly, Ranma," Gin says. "I'm just here to help my fellow newspaper club members."

"Yeah, right!"

"What's going on?" Moka asked.

"Ranma was JUST telling me that he looked underneath you and Kurumu's skirt."

"WHAT?" Moka and Kurumu yelled.

"No, I didn't-"

SLAP!

"OW!"

"How…how dare you?" Moka says, as she runs off crying. "And…and I thought you would know what's it like to be a woman…"

"Huh?"

"If you wanted to peek at me, all you need to do is ask, Ranma," Kurumu says, as she goes after Moka.

"Ah, the perils of youth," Gin says, as he walks on to finish putting up flyers.

"Wow, Gin is GOOD," says Yukari.

Ranma turns to look at the witchling.

"So you KNOW what just happened, right?"

"Yeah, you were with me, remember?"

"Then…why didn't you say something?"

"With those two mad at you, I can have you all to myself. Heh."

"Oh, brother…"

The next day…

"Moka, I'm telling you…I didn't 'peep' on you," Ranma says. "You KNOW of my condition. Why would I peep on any girl?"

"I don't care," Moka says as she harrumphed. "I HATE perverts. How do I know you simply use your girl form to peep on girls?"

"You know, that's it," Ranma stalks off. "If you don't believe me, then fine…BE that way!"

"Ranma-?"

Kurumu catches up to her rival.

"Well, it's looks like you lost a friend…and I gained a boyfriend," Kurumu says with a wiry smile.

"…"

"Personally, I think you're being too uptight about all this, especially after HE has been sharing his blood with you."

"Oh…"

"Look, whatever he might be, being a pervert is the least of his qualities as a man. Then again…I'm hoping that there's enough of the pervert in him to actually accept my advances."

Moka was in a quandary. She knew that Ranma, overall, was a good friend. But her fear of "peeping Toms" was pronounced.

Later…

"They say that Gin was heading towards the gymnasium area," Ranma says as he ran down the pathway. Even though he could tell that Gin possessed a lot of power, Ranma was determined to set him straight-"

"Hey, YOU!"

"Huh?" Ranma says, as he turns his head to see two girls trying to cover themselves up…from within the girls' locker room.

"How DARE you peep at us…in broad daylight?" says one girls.

"Now, wait just a minute-"

KLONG!

"Ow," Ranma says, as the wash pan bounced off his head. "This…really sucks."

Throughout the afternoon, Ranma was somehow deemed to be the serial peeper, based upon the sheer coincidences that were taken place. Wherever he went to find Gin, there was a bevy of angry girls who assumed that Ranma was the culprit. Fed up, Ranma decided to go…undercover.

"Have you've seen Moka?" Yukari asks.

"No," Kurumu says. "Have you seen Ranma?"

"No," Yukari says, as she slouches in her seat in the conference room. "I've been trying to find him…after hearing all this talk about him being the serial peeper."

"Tell me about it," Kurumu says. "To think I had THOUGHT he was the peeper."

"So, you believe him after all?"

"Well, I do NOW," Kurumu says. "How can Ranma think to peep on other girls, when he has ME?"

Silence.

"Other than that, we have to get evidence proving his innocence," Yukari says.

"Right," Kurumu says. "And then, Ranma will…appreciate me more."

"Actually, you can help me in a big way," Ranma says, as he peeks his head from the bushes by the window.

"Ranma!" Kurumu and Yukari exclaims.

"Hi, guys," replied Ranma.

"Where were you?" Kurumu asked.

"We were worried about you, Ranma," Yukari says.

"Hiding," Ranma replied. "I wouldn't be surprised if Gin is the peeper."

"How do you know?" Kurumu says, mildly disappointed.

"Every time I try to find the guy, angry girls pounce on me."

"But what can we do about it?" Yukari says.

Ranma smiles.

"We set a trap."

The girls nod their heads collectively.

Later that night…

"What's this?" Gin says, as he passes by a window in the girls' gym. He was lurking about the campus, when he came upon an interesting sight. "I didn't think there would be anyone left…"

Gin takes a look inside, as sees a red-haired girl putting on her undergarments. He couldn't see the girl's face…

"Oh, yes," Gin says, as he pulls out his pocket camera. Quietly, he took a few shots…

"There," Gin says, as he pockets his camera. "Now, I can find Moka, so I can lend a shoulder for her to cry on."

And with that, Gin leaps unto the roof to find Moka.

A moment later, Kurumu and Yukari emerge from the bushes.

"Ranma, we have the evidence!" Yukari says.

"Isn't this nice?" Kurumu says, as she hugged Ranma-onna…as chests rub against one another.

DLOOP! DLOOP!

"Would you stop that?" Ranma-onna says with a blush, as a blood trickles down her nose.

"Yeah, we have to tell Moka!" Yukari says angrily.

"Do we have to?" Kurumu says with disappointment.

A short time later, Ranma (back in male form), Kurumu and Yukari find Gin holding Moka's hands tenderly.

"Hey, buddy!" Ranma yelled.

Moka and Gin turn to face Ranma and his friends.

"Ranma…?" Moka says.

"Well, I hear that you're the serial peeper," Gin says with a smirk. "Care for an interview?"

"Funny, I should be asking YOU that question," Ranma says, as he pulls out some photographs, and tosses them at Gin and Moka.

THATCH!

The two catches the photos, showing Gin taking pictures of a red-haired girl while the girl in question was changing.

"What?" Gin exclaimed.

"Ranma?" Moka says.

"They SAY that pictures are worth a thousands words," Kurumu says.

"And WE say that the student body would be VERY interested in reading those words," Yukari says.

Moka looks at Gin, as she backs away from him.

"You…you lied to me."

"Enough of this nonsense," Gin says with a growl. "I'll just have to take you girls…by FORCE."

With that, Gin, moving at unbelievable speed, leaps over Ranma and his friends, and changes…into a full werewolf.

"HOWL!" Gin yowled.

"Aw, hell!" Ranma says. "Everyone, get back!"

"You THINK you can stop me, Ranma?" Gin says, as he rushes at Ranma. So fast was he, that he seemed to blink.

FFT! FFT! FFT-!

SLICE!

"Argh!" Ranma yelled, as he feels his skin being raked by Gin's sharp claws.

"Ranma!" Moka yelled.

"I got it!" Ranma says, as he steadies himself. He then focuses his thoughts on his opponent.

'For every step I take, he's moving TWO,' Ranma thought to himself. 'Therefore, I will have to use my the forbidden techniques...'

"Ranma," Moka says, as she goes to Ranma's side. "Let me help."

"But, Moka-?"

"No, I want to make it up to you for not believing in you," Moka says.

Ranma smiles.

"Together?" Ranma says.

Moka smiles back.

"Together," Moka replies.

"Fine. Get ready to act when the time comes…"

And with that, Ranma removes Moka's silver cross from her person.

FWOOSH!

"What kind of power is this from Moka-?" Gin says.

"Never mind her, pal," Ranma says. "We're not done yet!"

"Right. But you have NO chance against ME. Under the full moon, my speed and agility is supreme!"

"The let's test that theory," Ranma says.

FFFT! FFT! FFFT! FFFT!

As Gin attacks, Ranma mentally timed those attacks. He used an aspect of the Umisenken Technique that masked his presence. Werewolves were keen on having extended senses, which were honed to zero-in on their prey. However, without those senses, Gin was moving blindly.

BAM!

SLICE!

POW!

SLICE!

CHOK!

SLICE-!

"Whoa," Yukari says. "I can't even see those guys."

"Tell me about it."

"Impossible!" Gin yells. "How can you manage to HIT me?"

WHOOM!

"Here I am!" Ranma yelled.

"I got you now-!"

"Yukari, douse me with cold water!" Ranma yelled.

"Oh, okay!" Yukari replied, as she waves her magic wand.

SPLASH!

Just as Gin was about to hit his target-

"Here, pal: take a LOOK!" Ranma-onna yells as she exposed her chest.

Gin sees this.

"Urk!" Gin says, as blood shoots from his nostrils. "Heaven…"

Like Moka-sama, Ranma-onna chambers her kick, and-

BAM!

"Arrrgh!" Gin yells, as he flies into Moka-sama, who catches the werewolf by the collar.

CATCH!

"What…beauties…" Gin says, as he was still dazed by the sight of Ranma-onna's bust.

"You're going to pay for being a nuisance," Moka-sama says. She then tosses Gin into the air. As he came down, Moka-sama performs a double-flip quick.

BAM-BAM!

And Gin sails away…far, far away.

"I regret nothing-!"

"Humph," Moka-sama says with a smirk. She then turns to face Ranma-onna.

"If you're going to be in your girl-form, stud, at least be a bit more modest," Moka-sama says.

"Er, sorry," Ranma-onna says, as she covers herself.

"Well," Kurumu says. "At least we got our scoop."

"THAT we did," Yukari says with a smile.

The next, when the news broke, a lot of girls were chasing Gin with brooms.

"I can't believe that Miss Nekonome is going to keep Gin on staff," Ranma says.

"Well, it's not like he can do anything now," Moka says.

"You wanna bet?" Ranma says, as he sees flowers of all sort were addressed to HIM.

"Please, Ranma!" Gin says, as he runs about the quad. "Save your true admirer!"

"I ain't that way, pal!"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next time: The life at school gets a bit colder, as a troubled student returns to class. Can Ranma save both himself and his latest admirer (and no, it's not Gin!)? See you next time…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ranma + Vampire! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½" and "Rosario + Vampire" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a continuation, crossover story.**

* * *

**Part 8**

* * *

The following week…

"Man, it seems to be cold around here," Ranma says, as he exits his dorm on the Youkai Academy school grounds.

And then he stops walking.

Ranma turns left…and then he turns right. The only thing the teen martial could see were the empty paths towards school.

"Alright," Ranma says triumphantly, just as a shadow slowly rises behind him. "It looks like I'll be 'bite-free'-"

CHU!

"Argh!"

"Good morning, Ranma-kun!" Moka-chan says, as she licked her lips. "I'll LIKE this new game of ours."

Ranma sighs. Being a tad fed-up with being Moka's equivalent of a freshly squeezed orange juice, Ranma proposed a game: if Moka manages to sneak up on him, she can get a bite. So far, Moka was "winning".

"Ugh," Ranma says in defeat. "Must I continue this…charade?"

"Oh, take it like a man, half-girl!" a stray bat says, as he flutters by.

"Get OUT of my business!" Ranma yelled at the bat.

"Who are you talking to, Ranma?" Moka asked.

"It's…nothing."

"Oh! I just remembered something."

"What?" Ranma says, as he slowly turns his head to face his friend.

"Today we get to distribute this week's edition of the school paper!" Moka says happily. "Isn't this GREAT?"

"I suppose so," Ranma says with a sigh.

"Then we better hurry if we are to get the best space," Moka says, as she suddenly grabs Ranma by the arm, and runs down the path.

"Hey-!" Ranma began to say, as he flew down the pathway to the school in tow.

A short time later…

"Get your latest edition!" Yukari the Witchling yells enthusiastically, as she raises her papers in front of the student body in the quad.

"No, get the latest edition from ME!" Kurumu says, as she jumps up and down to get the boys attention.

DOOP! DOOP! DOOP! DOOP-!

Apparently, that did the trick, as the boys flocked to Kurumu's side.

"Hey! No fair!" Yukari says.

"Ah, we seemed to be doing well," Gin says, as he passes out papers to the student.

Ranma looks up from leaning on his arm.

"Yeah, no thanks to YOU," Ranma smirks.

Scoot, scoot, scoot, scoot, scoot!

"You know, we can give away MORE papers if you change into that sexy vixen of yours," Gin says quietly.

Ranma raises an eyebrow.

"You know…it's day time, and there's no full moon right now," Ranma warned.

"Ah, point taken," says Gin, as he scoots back.

"Guys!" Moka says. "We're doing SO well!"

"Aye, we have," Gin says. "Maybe we should consider a bi-weekly format?"

"Count me OUT," Ranma says. "Bad enough I get to cover the school sports, but this is more work than I care for."

"But…your pieces are one of the best ones," Yukari says.

"Yes, not to mention I get to answer all those correspondences about your love life."

Gin, Moka and Yukari turns their collective heads to face Ranma.

"WHAT LOVE LIFE?" the three say in unison.

"First, I DON'T have a love life. And secondly, Gin? Ew."

"Hey, you can't blame a guy from trying to realize his dreams," Gin says, as he imagines himself as a barbarian in the throes of passion with the red-haired maiden-

CLONK!

"Ow!" Gin says, as he rubs his head.

"You keep it up, it's going to be a nightmare!" Ranma says, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Well, we should celebrate selling-out the latest edition," Yukari says.

And with that, the gang goes about their business, until-

"You guys…seem very close," says a purple haired girl, as she takes out her lollipop. She was dressed in ankle-length, white stocking (with horizontal purple stripes), and a bulky, white/purple sweater over her school uniform.

"I don't understand THAT."

"Sometimes I don't understand myself," Ranma says.

The new girl giggles slightly.

"What do you mean by THAT…Ranma?" Kurumu says with a perturbed expression.

"Kurumu, I didn't mean-" Ranma began to protest.

"Do you have an extra paper?" the girl asked.

"Um, I do…if you don't mind it being a bit rough and all," Ranma says, as he takes out his copy of the school newspaper, and goes over to the strange girl. As he did, he noticed that the air around him was getting colder.

"Thanks…Ranma Saotome," the girl says.

"How do you know THAT?" Yukari demanded.

The girl pulls out a scrapbook. She opens it to reveal that much of clippings were Ranma's newspaper articles.

"You're my favorite writer," the new girl says.

"Oh…"

"Not to mention…you're pretty cute," the girl says, as she gives Ranma a wink.

"Huh…"

The girl then closes her scrap book, and turns to leave."

"Be seeing you," she says before walking away.

"That was strange," Moka says.

"But, at least you have a fan, Ranma," Gin says with a hearty laugh, as he slaps Ranma on the back.

WHAP!

"Ow!"

"Well, it doesn't matter, because we are DONE," Kurumu says. "And you know what THAT means."

Kurumu and the others raise their collective fists into the air.

"PARTY!" everyone says in unison.

Later…

"…Kurono-san!" says Miss Nekonome, as she took roll call in class.

"Here!" Kurumo says.

"…Saotome-san!"

"Yo," Ranma says, as he continues to take his nap…outside.

"…Shirayuki-san!"

Nothing.

"Shirayuki-san?"

Nothing.

"I guess Shirayuki-san will be absent again today-"

CHUNK!

All eyes, save for Ranma, turn towards the entrance of the classroom.

"Shirayuki-san!" Miss Nekonome says with enthusiasm. "You're HERE!"

Moka and Kurumu sees the strange girl from earlier enters the classroom. She then walks over to sit down in the spot nearest to Ranma.

"Ranma!" Moka says, as she shakes Ranma.

"What?"

"That girl we saw earlier-" Moka begins to say.

"…Is here," the new girl says, as she sticks her face in Ranma's line of sight.

Ranma, who was napping with his face up, open his eyes.

"Hey, cutie," the girl says. "And by the way, my name is 'Mizore Shirayuki', Ranma Saotome."

"Ulp!" Ranma yelps, as he falls down.

BAM!

The girl giggles, while Moka and Kurumu shake their collective heads in disbelief.

Later…

"We better go get the snacks," Moka says.

"Wait, I thought Gin was suppose to do that?" Ranma says.

"He wanted to go on a fact-check," Kurumu says.

"Oh. On a future article?"

"No, on GIRLS."

"I had to ask."

"So, are you going to behave yourself while Moka and I do this errand?" Kurumu says, as she rubs herself against Ranma.

DOOP! DOOP! DOOP! DOOP! DOOP-!

"I hope you KNOW, I'm getting used to that."

"Oh," Kurumu says. "Then, in THAT case…"

Kurumu's hands begin to slide downward…

"Don't you DARE do that to MY Ranma, Kurumu!" Moka says, as she grabs Kurumu's arm. "Come on!"

"But he's my 'Destined One'!" Kurumu says. "He's suppose to responds to me…"

Red faced, Ranma breathes a sigh of relief.

"I don't know how much I can take that girl," Ranma says to himself. And then, he felt a presence…

Ranma quickly turns around, and sees Mizore peeking around the corner.

"Mizore?" Ranma asks.

Mizore steps out fouling onto the main hallway.

"I…I forgot to ask you for your autograph," Mizore says. "I hope you don't mind…"

With Ranma's ego sufficiently boosted, Ranma complied with the request.

"Whom do I make it out to?" Ranma says with a cocky smile.

"You're funny," Mizore says. "I'm…glad that Miss Nekonome sent me the school paper while I was away…"

"I hope you had fun, 'cuz, believe me, going to school ISN'T."

"Oh," Mizore says, as she looks away.

"But, at least I have friends to keep my attention focused," Ranma says, as he finishes writing his signature.

"There," Ranma says, as he hands the scrapbook back to Mizore.

"Thank you," Mizore says. "I…like your sports articles, but I like the ones about you trying to fit in."

"Huh?"

"Yes. I mean, you could have ran away, but you're so brave…"

"Well, brave or not, you got to be willing to do what it takes to get what you want in this world."

"I see…"

Glomp.

"Maybe…I'll take your advice, right?" Mizore says.

"Um, well, yes," Ranma says, realizing his mistake. "Well, I better get going-"

"Wait," Mizore says. "I heard you were having a party?"

"Yeah…"

"When does it start?"

"Probably in an hour or so. Why?"

"Well…you want to hang out for a little bit?"

"Like…what?"

"I like skipping rocks…"

"Alright, you got yourself a deal."

And with that, Ranma and Mizore head over to the school lake…

Splat, splat, splat, SPLASH!

"That was awesome!" Mizore cheered.

"I KNOW," Ranma says. "The trick is to angle the stone to take advantage of the wind resistance-"  
DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG!

"Huh, it's four o'clock," Ranma says.

Mizore looks slightly disappointed.

"I…suppose you want to go to THAT club," Mizore says with a slight bit of anger.

"Well, it's time for a party."

Ranma looks at Mizore.

"You wanna come? There's cake to be eaten."

"No, I don't want cake," Mizore says, as breathed out concentrated cold air…as the surroundings began to ice up. It had gotten so cold that the pond was now frozen.

"I want YOU, Ranma Saotome," Mizore says, as he hair frosts up. "And like you…I will do whatever it takes…to get what I want."

"Aw, crap," says Ranma, as he gets into a fighting stance.

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ranma Plus Vampire! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: "R1/2" and "Rosario + Vampire" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 9  
**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile…

Moka sighs, as she looks up at the wall clock in the Journalism Club's room. She was hoping that the treats she and the other girls were preparing for the club's party would be enough to entice Ranma to be in the room early…

"Ranma is certainly late," Moka says, as she places her head in her hands while leaning over…

CHUNK!

Moka turns to face the room's door, as it begins to open.

"Ranma?" Moka says, as she begins to smile.

Unfortunately for her, she saw Mizore's face, as the snow girl enters the room.

"Mizore?"

"Ranma won't be here," Mizore says, as she closes the door behind her. "In fact, he won't be in your little club."

"How can you say that?" Moka says with a slightly angry expression.

"Simple. He's more like ME than he is like YOU…"

Mizore begins to walk towards Moka, as if in a trance.

"Then again, you have more important matters to be concerned about," Mizore says, as she suddenly begins to choke the vampire.

"Ack!" Moka replies, as she is leaned over.

PLOP!

Now on the ground, Mizore begins to press down on Moka's neck.

"Mi-zo-re…?" Moka manages to say.

"Ranma doesn't need you, I'll make sure of that," Mizore says with detached expression.

'Her…hands,' Moka thought. 'They're so cold-'

With no other recourse, Moka slaps Mizore hard in the face.

SHATTER!

Unfortunately, as evidenced by the partially detached face, Moka realized that "Mizore" was not herself, literally.

"I'm not here, only my 'ice doll'," "Mizore" says, as raises her right arm. It begins to reform itself into something sharp.

"Ah!" Moka says.

"And now to end the eyesore…"

"Ranma!" Moka screamed.

Meanwhile, Ranma was having trouble of his own.

"Yikes!" Ranma says, as he dodges several ice projectile attacks from Mizore.

"Why won't you stay still?" Mizore asked. "I simply want to embrace you."

"Uh, no thanks," Ranma replied, as he skids back on the newly form sheet of ice, which blanketed the pond. Unfortunately, Ranma, to this very day, still did not know how to ice skate.

SLIP!

"Ulp!" Ranma says, as he fell back.

"I'm a 'snow woman', Ranma," Mizore says, as she calmly walks across the pond towards the object of her affection, while creating a type of corridor that would prevent Ranma from escaping. "The ice element is my birthright. And with just a thought…"

Suddenly, Ranma felt himself encased in ice.

"Huh?"

"I don't want our friendship to change, so I will keep you like this…forever."

While Ranma was not affected by the cold, thanks to the Soul of Ice Technique, he was hesitant in dealing with a girl who needed help. In some ways, Mizore's loneliness reminded him of hers, back before he came upon the Tendo household.

'Akane,' Ranma thought.

"We'll be together forever," Mizore says, as she lifts her cold, icy hands.

Ranma lifts his free left hand just enough to form a "flick hand gesture".

"No," Ranma says, as he taps on the ice that had him imprisoned.

FLICK!

SHATTER!

"Oh!" Mizore says, as her ice casing comes undone.

"Friends don't hold their friends against their wills," Ranma says, as he gets serious. "You may be a girl, but I WILL defend myself-"

"RANMA!" cries a voice from above.

Ranma and Mizore both look up to see Kurumu carrying Moka, while flying towards them.

"Ranma!" Moka yelled.

"How-?"Mizore says.

"By luck, I happened to arrive just before one of your puppets tried to kill Moka," Kurumu says, as she makes her final approach. "Though I had to destroy a perfectly good cake to do so…"

"What?" Ranma yells.

"Get away from here…Ranma is MINE!" Mizore yells, as she creates large shards of ice that nearly impales the girls.

"Ah!" Moka and Kurumu screamed.

"Moka!" Ranma yells, as he leaps into the air. "Kurumu!"

Ranma catches the girls in his arms.

"My hero!" Kurumu says, as she wraps her arms around her "Destined Ones".

"Uh, yeah," Ranma replied, as he gently lands-

BAM!

Or tries to.

"Ow," Ranma says, as he manages to get up.

"Ranma, are you okay?" Moka says, as she and Kurumu help Ranma to get up.

"Yeah, though my pride has been mortally wounded…"

"Those that stand in the way of my true love deserves to be punished," Mizore says, as she stares down Moka.

"I won't let you, Mizore," Ranma says. "If you take one more step towards my friends, I'll do whatever it takes to stop you."

"Wh-why can't you understand that we should be together?"

"He's suppose to be with ME, you know!" Kurumu yells. "Not with a snowflake."

"I'm not supposed to be with anyone, save for the person I choose to be with!" Ranma yells. "And nobody can do that!"

"Why…why can't you understand me?" Mizore says, as she begins to back away. "Why won't you understand that we're suppose to be together?"

WHOOSH!

A concentrated burst of wind and snow envelops Mizore.

"Ah!" Moka and Kumuru yell in unison.

"Mizore!" Ranma yells, with his eyes squinted.

And then, the snow girl was gone.

"She's gone," Kurumu says, as she scans the area.

"Ranma, are you okay?" Moka asked, as she goes to Ranma's side.

Ranma turns to face Moka.

"Never been better," Ranma says, trying to deflate the intensity of the situation. "I'm always on top."

"Really?" Kurumu says with excitement.

"Kurumu!" Moka says with a furious blush. "This is serious. Somebody could have been hurt."

"Well, I for one am glad she is gone-" Kurumu begins to say, when-

SHATTER!

"Huh?" Moka begins to say.

"The ice-!" Ranma says, as all three friends fall into the pond.

Later…

"Ugh," Ranma-onna says, as she shook her head of cold water. "I hate water…"

She, Moka and Kurumu managed to climb out of the pond. Unfortunately, the experience afterwards was none too pleasant.

"Ah-choo!" Moka says with a sneeze.

"I feel SO miserable," Kurumu says. She then turns towards Ranma-onna.

"But we can warm each other up, you know."

Ranma-onna merely sighs.

"The next time you three get into a fight, you should at least let me know what's going on," Yukari says, as she hands Ranma-onna a kettle of hot water. "Otherwise, the ice cream wouldn't have melted."

"How can we celebrate with the snow girl out there?" Kurumu says.

Moka turns to Ranma, as he is fully restored to manhood.

"Ranma?"

"I don't know WHAT to think, Moka," Ranma says. "Mizore is dangerous, but there is a lonely person that I feel empathy with."

"I wish someone would do something before more people get hurt," Moka says.

And then Yukari turns towards the entrance of the club.

"I wonder what's the commotion is all about?" Yukari says, as she gets up to open the door…just in time to see Miss Nekonome running by.

"Miss Nekonome!" Yukari yells.

The normally bubbly homeroom teacher stops to turn towards Yukari.

"Oh, Yukari," Miss Nekonome says. "Are all the club members here?"

"Yes," Yukari says.

"Except for the jerk Gin, of course," Ranma says. By now, Ranma has more control over his fear of Miss Nekonome, even though he still felt nervous around her.

"What happened?" Kurumu asked.

"One…of the teachers was hurt by Mizore," Miss Nekonome says. "The school has been looking for her."

"Oh, my," Moka says.

"Sounds like she's been throwing tantrums for being rejected by Ranma," Yukari says.

Ranma then gets up.

"I'll be back," Ranma says, as he opens the window.

"Ranma?"

"Stay here."

And with that, Ranma leaps out of the window.

"RANMA!"

Ranma immediately extends his senses, as he localizes the center of an enormous cold front.

"There," Ranma says, as he heads for the direction of the coast.

A few minutes later, Ranma comes to a complete stop.

"Mizore," Ranma says.

The snow girl, who was facing the red ocean, turns to face Ranma. She appeared to have been crying.

"Ranma…"

"You…did a bad thing because of me," Ranma says.

"I…did?"

"We need to go back to the school to deal with this."

Mizore shakes her head violently.

"No, no, NO!" Mizore yells. "I thought you could understand me. But you DON'T. You're like the others."

"What?" Ranma says, as he is taken aback.

"Why couldn't you understand me? WHY?"

FWOOSH!

Ranma felt an extreme temperature drop, as the surf pounds into an elaborate ice sculpture of jagged, red ice.

Ranma braced himself for the worst, when-

"Ranma!" Moka yells, as she and the girls come running up.

"Moka!" Ranma yells. "Kurumu! Yukari! Stay back! Mizore might try to hurt you all again!"

"Ranma, we just learned from Gin that Mizore was almost molested by the teacher she got injured," Kurumu says.

"Apparently, Mister Kotsubo, the gym teacher, has previously assaulted her," Yukari says. "That's why she's the way she is all this time."

"Damn," Ranma says. All this time, he thought that Mizore was on the verge of becoming a true monster, when, in fact, she was a victim herself.

"Mizore, I'm sorry-" Ranma began to say.

"It doesn't matter," Mizore says. "NOTHING MATTERS!"

"Yes," says an ice clone, as she and several more begin to pop up out of the ice sculpter.

"Yes, it doesn't matter," says another.

"Everyone will be buried in ice!" Mizore says, as the immediate area is blanked with ice and snow. "HAHAHAHAHAHA-!

"The cold-!" Kurumu says.

"All will feel my loneliness-!"

CRACK!

Due to the suddenly extreme temperature, the portion of the cliff that Mizore was standing on collapsed.

"Yahhhh-!"

"Mizore!" Ranma says, as he slides to grab the snow girl before she falls into the drink.

"Let me go!" Mizore yells.

Meanwhile, Mizore's ice dolls begin to surround Moka and the others.

"So cold, so lonely," says one doll.

"We should just die," says another.

"I don't think we can take them all," Yukari says, as she waves her magic wand.

"You think?" Kurumu replied. "All of them are attuned to Mizore's inner will."

Moka turns towards Ranma.

"Ranma!" Moka says.

Ranma looks back and assess the situation.

"Moka, you have to defend yourself and the others," Ranma says, as he lifts his free hand to form a knife hand gesture. "I'm sorry."

FLICK!

Faith in his abilities, Ranma threw a vacuum blade at Moka's rosary, praying that the only thing that will occur is a clean separation without causing an injury.

SLICE!

As the cross fell to the ground, Moka was swarmed over by bats.

"He did it!" Yukari says.

"Thank goodness," Kurumu replied.

SHATTER!

Moka-sama assessed the situation, while being slightly angry towards Ranma's seemingly disregard to Moka-chan safety. However, first thing's first…

"Sorry for the wait," Moka-sama says. "Regardless, I will have to destroy you all."

"All things must die," says one puppet.

"You and the others will die as well," says another puppet.

"Humph," Moka says with a smirk. "Worthless puppets."

"You will disappear, as will your friends," yet another puppet.

"The only ones to disappear…will be YOU."

Using her intense supernatural aura, Moka-sama begins to shatter the dolls by will power alone.

"Amazing!" Yukari say.

"I agree," says Kurumu, as she unfurls her wings and claws. "Let's help…"

Meanwhile, Ranma continues to talk to Mizore.

"Mizore, I'm sorry for thinking that you were a bad person," Ranma says. "Spooky, but still…"

"Why do you care?" Mizore replied. "Why would you care about a lonely weirdo like ME?"

"I care because I can, girl. And…I DO know what's its like to be a lonely weirdo."

"You…you do?" Mizore says, as she stares into Ranma's eyes.

"Yeah. When was growing up, I never had any friends, because my Pops took me on the road for ten years. Heck, I didn't even know my mother was even alive until recently. And it was only until I got settled a year ago that I was able to make friends, and this is while I am getting into fights and stuff."

"Oh…"

"So, you see, I do know what it's like to be lonely and weird."

"I don't see weird."

Ranma swallows hard.

"I become a girl whenever I get wet with cold water, because of a curse."

"Oh."

"Look, I don't know what will happen after this, but…I'm willing to face that unknown as your friend."

"Really?"

"Really. But you have to ease up on the stalker stuff."

"Oh, okay…"

And with that, Ranma pulls Mizore up to safety.

"There," Ranma says, as he scans the area. "Moka-?"

BAM!

Ranma fell backwards, as Moka-sama looks down at Ranma.

"Ranma!" Kurumu and Yukari yell in unison, as they run towards Ranma's side.

"What the heck was THAT for?" Ranma yells, as he rubs his face.

"For being a careless idiot, stud," Moka-sama says. "Don't try stunts that could cost both of our lives."

"And a loser!" says a stray bat, as it flies overhead.

"Oh, shut up!" Ranma yells. He then returns his attention back towards Moka.

"Moka, I would rather that you hit me with a mallet or something instead, you know."

"When I know that you're man enough for me, then I might just do that," Moka says, as she picks up her silver cross.

"And that means…?"

"You'll see what I mean when it's time, stud," Moka says, as she resets the cross on her rosary.

"…"

"Scary," Mizore replies.

"No kidding," Yukari says, as she applies first aid to Ranma's left cheek.

"Ah, you get used to it," Kurumu says.

"I hope not," Ranma says.

Later…

"Good work, everyone!" Gin says.

Ranma looks at the upperclassman.

"Well, we, um, couldn't have, um-"

"Yes?" Gin says with a knowing smile.

"Alright, thanks for helping us with your 'hobby'," Ranma says through gritted teeth.

"You can thank me properly by going out with me."

"Not in this OR the next life, jerk! I'm guy!"

"It's only a question of time before you accept your fate with me-"

Gin notices several battle auras within the room, with the source coming from Moka, Kurumu and Yukari.

"Or not…"

"Well, I have good news!" Miss Nekonome says. "Mizore will NOT be expelled!"

"That's good news," Yukari says.

"And the best news of all is that-"

'Why is it suddenly cold in here?' Ranma thought to himself before seeing Mizore's face peeking through the door.

"Ah!" Ranma jumps. "Stalker!"

"You're just being silly, silly," Mizore says, as she enters the room with a decidedly shorter haircut.

"You look good," Moka says approvingly.

"Well…I wanted a fresh start…as friends."

Ranma leans back in his seat and smiles. In spite of all the weirdness at Youkai Academy, he was finally feeling at home-

CHU!

'Dang, I let my guard down,' Ranma thinks, as Moka taps into Ranma's neck for his blood.

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Next time: Studying has always been hard for Ranma, so he acquires the services of a tutor to help him…with disastrous results! See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

R**anma Plus Vampire! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2 and R+V belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a crossover story.**

* * *

**Part 10**

* * *

It was a normal day at the Youkai Academy…if one calls having to deal with monsters all day "normal". Nevertheless, the sole human attending this unusual school, teen martial artist extraordinaire Ranma Saotome, had a much pressing matter to dwell upon…

"Argh!" Ranma yelled.

Moka looks up from her textbook reading. She and Ranma tend to hang out on the upper terrace of the school, in order to get some sort of privacy.

"What is it, Ranma-kun?" Moka asked.

"I just received a notice that I'll have to attend summer school," Ranma said, as he hands the letter to his vampire friend.

"Huh," Moka said, as she quickly scans the notice. "Well, this isn't so bad. You'll just have to pass the math examination."

"'Not so bad'?" Ranma replied. "I totally suck at math-"

Moka certainly perks up at the word 'suck', while licking her lips…

"Um, anyway," Ranma said, as he performs a sweat drop technique. "I am awful when it comes to numbers. Heck, I lived with a girl who had NO problem in getting me into deep debt, simply because I didn't calculate the interest of one of her loans this one time. Or maybe, there were more, come to think of it…"

Ranma sighs.

"And after being embarrassed in class today, I REALLY think I'll end up in summer school…"

Silence.

"Wait, you lived with a girl?" Moka asked.

Ranma looks towards his friend.

"What're you talking about?"

"Well, you just said that you lived with a girl," Moka said nervously. She knew that Ranma had a fiancée at home, but the twin pangs of longing and jealousy continues to dwell in the back of her mind…

"Um, I was referring to my, um, fiancée's sister. Back home, we'd refer to her as 'The Ice Queen of Furinken High'."

"Sounds like my kind of person," Mizore the Ice Maiden said, as she and the usual clique of friends from the Newspaper Club appear.

"Hi!" Kurumu the succubus said happily. Just as she was about to hug Ranma-

BAM!

"Hi, Ranma-kun!" said the witchling Yukari happily, as she lands on Kurumu's head while still on her broomstick.

"Er, hi?" Ranma said, as he produced a sweatdrop on his forehead.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mizore asked.

"I bet they were talking about some ecchi stuff," Kurumu said, as she frowned with jealousy.

"You're the one to talk, big boob!" Yukari replied.

"Hey, don't hate me for being 'gifted', small breasts," Kurumu said, as she poised.

BLOOP!

"Hey, at least I won't sag when I get older," Yukari replied.

"Could we stop talking about boobs?" Ranma said with annoyance.

SPLASH!

"But can I talk about yours, Ranma-sama?" the witchling said, as she snuggled her "true love".

"I give up," Ranma-onna said, as she was dripping wet.

"Guys, Ranma-kun needs help with his studies," Moka said.

"Oh?" Yukari asked, as she broke her hug. "What kind of help do you need?"

"Well I need help studying for the math portion of the exit exams," Ranma said, as he finishes pouring hot water from his "tea kettle" over his head.

"Well, I so happen to be qualified to tutor you, Ranma-sama," Yukari said proudly. "After all, I happen to be one of the best students in the school."

"I could use some help as well," Mizore said, as she sucks on her lollypop. "I haven't been in school on a consistent basis, you know."

"That's because you spend time stalking people," Kurumu said.

"How about this: let's get a study group together," Moka offered.

"Yeah, well, as long as there aren't any distractions, I'm in," Ranma said. He then looks around the group of girls he has called friend, since coming to Youkai Academy.

"And I do mean NO distractions."

"Ahh!" the girls, save for Moka, say in unison.

For the next few days, the impromptu study group studied and practiced, with a few incidents in between…

"Big boob!"

"No boob!"

It didn't take much of a guess as to who was arguing with whom…

"What are you looking at, Mizore?" Moka asked.

"Oh, my betting sheet," Mizore replied.

"But what about studying math?"

"Well…playing the odds is sort of like math, right?"

Meanwhile, Ranma was thinking about how bad an idea having the study group was. Still, at least he got SOME studying done…

"Damn it," Ranma said, as he looked at the results of his practice exam, while he and Moka was walking towards the Newspaper Club room.

"What is it?" Moka asked.

"My test scores improved, but not enough to get me out of summer school."

"Oh. Well, maybe I can help you by making up a study guide?"

"Really?"

"Really. I mean, I need to study anyway, and helping you by doing this can be helpful."

"I see…"

"Or you can come to me for a proper education," said a sultry voice form behind.

"Huh?" Moka and Ranma say in unison, as they both turn to face the voice…

Together, they see one of the faculty members standing there. She wore glasses, but they only enhanced her awesome figure.

"I said, you can come to ME for a proper education, Saotome-kun," the woman said seductively, as she saunters up to the young martial artist. "And I see you as someone who needs my help, if you allow yourself to open up to me."

Now, most boys Ranma's age would have already have been performing the nosebleed technique at this juncture. However, and ironically speaking, because of Ranma's Jusenkyo curse, and because of the constant show of affection by a certain succubus, Ranma was pretty unfazed by the woman's attempts at seduction.

"That's okay, Miss Ririko," Ranma said, as he glances over towards his friend. "Moka is a good student, but not too good as to use math jargon that goes over my head."

Miss Ririko was taken aback. How could this boy stave off her seduction techniques? Was he…gay? Was he shy? Or was he afraid, having heard about her reputation as a good educator? Time to find out…

"You know, Saotome-kun, I would think that such a person like you wouldn't be afraid of accepting my challenging methods," Ririko said, as she adjusted her glasses.

Now, if there is one thing that Ranma hated worse than being called a girl, for obvious and understandable reasons, is for someone calling him a coward. And so…Ranma responded accordingly.

"You're calling me a coward, Miss Ririko?" Ranma asked, as he began to twitch.

"Ranma…?" Moka asked with worry.

"Well, the fact that I am a resource that you haven't taken advantage of…well, what else can I say?"

Ririko then turns around to walk away.

"You know where to find me, Saotome-kun…if you're up to the challenge," Ririko said with a wink and a nod. "Cha…"

"Grrrr!"

"Ranma, are you okay?" Moka asked, as she touches Ranma's right shoulder.

"I'm fine," Ranma said. "I just don't like people implying that I'm a coward."

"But you're not, Ranma," Moka said.

"Still, I've never backed down from a challenge in my life," Ranma said, as he storms off.

"Ranma, where are you going?" Moka asked.

"To think, Moka," Ranma calls back. "I'll see you around."

Moka nods her head in reply, not sure why Ranma was so sensitive about someone implying that he was a coward. Was this the side of Ranma he had been hiding from her, or were there more layers to his friend.

'Still, I should continue to write that notebook,' Moka thought to herself. 'At the very least, he should have a choice as to what he wants to do.'

'You should allow lover-boy to make his own decisions without interference, Moka,' replied Moka-sama, within the confines of the pink-haired vampire's mind.

"Oh?" Moka said, as she looked down at her cross. The eye was glowing slightly…

'Yes, you should. If he was your friend, Ranma would put aide his own neurosis on this matter.'

"Well, you're not afraid of anything," Moka said to herself.

'It's not fear that is at issue; it's putting things into perspective that is. Ranma has a lot of heart, but he'll have to be smarter if he is going to avoid a blatant attempt at manipulation.'

"So, is Ranma's going to take Miss Ririko's offer?" Moka asked.

'What do you think?'

After school…

RUNCH!

"Hello?" Ranma said, as he opens the door to Miss Ririko's remedial class. "I'm here for extra help-"

Ranma's eyes bugged out, as he sees the state of Miss Ririko's class. As weird as the school could be at times, he never thought he would see something that was weirder…if the ambience of skulls and lit flasks of oil was of some indication to this fact. And it didn't help this fact with Ririko's state of dress…of lingerie.

"I've been waiting for you, Saotome-san," Miss Ririko said with a smile. "And I see that you've accepted my challenge."

"Eh, a challenge is a challenge, whether or not the challenge is in the martial arts," Ranma said dismissively.

"Humph," Ririko said with a smile. And then-

CRACK!

THP!

"Huh?" Ririko said astonishingly, as Ranma caught the end of her whip. "But how-?"

"Rhythm gymnastic…martial arts, teach," Ranma said with a knowing smile. "I may not be able to see good with all this lightning, but I did notice the shadow of your whip in the flickering light."

"I see," Ririko said, as Ranma let's go of her whip, thus allowing her to retract it. "I've heard that you were a powerful fighter. Between you and me, that makes me more excited about the prospects of tutoring you."

"Huh," Ranma said, as he straightens his tie. "I tell you what: no tricks, and I'll be attentive to your tutoring."

"Of course not," Ririko said, as she crossed her fingers behind her back. "What kind of teacher do you take me for?"

"Yes, what in deed," Ranma said, as he closes the door behind him.

CLICK!

**Tbc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ranma Plus Vampire! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2 and R+V belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a crossover story.**

* * *

**Part 11**

* * *

Meanwhile, while Ranma begins his tutoring session with demented Miss Ririko, Moka begins writing up notes for a friend.

"I hope Ranma-kun will be okay," Moka said with a sigh, as she jotted down her notes. She then looked up at the pink full Moon.

"Ranma…"

Suddenly, an object comes flying through the window.

WEEEEE-KRISH!

"Ah!" Moka said, as she suddenly stands up. Was she being attacked…?"

"SQUEE!"

Moka turns to see a black piglet cowering in a corner.

"Huh?"

A tiny bat rises up to Moka's eye-level from outside.

"Excuse me, have you see a little pig?" asked the bat.

Quickly, Moka covers the little piglet with her body.

"Um, no," Moka said with a grin. "Why do you ask?"

"I was showing him around the school," the bat said, as he fluttered his wings. "Oh, well. Chu…"

And with that, the tiny flutters away.

Moka breathes a sigh of relief, as she turns towards the piglet.

"BWEE!" the piglet squealed. Ever since he managed to track Ranma down to this place, he has seen one horrific situation after another. Plus, with the school full of monsters, the piglet prayed that he'd get out that place alive, or, at least intact…

"Aww," Moka said, as she smiles a toothy grin. "Aren't you a cute one."

"BWEE!" the piglet squeals, thinking that the end was nigh for him…

The next day…

"Aw, come on!" Kurumu said, as she drags Yukari back to school building, while the younger girls was tied in a knot formation that would make a sadomasochist blush. "You just got to help me study."

"I don't wanna!" the witchling cried out.

"Oh, stop being such a baby and tutor me-"

BUMP!

"Huh?" Kurumu said, as she realized that she has bumped into Ranma. "Oh, Ranma, how are you?"

"…"

"Ranma?"

Ranma began to drone, as he quoted math formulas…

"Wow," Yukari said, as she escapes her bonds. She always like the magic done by escape artists.

"That's some advance stuff he's spouting…"  
Ranma continues to drone on, and on…and on.

"Is he a zombie?" Kurumu said with worry. If Ranma were to be her mate someday, being partially dead would not do.

"Hmmm," Yukari said, as she takes out her magnifying glass. She then peers through it while looking at Ranma…

"Well?" Kurumu said impatiently.

"Nope, just over-exhaustion," Yukari said, as she puts away her lens.

"Ah, then let me give Ranma a proper wake-up call," Kurumu said, as she begins to put the moves on him…and failed utterly.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Yukari laughed. "It looks like you'll be going out of the succubus business!"

"I'm NOT washed up!" Kurumu yells. "It just that there is something wrong with Ranma."

"Yeah, sure," Yukari said, as she takes a bullhorn from pocket space, and-  
BLEEEET!

"Gah!" Ranma yelled, as he jumped up.

BAM!

And stuck partway in the ceiling.

"Mmmph!"

"See?" Yukari said with a smile.

"How come what YOU did worked, while what I did…didn't?" Kurumu asked.

"He's a girl half the time, remember? And between you and Miss Ririko being perverted all the time, Ranma-kun is used to it. Hence, a need to have a new stimuli to wake him up."

"Ah, well, um…AT LEAST I'M NOT FLATCHESTED!"

"And you say you want MY help?"

"Oh, please?" Kurumu begged.

POP!

Ranma manages to pull himself free.

"Hey, what the big idea is THAT for?" Ranma complained.

"You were sleep walking," Kurumu said.

"And you were talking in your sleep, Ranma-kun," Yukari said.

"Oh," Ranma said, as he rubs his head. "That crazy tutor got me up all night doing some weird stuff."

"She didn't-?" Kurumu said with worry. She wanted to be Ranma's "first". She could tell that he was still a virgin base upon his scent…  
"Huh?" Ranma said, as he suddenly felt as if there was a target on his back. "No! She's been tutoring me, but they way she goes about it…ugh."

"Well, I can tutor you still, if you want," Yukari said.

"Forget it. And besides, based on what Moka has told me, Kurumu could use the help."

"So, what are you going to do now?" Kurumu asked.

"Moka said she has almost finished writing her tutorial for me," Ranma said, as he turns to leave. "So, I'm going to see her in a bit."

And with that, Ranma enters the school building.

"Humph," Kurumu said in a huff. "I bet this is just some plan to steal Ranma-kun for herself!"

"Whatever," Yukari said. "Come, let's go get some tutoring."

Kurumu's eyes light up, as she clasped her hands.

"You really mean it?"

"Yes," Yukari said. "Otherwise, you'll just pester me some more about it…"

Meanwhile, Moka was waiting in the hall of the main school building, with her nearly finished tutorial notebook.

"I really hope Ranma-kun likes it," Moka said to herself.

"Like what?" said a voice.

Moka turns towards the source, hoping that Ranma was speaking to her. Instead, it was Miss Ririko, who was adjusting her glasses.

"Er, nothing, Miss Ririko," Moka said shyly.

"Let me be the judge of THAT," Miss Ririko said, as she snatches the notebook from her hands.

"Wait-" Moka said.

"Ah, how cute," Miss Ririko said, as she flips through the pages. "A student thinking she could be a teacher…"

"But…but…"

"Listen, and listen well: you are not a teacher, I am," Ririko said, as she tosses the notebook into Moka's face.

Whap!

"Ah!"

"And besides, if you WERE effective at what you were trying to do, Ranma-kun wouldn't have come to me in the first place."

"But…but you tricked him into accepting your offer!"

"Perhaps, but at least I did so for the sake of his FUTURE, not for mere friendship-"

"Hey, what's going on?" Ranma said, as he enters the scene.

"Nothing but girl-talk," Miss Ririko said with a smile.

"It's nothing, Ranma," Moka said, as she looks away.

"You're sure?"

Moka turns fully towards Ranma.

"It's okay, Ranma-kun," Moka said with a smile. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm almost done with your notebook."

"Oh, okay," Ranma said with a sigh. He then turns towards Miss Ririko, who was grinning like a cat that just ate the canary.

"Are you-?"

"Yes, Ranma-kun, I'm free," Miss Ririko smiled pleasantly.

"Humph," Ranma said. "Let's go…"

"Gladly," Miss Ririko said, as she takes Ranma by the arm.

"Ranma, I'll be done soon," Moka said in a hopeful manner.

Ranma turns back towards Moka.

"That's okay," Ranma said. "If you can't finish in time for the exam, I understand."

And with that, Moka is alone in the hallway. However, there was a look of determination on her face.

"No," Moka said to herself. "I said I would help Ranma study, and, by gosh I will!"

And, with that, Moka runs to the Newspaper Club with notebook in hand.

More time goes by, and Ranma, under the watch of his tutor, works hard to memorize the math formulas that he needs to know for the exam.

"My," Miss Rriko said, as she leans all over Ranma's back. "You should be properly rewards with your diligence."

"Er, thanks," Ranma said, as he sweated bullets.

"And you're scent," Miss Ririko said, as she sniffs. "I don't know what it is, but you're making me SO horny-!"

Now, Ranma could take many things. He could deal with powerful fighters and magical weirdoes all day. Heck, he stayed at Youkai Academy in spite of its bizarreness. However, when it comes to sexual harassment on the level of a Tatewaki Kuno or, gasp, a Hipposai, enough was enough. And so…

"That's it," Ranma said, as he stood up. He began to pack up his things.

"But…wait-" Miss Ririko had said.

"Look, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but…GEEZE. Enough is enough."

"But…I haven't given you your last lesson yet."

"Last lesson?" Ranma asked.

"Of course. Can you at least allow me to give it to you, before you go?"

"Well…fine, but no funny business," Ranma said, as he sits back down.

"Oh, I always take teaching seriously, Ranma-kun," Miss Ririko said ominously…

In the student room area, Moka could hear Ranma scream.

"ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH-!"

"Ranma?" Moka said, as she begins to run towards Miss Ririko's room. "Ranma!"

Back in Miss Ririko's room, something that looked like flower petals was clamped down on Ranma's head. The "flower" part was attached to the tail end of a giant serpent, which was the lower half of Miss Ririko's body.

"Take it!" Miss Ririko said cheerfully. "Take it all-!"

A current of some kind went from Ririko and into Ranma's head.

"Arggh-!"

Later on, Ranma would learn that Miss Ririko was a "Lamia", a creature known for its seduction…

BAM!

"Ranma!" Moka yelled, as she burst into the classroom.

Miss Ririko and Ranma see Moka standing in the doorway.

"Get out of my classroom!" Miss Ririko yelled. "You're interrupting my tutoring!"

"You call THIS tutoring?" Ranma yells, as he tries to pull himself free. He was sorely tempted to use more intense measures to resolve this situation-

FLIP!

Mizore leaps into the classroom from above.

"It looks like you guys need help," Mizore said, as she suckled on her lollipop.

"You think?" Ranma yells.

"Mizore-chan-!" Moka began to say.

"Right," Mizore said, as she blew a gust of freezing wind at the Lamia, forcing Miss Ririko to let her student go.

"Ahhh-!"  
"Thanks," Ranma said, as he rubbed his head. "Yeesh."

He then turns towards Miss Ririko.

"Thanks, but I think I'll take my chance with my friends," Ranma said, as he glances over towards Moka. "Notebook or not."

"Ranma," Moka said with a sigh.

"How dare you forgo your responsibilities as a student!" Miss Ririko said, as she rushes Ranma. "Come back here-!"

Ranma sighs, as he removes Moka's silver cross around his friend's neck. Sure, he could do something about being attacked, but he DID learn something during all those tutoring. So, on that basis, he owes Miss Ririko…somewhat. Still, she needed to be put down in some fashion, so-

FLASH!

"Kick her ass," Ranma said, as he leaves the class. "Mizore, let's go."

"Um, okay," Mizore said, as she followed her friend.

"Feh, whatever," Moka-sama said, as she stares at Miss Ririko. "But don't think I'm doing this for YOU, stud."

"Whatever!" Ranma said, as he calls back.

"Humph!" Moka-sama said with growl.

"Wh-what's this?" Miss Ririko said, as she felt the power coming from Moka-sama.

"Now," Moka-sama said, as she cracked her knuckles. "Oh, yes. I'm going to teach you a lesson on respect for education, not this mockery you call teaching."

"We'll see about that!" Miss Ririko said, as she rushes at Moka-sama. "Yahhhh-HA-!"

KICK!

BAM!

"Ehhhhh," Miss Ririko said in a daze while on the floor of her classroom.

"How was it?" Moka-sama said. "Did you learn well?"

"I learned VERY well," Miss Ririko said. "Ohhhhhh…"

The next day…

"Damn it!" Ranma said, as he pounds his head on his desk.

Moka sticks her head out the window.

"What's the matter, Ranma-kun?"

"I don't know if Miss Ririko did something to me or not, but I completely forgot everything that I learned," Ranma said.

"Well, maybe you just need to jog your memory?"

"Well, how? The test is tomorrow, and, if I don't pass the math portion, it's back to Miss Ririko's room. Ugh. I can't take another day of her, let alone three weeks."

"Well, she's been acting a bit better since yesterday," Kurumu said, as she stuck her head out the window.

"Yeah, well…it ain't going to help me now, you know."

"Then, we can all study together?" Moka said, as she shows Ranma the notebook tutorial she had made for him.

Ranma takes the notebook, and flips through the pages until he saw a note on the last page:

Good luck on the math exam! Moka.

Ranma sighs.

"Moka, I…want to apologize," Ranma said.

"What for?" Moka asked.

"For being selfish and acting crazy. If I had been paying attention, I would have realized that I should have more faith in my friends."

"Tell me about it," Mizore said, as she sticks her head out of the same window. "I have to keep an eye on you all the time, in order to make sure you stay out of trouble, Ranma."

"Mizore, you keep an eye on ME regardless," Ranma replied.

"Heh," Mizore said, as she blushes slightly.

"At any rate, let's try and get one more shot at studying," Ranma said. "What do you all say?"

"Count me," Moka said enthusiastically.

"Me, too," Kurumu replied.

"I'm game," Mizore interjects.

"Good, then let's do this!" Ranma proclaims.

"Yay!"

And so it went.

Miraculously, Ranma did pass his math exam with a solid "B" grade. The only one to fail was Kurumu, who paid more attention to Ranma than to her studies. Still, her overall grades were much better than Gin's, so her "extra lessons" with Miss Ririko were much shorter than Gin's. Nevertheless, Ranma was looking forward to summer vacation, since it meant that he could return home.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: After a brief, yet painful, visit to Nerima Prefecture, Ranma goes on a camping excursion with his schoolmates from the Youkai Academy, where they run into another witch…with deadly results! See then!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ranma Plus Vampire! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½" and "Rosario Plus Vampire" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is an alt-crossover story.**

**Author's Note: I want to let you dear readers know that this crossover fan-fiction story is alive and well. Of course, C&C are welcome (no flames, please).**

* * *

**Part 12**

* * *

Thanks to the school break, young martial artist Ranma Saotome was able to visit the Tendo residence. And thanks to Ranma coming home, so did Ranma's eternal rival Ryouga Hibiki as well. As a result, Ryouga was able to relay information as to what was going on a Youkai Academy to one Nabiki Tendo. Although Nabiki's younger sister was more to leave Ranma alone, as to what he may or may not have done, Nabiki's motivation was a bit…mercantile.

"…I tell you, Nabiki," Ryouga said, as he sipped his drink while sitting in Nabiki's room. "It was horrible…"

"I see," Nabiki replied, as he continued to take notes. "So…there are monsters poising as students?"

"Yeah, and not the occasional oni that pops up, either."

Pause.

"I do think Moka is the nicest person out of the bunch, event though her…other personality is scary."

"Moka…she's the girl who is sweet on Ranma?"

"Yeah, she is, though it's probably because she's biting him for sustenance. And Moka is not the only one who like him either…"

In the Akane's room, Akane was using a glass to amplify the sound coming from Nabiki's room, with Ukyo, Shampoo and, unfortunately, Kodachi looking over Akane's shoulder.

"What're they saying?" Ukyo asked. She and the other girls were at the Tendo residence, so that they can see their so-called fiancé—i.e. Ranma—off to school. The girls wanted information on what Ranma was up to, since, for some reason, they could not find Ranma's new school. And when confronted by their concerns, Ranma would merely shrug his shoulders and reply with the phrase, "Eh, the less you know, the better."

And now, upon finding out that Ryouga actually visited the Youkai Academy, the girls were trying to eavesdrop on his conversation with Nabiki…

"I'm not sure, but I think some girl likes biting Ranma on the neck," Akane growled.

"What? That jack-ass!"

"Who this neck-biter is?" Shampoo said angrily, as she balled her fist. "Shampoo kill girl for biting husband!"

"For once, I agree, foreigner," Kodachi said. Already, she planned on sending her family's retainer, the "shinobi" Sasuke, to track her wayward fiancée. And when he does, Kodachi will know just whom she will need to eliminate…

HONK-HONK!

"That must be Ranma's school bus," Ukyo said, as she and the girls remove themselves from Akane's wall.

KNOCK-KNOCK!

"Hey," Ranma said, as he peeks his head in Akane's room. "I guess I am going now."

"Ranma," Akane said, as she spoke in an eerily calm manner.

"Yes?"

"I heard that your friend Moka likes to bite you. Exactly, what does THAT mean?"

Ranma notices that the girls' respective battle auras were glowing, which was making him nervous.

"Um, well…"

"Is everything okay, Ranma?" said a voice from near Akane's bedroom window.

All eyes turns to see Mizore the Ice Maiden peeking into Akane's room. Once again, she was engaging in her hobby: stalking Ranma.

"Um yes, I guess," Ranma replied, as he tried to laugh off the situation. "Why did you ask?"

"I wanted to see if you are okay," Mizore said, as she sat on Akane's windowsill. Unfortunately, the Ice Maiden's propensity to wear micro-skirts did not help any.

"Ranchan, you better have an explanation for this person being here!" Ukyo said with menace.

"If you this Moka, Shampoo KILL!" Shampoo said, as she took out her pair of bonbori maces from pocket space.

Kodachi says nothing, other than feeling a weird kinship with the girl…a kinship built around loneliness…

"Who is this person?" Akane growls.

"Well, you see-"

"My name is 'Mizore Shirayuki', and I am Ranma's best friend from school," Mizore said, as she brushes aside one of her locks of hair. "Although, I hope to change that someday."

"WHAT?"

Meanwhile, outside, Miss Nekonome (a cat lady) continues to check her watch, as the bus driver continues to honk the bus' horn.

HONK! HONK!

"Oh, dear," Nekonome said, as she looks moves her eyes from her watch towards the Tendo Household. She had allowed Mizore, after much debate and near-hysterical fighting amongst the girls, to check on Ranma for them.

"I don't want us to be late…"

Moka the Vampire sighs, as she taps her fingers on her knees.

"Nervous?" Kurumu the Succubus asked, as leans over on her rival.

"It's been so long since we've seen him," Moka said. "I'm afraid that the next time he leaves Youkai Academy…it'll be the last."

"Well, you need to worry about Ranma staying away."

"Really?"

"Really. After all, he won't ever have the chance to play with THESE if he leave us."

And with that, Kurumu begins to play the bouncy-bouncy game on Moka's shoulder.  
BLOOP! BLOOP! BLOOP-!

"Ah!" Moka cried. "Get it away-"

WHAM!

Kurumu drops under the weight of a gold pan.

"Stop being mean, 'boob-girl'!" Yukari the Witchling yells. "Sheesh!"

"Thank you, Yu-chan," Moka said. "Kurumu can get out of hand sometime…"

"I know, Moka-san," Yukari said.

HONK-HONK!

"The boy is running late," the bus driver said. "I'll have to leave if he is a no-show in a minute."

"Oh, dear," Nekonome said nervously. "Where are you, Ranma Saotome-?"

CRASH!

The girls, Miss Nekonome and the bus driver sees Ranma vaulted over the door to the Tendo compound…head first into the bus.

"Ranma!" said the girls, as they swarmed to comfort the martial artist.

"Ow," Ranma said, as he shook his head. "Damn fiancées…who needs 'em…"

"Are you okay?" Moka asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Ranma replied.

"Here, lean on me for comfort," Kurumu offered.

"He doesn't need a flesh pillow, you know!" Yukari says.

"Ah, you're just jealous, pips-squeak," Kurumu replied.

"Please, can we have SOME peace and quiet?" Ranma said. "I just want to take a nap. Is that okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you are left alone." Yukari said.

"I appreciate that, kiddo," Ranma said, as he leans back in his seat. "Ah, peace and quiet at last. You know what guys?"

"What is it, Ranma?" Moka asked.

"It may sound strange, but I really miss school."

"Your old one or Youkai Academy?"

"Youkai, of course. In spite having to deal with the weirdoes there, at least I have friends who actually want to take an interest in my education. I…I kind of like that."

Moka sighs with contentment, as she moves over to sit next time her best friend. Even though she wishes more from Ranma, besides the occasional snack, she liked the fact she was appreciated.

'Thank you, Ranma,' Moka thought to herself.

"Hey, I want to sit next to Ranma, too!" Kurumu says, as she gets up. However, as she did so, she felt her chest being fondled.

"Eh-?"

"You have great friends, Ranma, m'boy," said Happosai, the demented grand master of Ranma's martial arts style. "I am impressed."

BLOOP!

"Eeeek!" Kurumu screamed, which prompted Ranma to respond.

"Get off of her, you letch!" Ranma said, as he expertly gives Happosai the boot.

KICK!

CRASH!

"Hoot-cha-!" Happosai yells in delight, as he sails away.

"Kurumu, are you okay?" Ranma said, as he went to comfort the succubus.

"Oh, Ranma, I feel SO violated!"

"I thought you liked such things?" Mizore said, as she gets on the bus.

"Even the succubi have limits."

"Oh."

"Mizore, you're okay," Ranma said with relief.

"Of course I am, Ranma," Mizore said, as she sat down in her seat. "But I have to say that your friends are strange. They simply…attacked me, when I tried to explain that Ranma and I are friends."

"No, he's OUR friend, not yours," Yukari said.

"So, what happened?" Kurumu asked.

"Well, the short-tempered girl threw Ranma out of the house, while the others went after me."

Pause.

"But, I told them to cool off, and then left."

"Oh, my," Moka said, as she placed a hand over her mouth.

"Mizore, you didn't do what I think you did," Ranma groaned.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine."

And with that, the bus drives off to its next destination.

Meanwhile, Kasumi knocks on Nabiki's door.

KNOCK-KNOCK!

Nabiki opens her bedroom door.

"Oh, Kasumi," Nabiki said. "What's up?"

"Well, you shouldn't have boys in your room, Nabiki," Kasumi said disapprovingly. "It's improper."

"Uh, sorry about that," Ryouga said with a nervous laugh.

"Kasumi, you can be so old fashion," Nabiki said. "We were only talking about Ranma."

"Oh, okay. But still…"

"Message received, big sister."

"I am glad. But, I have questions concerning Akane and her friends."

"Oh?"

Kasumi leads Nabiki and Ryouga to Akane's room, and sees an unbelievable sight.

"HUH?" Nabiki said in shock.

"Oh, boy," Ryouga said, as he sees Akane and the others frozen in blocks of ice. "She was here, then."

Nabiki and Kasumi both turn towards the so-called "Lost Boy".  
"What?" Nabiki said in disbelief. "Who is 'she'?"

"Mizore," Ryouga said, as he taps on the block of ice.

TAP! TAP!

"Will…they be okay?" Kasumi said with worry.

"Oh, yeah," Ryouga said. "Mizore tends to immobilize her opponents, not kill them."

"So, how can we…undo this?"

Ryouga takes out his personal kettle from pocket space. He then pours it on Akane.

SSSSSSSssss…

"Ohhhhh," Akane said, as nearly falls limp.

"I got you, Akane," Ryouga says.

"I'll prepare the baths," Kasumi said, as she quickly goes to the bathroom.

"Akane, are you okay?" Nabiki asked.

"I…I guess so- WAIT. Where is she-?"

"Who?"

"That…that ice maiden!"

"Obviously, she is not here," Nabiki said. "So what happened?"

"Well," Akane said, as she sits down, allowing Ryouga to help the others from their own so-called imprisonment. "This stalker declared to be Ranma's best friend from school…"

Suddenly, Akane grabs her older sister.

"Nabiki, we have to save Ranma," Akane says hysterically. "If this Mizore is a monster, maybe the whole student body is as well."

"Ranma can take care of himself," Nabiki says. "But I am worried about you."

Akane nods her head in reply. However, inwardly, she believed that Ranma wanting to stay away from her might not be by choice…

She then notices Ryouga pouring hot water over her rivals.

"Um, Ryouga, is that really necessary?" Akane asked. "We could, you know, leave them as is, you know."

Nabiki sighs, as she shakes her head in amusement…

**Tbc.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ranma Plus Vampire! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½" and "Rosario Plus Vampire" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is an alt-crossover story.**

**Author's Note: I want to let you dear readers know that this crossover fan-fiction story is alive and well. Of course, C&C are welcome (no flames, please).**

* * *

**Part 13**

* * *

Thanks to Miss Nekonome's efforts, the newspaper club was able to get an extended break in the so-called "human world". So, besides being able to visit family, the Newspaper Club was able to go camping on the beach…

"Look at Ranma go!" Yukari said with enthusiasm, as she and the rest of the girls cheered.

Ranma-onna waved, as she surfed by them on a rented windsail…

"I wish I could learn to do that," Yukari said.

"I wish I could learn to do that…with HIM," Kurumu said.

"Didn't I just say that?"

"He seems very good," Mizore said, as she peered through a pair of binoculars. She then glances over at Moka.

"Don't you agree?"

"Yes, but I wish that I could be with him…out there," Moka said with a side.

"Don't feel bad for yourself, Moka," Gin said, as he lowers his reading material while sitting on a lounge chair.

"And why shouldn't she, Gin-sempai?" Kurumu replied. "Everyone KNOWS she wants to spend time with Ranma."

"And YOU don't?" Yukari said.

"Of course I do! I imagine myself on a romantic trip, where he is the Captain, while I'm his beautiful siren…"

For a moment, Kurumu sees an imagine of Ranma wearing a yacht captain's hat while sitting behind an electronic piano, while Kurumu sings "Muskrat Love" before a live studio audience…

BAM!

A yellow basin falls flat on Kurumu's head.

"Ow!"

"Well, I imagine myself with him as a rugged pilot who saves me from an unwanted marriage, and then we both sail the seven seas," Yukari said with a sigh, as she imagines Ranma as a pirate of the Caribbean.

"Hey, that's such a childish dream!" Kurumu yelled.

"At least it's not as ridiculous as YOURS!" Yukari replied.

"So, what do YOU dream, Mizore?" Gin asked.

"I don't," Mizore replied. "In mind, I exist on an arctic tundra that is my soul, with Ranma's love giving me hope…like a candle in the wind."

"Oh-kay…"

Just then, Ranma-onna arrives.

"Hey, guys," Ranma-onna said, as she hops onto the beach. "Did I miss anything?"

Gin sees Ranma-onna's ample body, wet body, which included lots of cleavage.

"Nope, not a thing," Gin said, as he began to take pictures of Ranma-onna, just before getting smacked in the head by the entire wind surfboard set.

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK-!

WHAM!

"Grrrr!" Ranma-onna growled. Helping Gin with his homework in order to avoid remedial class was a mistake on her part.

"Wow, she's so beautiful," said Yukari, with hearts in her eyes.

"I KNOW," Kurumu said. She was both attracted to and jealous of Ranma's female form…

"It's wonder that Ranma doesn't have a boyfriend, with that body," Mizore said. She sees the lecherous expression on Gin's face.

"Then again, the day is young…"

"Ranma!" Moka said, as she runs over to her friend with a smile. "That was WONDERFUL!"

"You think so?" Ranma-onna asked. "It's just that, I didn't want to take a chance by bringing you along, even if you had the special soap I got you…"

"It's okay," Moka said dismissively. "Knowing that you care about you is all the reassurance that I need, Ranma."

Moka's cute smile gives Ranma-onna pause, as she realizes how very attractive Moka was to her.

DOIK!

"Um, thanks?" Ranma-onna said, as she blushed furiously. And then-

BAM!

"Ow!" Ranma-onna yelped, as she turns to the culprit.

"Kurumu, what the heck was that for?"

With a disapproving expression, the young Succubus points to Ranma-onna's chest.

"Huh?" Ranma-onna said, as she looks at her chest. Being a guy normally, Ranma-onna didn't pay attention on the type of fabric his female bathing suit was…

"Ah!" Ranma-onna screamed, as she, with an embarrassed expression, ran to the changing room.

"Ranma-kun?" Moka said with concerned, as she sees Ranma-onna run into the changing room.

"Heh, I guess it's a bit cold around here," Mizore said with a smirk, as she continued suck on her lollipop.

"It's not cold," Yukari said, completely missing the meaning of Mizore's words.

"Indeed," Gin said, as he checks out his picture of Ranma-onna, thanks to his cellphone camera, especially since it had infrared capabilities…

The day wears on, as the Newspaper Club enjoy their time on the beach…

"I really like hanging out with you guys," Ranma said, as he snacks on sushi on a stick, while he and Moka look at the sea.

"Me, too, Ranma-kun," Moka said with a smile.

"Mee-Ow!"

"Gah!" Ranma said, as he leaps away. He looks towards the source of the sound.

"Nekonome-sensei, would stop doing that?" Ranma said with a perturbed expression.

"Eh, sorry about that, Ranma-kun," Miss Nekonome replied, as she licked her lips. "But can I have a sample of your delicious sushi?"

Ranma sighs, as he gives his homeroom teacher his last two sticks.

"Enjoy," Ranma said.

"Thank you, Ranma-kun!" Miss Nekonome said, as she wags her tail.

"Um, Nekonome-sensei?" Moka said nervously.

"Yes, Moka-chan?"

"Your…tail is showing."  
"Oh, thank you," Miss Nekonome said, as she scooted away. "Have fun you two…"

'Why are my homeroom teachers such weirdoes?' Ranma thought to himself.

"Ranma, I just wanted to say that I had a nice time being with you," Moka said.

"You…are?"

"Yes. I…I know that you have a girlfriend at home, and all…"

"About that, I'm not sure if that's the case. I do have a fiancée, though…"

"What's the difference?"

"Um…not sure. It's something that my father arranged for the sake of family honor."

"But do you like this person?"

"Well…I do, when she's not being such an un-cute fiancée…"

Silence.

"Ranma-kun, I-"

"You TWO-TIMER!" said a familiar voice.

"Huh-?" Ranma said, before he received a hit by a heavy umbrella.

WHAM!

"Arrgh!"

Moka turns to see a boy wearing a bandanna on his head approaching Ranma.

"And here you are being with another girl, while Akane is concerned about you!" Ryoga said, just as he grabs Ranma by the neck. "What do you have to say about THAT-?"

"Someone's attacking Ranma-kun!" Yukari yells, as she brings out her wand as it glowed.

"We'll see about that," Mizore said, as a part of her hand froze up to form ice claws.

"What are we waiting for?" Kurumu said, as she formed nail claws. "Get him-!"

Ryouga turns to the source of the sound, and see three of Youkai's students come after him.

"Ulp!" Ryouga said, as he lets go of Ranma.

"Ranma-kun, are you okay?" Moka said, as she took Ranma into his arms.

"Yeah, I am," Ranma said, as he felt his head. "Geez, Ryouga must have gotten some recent training or something…"

Ranma see that Ryouga was being attacked, so-

"Guys, it's okay," Ranma said.

"Oh?" said everyone.

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

Ranma then turns towards Ryouga.

"But I'm surprised to see YOU here, Ryouga," Ranma replied. "Did Akane send you to look for me?"

"Like I WANT to," Ryouga groused.

Meanwhile, Moka silently urges the other girls to put away their supernatural attributes while Ryouga was distracted.

"But I see that you are making the moves on this girl."

"Ryouga, we're just friends, okay?" Ranma said. "But anyway, so as to not be rude, these are my friends…"

Once the introductions have been made, everyone mill about until-

"Hey, guys!" Gin said. "We should check out this area more before night fall."

"Who-?" Ryouga said.

"Oh, this is Gin," Ranma said drolly. "He's the president of the Newspaper Clup, when he's not such a perv."

"Heh," Gin said with a nervous laugh. "Er, anyway, I figured that we could do a real story of this area. Ranma already did his share with his windsurfing exercise, while I took pictures of the sights of this place."

"Yeah, mostly of ME."

"Um, anyway, we should do more special interests stuff of our summer vacation," Gin said. "Any other ideas?"

For a long time, the group thought about what to do next…

Meanwhile, Ryouga turns towards Ranma.

"Since when have YOU been interested in anything other than food and martial arts?" Ryouga said.

"Hey, I can be multi-facet, you know!" Ranma said.

"Wait, how about up there?" Yukari said, as she points to the top of the clift.

"Hmmm?" Ranma said, as he strains his eyes to look to see some…sunflowers.

"What's up there, Yukari?" Kurumu asked.

"That area is called 'Witches Hill'," Yukari said. "It has fields of sunflowers there."

"If we go there, are we expecting to see witches?" Mizore asked.

"You know, I don't know," Yukari wondered. "I don't know of any myself…"

"Ranma-kun, I would like to see it," Moka said excitedly.

"Eh, I guess it's okay," Ranma said.

"Two-timer," Ryouga said, as he whispers into Ranma's ear.

"Oh, shut up, Ryouga!"

"Good! You guys check it out, while I continue with my photography," Gin said, as he sees girls walking by.

"Why are we not surprised by this?" Kurumu said.

Ranma merely snorted. He then turns to Ryouga.

"You can come if you want," Ranma said.

"Might as well," Ryouga said. "It's going to get dark in a few hours, so I can set camp for tonight here."

"Whatever…"

'And this will give me a chance to collect more information on Ranma and his friends for Nabiki,' Ranma thought to himself, as he followed his rival and his friends.

A short time later…

"This place is beautiful," Moka said, as she sees the near endless field of sunflowers.

"It's too bad that this place is being developed," Ranma said, as he points to a sign nearby, indicating that the land was to be turned into homes."

"Take a look," Yukari said, as she points to the "KEEP OUT" sign.

"It doesn't seem to persuade anyone to not ruin this place," Mizore said, as she points to the heavy machinery that sat nearby.

"Looks abandoned," Ranma said, as he examines the machines.

"That's because witches are known for kidnapping innocent victims," Kurumu said. "People are scarred of disappearing because of that."

"That is JUST a rumor!" Yukari said defensively.

"No, it's true," Kurumu said proudly. "And until I'm proven otherwise, my words still STAND."

"Grrrr!" Yukari growled. She then points somewhere else with her finger.

"LOOK OVER THERE!" Yukari yelled.

"Huh?" everyone said, as Yukari produces a basin to bash Kurumu. She did not know if Ryouga was human or not, so she didn't want to take any chances.

WHAM!

"Ow!"

"What was that?" Ryouga asked.

"Nothing," Ranma said, as he tried to laugh off the matter.

"Um, yeah…"

Unbeknownst to Ranma and his party, they were being watched. However, it was Yukari's presence that was of interest…

"Another witchling," said the observer, as she got unto the main path that led through Witches' Hill. "I'll have to inform the master of this…"

**Tbc.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ranma Plus Vampire! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "R1/2" and "Rosario + Vampire" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This is NOT part of either "Sailor Moon Star Trek" or "The Ranma Trek" series.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 14**

**

* * *

**

As the afternoon wore on, the students of the Youkai Academy got to know their fellow classmate's friend and rival. Well, mostly, the girls got to know their classmate's rivalry.

"I told you stop calling me 'p-chan', Ranma!" Ryouga said, as he confronted Ranma, as he picked up his heavy umbrella from pocket space (called "zenjorike", of hidden weapons technique).

"Hey, I was trying to get your attention, when you were staring at Kurumu, you know," Ranma said, as he points to the teen succubus.

"Why would I be doing that-?"

"Hello!" Kurumu said, as she hopped up and down, while waving. She and the girls were playing a game of volleyball while Ranma and Ryouga were setting up their campsite.

"Hey!" Ranma said, as he waved.

Ryouga took one look at Kurumu, as she displayed her "youthful enthusiasm" while jumping up and down.

BLOOP!

GUSH!

"Arrrgh!" Ryouga said, as he spouted out an intense nose bleed effect, which rendered him unconscious.

"Humph, amateur," Ranma said, as he continued setting up camp while the so-called "Eternal Lost Boy" twitched a little…

"Ranma?" asked Miss Nekonome, as she suddenly appears behind Ranma.

"Gah!" Ranma yells, as he nearly jumps out of his skin. He was trying to get over his fear of cats, particularly where his homeroom teacher was concerned, but he still could be gotten to if she surprises him.

"I wish you wouldn't DO that!" Ranma yelled. He had to tell himself that Miss Nekonome only had feline characteristic, not that she was a cat or nothing…

"I'm sorry," Miss Nekonome said, as she becomes crestfallen. "I didn't mean to…to scare you."

"Well, I wasn't scared or anything, just surprised," Ranma said.

"We're almost done setting up the tents, Nekonome-sensei," said Mizore said, as she took out her lollipop from her mouth. She was helping to get the tents ready with the help of the others.

"Excellent," Miss Nekonome said, as her ears picked up. "Then I'll let the rest of you to finish up, while I get some food."

"But we already have some food, sensei," Moka-chan said.

"True, but the human world has delicious fish."

"Um, we didn't come here JUST to get some fish…right?" Ranma asked drolly.

"Of course not!" Miss Nekonome said, as she turned bright red. "What kind of teacher would I be that uses her student for personal gain?"

"We're sorry for Ranma doubting you," said Kurumu said.

"Much better," Miss Nekonome said. "Now, while you all are doing this, I'll…I'll look for Gin-kun."

And with that, the cat girl picks up a fishing-net and a fishing rod, before leaving the encampment.

"Not going fishing, huh?" Ranma said with a smirk...

Later, around an open fire, everyone tells stories, sometimes about their lives, or about each other.

"…And that's how Ryouga and I met," Ranma said.

"Wow," said Yukari the Witchling. "I didn't know one's rivalry can be intense."

"Or easy," Kurumu said, as she places her elbow on top of Yukari's head.

Yukari growls, as she waves her magic wand…

CLANG!

As the pan falls off of the teen succubus' head, Kurumu falls backwards in a heap.

"So, was it really necessary to fight over…lunch?" Mizore asked.

"It was a boys' school, Mizore," Ranma said. "Any time you have a bunch of guys gathered together in one place, there is always going to be a battle. Personally, I think the school did it on purpose, but I digress…"

"Yeah, and when I challenged Ranma on it, he ran away!" Ryouga said, as he grits his teeth. "I had to chase him all over the place just to get a chance to redeem my honor. Had we sparred when we were supposed to, all the nonsense that had occurred afterwards would not have had happened."

"If I recall, YOU got lost, and didn't show up at the meeting place until four days later, and YOU chose to follow me into China, when you could have waited for Pop and I to return," Ranma countered. "And besides, that hasn't stopped you from challenging me every chance you get."

"That's because I haven't won decisively…yet."

"Feh, yeah, right!"

"But isn't that what friends are for?" Moka-chan asked.

"Huh?" Ranma and Ryouga said in unison.

"I mean, based on what you two have been saying, you two like each other, like we do."

Ranma and Ryouga turned to see Yukari and Kurumu fighting over who was more worthy of Ranma's affections.

"Yeah…huh," Ranma said, as a single sweat-drop fell from the back of his head…

"Well, after hearing all that, I'm starving," Mizore said sardonically.

"Then it's a good thing we came back," Gin said, as he carried cooler filled with packed fish, with the teacher in tow. She was carrying two buckets of fish, one for each hand.

"Huh, look what the 'cat' dragged in," Ranma said, as he received a pan on the head for his trouble.

BANG!

"Ow!"

"Show some respect, Ranma-kun," Yukari admonished.

"Fine," Ranma said, as she rubbed his forehead. He then turns to look at his teacher.

"Sorry, sensei."

"Apology accepted, Ranma-kun," Miss Nekonome said with a pleasant smile. She then turns towards the rest of her students, and Ranma's friend.

"Okay, we need to prepare for dinner, and show Mr. Hibiki that we know how to treat guests."

"You don't have to go out of your way on my account, ma'am," Ryouga said, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's no trouble at all. And besides, we like to see Ranma-kun less shy."

"Oh?"

"He's always so jumpy around Nekonome-sensei," Gin replied.

"Yeah, I know," Ryouga said with a mischievous smile. "Without me around, Ranma would be timid all the time. I'm still trying to get him to be manlier around girls."

"Why, you-!" Ranma said, thinking that he was making fun of his "cursed" form…

"Don't worry about it, Ranma-kun," Moka-chan replied with a small smile.

"Humph!"

As everyone prepares for dinner, Yukari is tasked to get some fresh water.

"Now, are you SURE you need help getting the water?" Moka-chan asked.

"It'll be fine," Yukari replied dismissively. "The well is not far from here."

"Okay," Moka-chan smiles with a nod. "Just be careful."

"I will!" Yukari said, as she smiled back, as she runs off.

Ryouga turns towards Ranma.

"You're going to let a little kid go by herself?" Ryouga asked.

"Look, she HATES being treated helplessly," Ranma said, as he prepares the fish for cooking, since everyone was afraid that Miss Nekonome was going to liberally sample the food. "She can take care of herself."

"I don't know, Ranma," Gin said, as he peels the potatoes for the meal. "I was taking pictures of the area for our newspaper club."

"So you weren't taking pictures of girls like you normally do?" Mizore said sarcastically.

"I don't see how THAT is pertinent to this topic, Mizore-"

Kurumu swipes Gin's camera bag with her long nails, freeing stacks of pictures featuring girls wearing bikinis.

"Oh, really?" Kurumu said, as she picks up a single photo.

"Er, um…"

"As you were saying?" Ranma said with annoyance.

"They say that 'Witch's Hill' is haunted, and that people actually disappeared in that area," Gin said.

"Ranma, maybe you should check in on Yukari, just in case?" Miss Nekonome requested between bites.

"Ranma," Ryouga said.

"I know," Ranma said, as he sets the fish down. "Let's go."

"Me? I don't want to hold your hand! You afraid of going up there, by yourself?"

"Just come ON! Sheesh!"

"You do that, while I watch the fish," Miss Nekonome said, as she licked her lips in anticipation.

Ranma just rolled his eyes.

A minute later, Ranma and Ryouga are going through the brush.

"Why are we doing this?" Ryouga asked.

"Look, I still want to give Yukari the benefit of a doubt," Ranma replied. "If nothing happens, then she doesn't need to know we were keeping an eye on her."

"How noble," Ryouga replied. "How come you didn't give Akane this benefit of a doubt?"

"Because, back then, I wasn't sure if Akane COULD handle things on her own. But I know that Yukari has something to prove, just like I tend to do."

"So you see her as your little sister?"

"Yeah, I guess so. She wants to be my…um, well…"

"'Boyfriend'?"

"Yeah, that. But I'm not interested in dating anyone."

"Because of Akane?"

"Because of her and Uky and the others."

"Does that include…Kodachi?"

"Feh, you wish."

"But you haven't really persuaded her from pursuing you, either."

"Well…"

"And now you have another set of girls that want you."

"What are you, a shrink or something?" Ranma growled.

"No, I'm just curious, that's all."

"Like you really care about what I do-"

"Am I interrupting something?" said a raven haired older girl with a fancy hairdo and purple eyes, and a pale complexion…as she stuck her head into the brush while looking at the two martial artists arguing.

"Ah!" Ranma and Ryouga yelled, startled at the girl's porcelain visage.

"Ranma!" Yukari said with worry.

As the new girl floats backwards, the martial arts duo tumbled forward out of the brush.

"Oof!" Ranma said, as Ryouga fell on top of him. "Get off of me-!"

"Then don't get into my way!" Ryouga managed to say.

"See what I mean?" the older girl said dismissively, as she waved her wand. "These humans are disruptive creatures. They need to be destroyed!"

"Ruby-san, don't-!" Yukari said, as tried to run towards the older girl.

Suddenly, the ground rumbles, as giant, carnivorous pants pop out of the ground. Maws filled with rows of sharp teeth could be seen in the pale of the moonlight.

"Is this girl related to Kodachi or something?" Ranma asked.

"Now, Yukari-chan, join me in my master's crusade, so that we can protect this hill…forever!" the older girl said, as she began to glow a violet aura while floating in the air on raven's wings. "HOHOHOHOHOHOHO-HA-!"

"Sounds like it," Ryouga replied, as plant vines began to wrap around everyone's limbs. "And this is probably what happened to the people who disappeared, too!"

"Be the sacrificial lambs that you are!"

As the maws of death bore down on Ranma and Ryouga, Yukari called out.

"Ranma-!"

"Grrrowl-!"

Ranma maneuvered his body so that he could perform the splits with his legs effortless. Now, he forced the first plant's mouth open by the lips.

"Get yourself free, Yukari!" Ranma yelled.

"But-"

"We can take care of ourselves," Ryouga said, as he broke free of his vines before landing on the ground. Ranma's interference gave the Lost Boy time to react, just before the second giant killer plant attacked.

"But-"

"Trust me, you can do it!" Ranma said, just as he, too, broke free.

SNAP!

"Okay!" Yukari said, as confidence began to build up within her. As she points her magic wand at the young woman, a deck of cards appeared, before splitting off in all directions. Each card managed to slice the killer plants by the stem, ending the threat thusly.

"This time, the battle has been one by someone NOT Moka-san," said a flying bat, as he hovered a bit before flying away…

"What's up with that thing?" Ryouga asked.

"I have NO idea," Ranma replied, as he turns his attention towards the source of trouble.

"Why…why did you help them?" the young woman asked. "They're HUMANS!"

"They are my friends, Ruby-san," Yukari said. "And I like one of them…"

"Don't say nothing," Ranma said, sensing that Ryouga was about to laugh at his expense, over the fact that Yukari was young.

"I won't," Ryouga said, as he stifles a laugh. "I'll just wait until I get home."

"Humph!"

**Tbc.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ranma Plus Vampire! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "R1/2" and "Rosario + Vampire" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This is NOT part of either "Sailor Moon Star Trek" or "The Ranma Trek" series.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 15**

**

* * *

**

The witch known as Ruby looks at Yukari as if she had lost her mind.

"How can you…say that?" Ruby glared. "Those two are humans, and arrogant ones at that!"

"Hey, we're here, you know!" Ranma yells up.

"You dare speak to me like that?"

"We dare because we don't want anyone hurt," Ryouga said, as he cracked his knuckles. "Well, I want to hurt Ranma, but that's for another day."

"Dream on, 'pig-boy'," Ranma said. "How can you hurt me, when you can't even find your way out of a paper bag?"

"That's it," Ryouga said, as he shifted his stance towards Ranma. "Prepare to die, Ranma!"

Ryouga smashes the ground with his fist, causing the ground to erupt in shrapnel.

"Yowtch!" Ranma said, as he dodges and bats away the raining pieces.

"Ah!" Yukari said, as she moved to duck for cover.

"See?" Ruby said. "Their behavior speaks for themselves! Ha!"

With that, Ruby unleashed flying man eating plants at the duo.

"Get a grip, Ryouga," Ranma said, as he continues his dodge of Ryouga's attacks while dodging Ruby's. However, to Ruby, Ranma was ignoring her attack while focusing on her friend's.

"How…how dare you not take me seriously?" Ruby yelled, as she rotated her wand arm around her head before discharging a powerful bolt of energy, which struck Ranma in the back.

"Ow!" Ranma said, as he flung on to his stomach. He then clutches his back.

"Man, that feels like one of Rouge's attacks," Ranma said, as he gets up, only to be socked to the jaw by Ryouga.

"Pay attention!" Ryouga said.

Ranma refocused his thoughts, as he continued to avoid the attacks of both opponents…

'Got to end this crap soon,' Ranma thought to himself, as he turns to look at Yuakri. 'Then again, I might not be the one to do so…'

Meanwhile, Yukari sees all this, becoming frustrated that she was helpless from helping Ranma in his present predicament.

'I can't be like some helpless kid!' Yukari thought to herself. 'How can I be his girlfriend otherwise?'

She then thought what Kurumu, her rival for Ranma's affections, would say to her…

"_You can't do that, Yukari!" said Kurumu, as she looks down on her classmate. "You're too young, too small, and too useless!" _

'No!' Yukari said. 'I CAN help Ranma-kun!'

Yukari then steels her resolve, as she faces Ranma's foes.

"Ruby-san! Ryouga-kun!" Yukari said. "Stop hurting Ranma-kun!"

"Yukari?" Ruby said in disbelief.

"Huh?" Ryouga said, as he turns toward Yukari, only to allow Ranma to hit him in the jaw with a "Moko Takabisha Uppercut". In other words, as Ranma struck Ryouga's jaw with an uppercut, he simultaneously released a ki-based attack to add emphasis. Ever since his first fight with one of the students at the Youkai Academy, Ranma has wanted to develop a more varied skill set that he could use to end a fight quickly.

"Pay attention!" Ranma mocked, as Ryouga goes sailing.

"Cheater!" Ryouga said, as he sails off into the field of sunflowers…

"Um, don't hurt Ranma-kun, Ruby-san!" Yukari said. She was proud that her declaration proved to be a distraction for Ranma. "He's my friend!"

"That may be, but I cannot let that bond supersede the bond between witches!" Ruby said, as she launched more flying plant monsters at Ranma. "You'll see that I am right!"

Ranma shifts his stance to face Ruby.

'Damn,' Ranma thought, as he decides to become serious. 'I don't want to harm her, but-'

"No!" Yukari said, as she twirled around while her magical potential increases in potency, fueled by her love for Ranma, even if he only thinks of her as a kid. "RANMA WILL NOT BE HARMED!"

Suddenly, a shower of flying cards bursts from a single point in the sky, raining down to slice the flying man-eating plants to bits.

"Winner this time: Yukari of Youkai Acadmey!" said Kou, the flying bat, as he flutters about.

"Make yourself useful, and get the others," Ranma said.

"On my way!" said Kou, as he flies off. "Chu-!"

Ranma then turns to see a slumping Yukari, as he intercepts and cradles her on ground level.

"I got you, kiddo," Ranma said, as he holds the girl.

"I…did good?" Yukari said with exhaustion.

"You were a pro," Ranma said with a smile.

"No!" Ruby said, as she lands in a heap close by. "It's not fair-!"

Just then, the other students of the Newspaper Club at Youkai Academy emerge from the path from the beach.

"What's going on?" Moka-chan said, as she surveyed the scene.

"Looks like our little Yukari defeated some monsters," Gin said, as he kicked a dead plant monster. "You know, this could make an interesting series of pictorials…"

"But, it's not as interesting as the usual set, huh?" Mizore said between licks of her lollypop.

"But of course…"

"You guys should have gotten us," Kurumu said, as she kneels down besides Ranma and Yukari.

"Nah, everything is a-okay," Ranma said, as he gave Yukari a wink.

Yukari merely smiled in return.

"It's not fair," Ruby said, as she shook violently. "I can't…I can't let you win-!"

With a sudden charge of her magic, Ruby causes thorny vines to grow swiftly, which then slices into Ranma's back.

"Arrrrgh!" Ranma said, as he tosses Yukari away, so she wouldn't be caught up in the attack as well.

"Ranma!" yelled the group, as Ranma's blood splattered in all directions.

"No, Ranma!" Moka-chan screamed, as she forced herself to become Moka-sama, even as her rosary cross rattled from the strain.

Mizore's depression, over what had just happened, caused the nearby area to frost up in a cold snap, as she forms ice claws.

Meanwhile, Kurumu goes into full succubus mode, as she reveals her tail, claws and bat-like wings, while Gin goes into full wolfman mode.

"Grrrrr!" Gin growls, as he prepares his attack.

"How dare you harm my future mate?" Kurumu said.

"I ain't anyone's…mate!" Ranma said, as he gets on his feet.

"Impossible!" Ruby said, as she was shocked that a human could be still standing with so much blood loss.

"Not…for me," Ranma said. "I don't lose to anybody, and I really suggest you leave…NOW."

"I leave, but I won't be gone for long!" Ruby yells, as she takes to the skies on crow wings. "HOHOHOHHOHO-HA!"

And, with that, Ruby flies towards the fields of Sunflowers over head.

"Scary," Ranma said, as he slumps over, only to be caught by Gin, still in his wolfman form.

"Take it easy, Ranma," Gin-wolf said.

"You know, you need to shave," Ranma said deliriously.

"Um…"

"Is 'stud' going to be okay?" Moka-sama asked.

"Why do you care?" Yukari asked, as she prepared her healing magic.

"And why do you call Ranma 'stud'?" Karumu asked.

"My business," Moka-sama said, as she begins to revert back to normal. "I have…plans for Ranma."

"Well, MY plans for Ranma come first," Kurumu said.

"Guys?" Mizore said, as she points to Ranma walking towards the direction of the fields of gold.

"Ranma-kun, you have to take it easy!" Yukari said, as she attempts to heal Ranma's wounds.

"Can't," Ranma said, as Gin-wolf holds him up. "I sent Ryouga into those Sunflowera, and I don't want him to face that crazy girl alone."

"What happened?" Gin-wolf asked.

"Teased Ryouga into fighting me in order to keep Ruby off-kilter long enough to be dealt with by Yukari or me."

"But, you'll be okay, right?" Moka-chan asked with worry. "With losing so much blood and all…"

"Moka, after all this time, do you doubt my ability to recover quickly?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, it's amazing that Ranma-kun doesn't keel over from being YOU 'blood bank', Moka," Kurumu said with annoyance.

"But Ranma-kun tastes SO good…"

"So, what's the plan?" Mizore asked.

"According to Gin, there have been a lot of disappearances of people who trek these fields, right?" Ranma said. "I wouldn't be surprised if Ruby is behind those disappearances."

"So, we stop Ruby and rescue your friend," Gin said.

"Right."

"Ranma-kun?" Yukari said, as she looks down.

"Yes?"

"Can we stop Ruby-san without hurting her?"

Ranma looks at his young friend…

"I promise."

"Really?" Yukari said, as she looks at Ranma expectantly.

"Sure."

"Oh, thank you!" Yukari said, as she hugged Ranma.

"Ow, not so hard."

"Yeah, because he's MINE," Kurumu said, as she hugged Ranma as well.

Suddenly, both Kurumu and Yukari were frozen in blocks of ice.

"Stay cool," Mizore said, as she continues on her way.

"Kurumu!" Moka-chan exclaimed. "Yukari-!"

"Was that even necessary?" Gin asked.

"Yes, yes it was," Mizore said in her best 'deadpan' expression.

"I see…"

Ranma sighs, as his mind prepares to strategize for the next confrontation. He knew that Ryouga, who wasn't in on Ranma's plan, won't be too keen on seeing his face again…

Meanwhile, Ryouga trudges through the fields of Sunflowers, until he arrives to the main path.

"Finally!" Ryouga replied, as he brushes himself off. He was surprised that it didn't take him a day or two to get out of the field. "Now, to find that jerk…"

Meanwhile, Ruby was flying back to her home, when she spots Ryouga below.

"A…human!" Ruby said, as she decides to change course. "I'll deal with him-!"

However, as soon as Ruby lands in front Ryouga…

"YOU!" Ruby and Ryouga say in unison, with Ruby pointing her wand at the eternal lost boy.

"Look, I don't want any trouble," Ryouga said. "All I care now is beating the crap out of Ranma."

"Oh, I see now," Ruby said, as she lowers her arms. "I remember you fighting your friend."

"Ha!" Ryouga scoffed. "All he's ever done was giving me grief."

"Really?" Ruby said, now curious. "What's your name, sir?"

"Um, 'Ryouga Hibiki'."

"Mine's 'Ruby Tojo'," Ruby replied. "If you don't mind telling me, what is the history of you two?"

Ryouga spends the next five minutes telling Ruby his life story, as it pertains to his relationship with Ranma and his curse.

"You…have a curse?" Ruby said in surprise.

"Yeah, and it is Ranma fault, too," Ryouga said dismissively. "If it wasn't for him, I'd only have to be worry about having a bad sense of direction all the time."

'Hmmm,' Ruby thought to herself. 'Maybe he's the one to help me protect these fields?'

"But look, I don't want a fight, okay?"

"I won't give you one," Ruby said. "Perhaps, I can help you, in exchange for protecting this field with me?"

"Um, I don't know…"

"Please?" Ruby said, as she turned on the charm.

"Well, it's just that I have other obligations," Ryouga said, as he sweats while looking at Ruby's cleavage. "But you can still count me as an ally, if that will help."

"It's a start," Ruby said. "Now, I don't know if I can cure you of your curse, but I'm sure my mistress can."

"You're not alone around here?"

"My mistress lives with me in our sanctuary," Ruby said, as she points to a lone house in the distance. "It's not very far."

"Um, okay," Ryouga said. "I'll go see her."

"I'm glad to hear that," Ruby said with a chilling smile.

A few minutes later, Ranma, fully recovered, looks around the fields.

"RYOUGA!" Ranma calls out.

"You know, Ruby will know we're here," Gin said.

"Can't be helped, and you know it," Ranma replied. "RYOUGA!"

"Yukari, do you sense anything from Ruby?" Moka-chan asked.

"I sense powerful magic everywhere," Yukari said, as her wand glowed. She was using it like a detector of some kind.

"And it's getting stronger-!"

"Guys?" Kurumu said, as she points to Ruby, who was walking towards her and her companions with her wings exposed.

"I said I will be back, and I mean it!" Ruby yells, as she points her wand at Ranma.

Suddenly, vines lashes out, entangling everyone, save for Gin and Ranma.

"Ah!" said Moka-chan, as she shrieks in fright.  
"Hey!" Mizore said.

"Eeek!" Kurumu said.

"And this time, I have a true ally at my disposal…"

Something big leaped unto the path that led to the mansion on Witch's Hill. The creature was a pig version of the Minotaur: a creature that was half-man, half-animal and muscularly huge. However, it was Ranma who recognized the creature, based upon his tattered clothing and yellow/black bandanna.

"Ryouga?" Ranma said in disbelief…

**Tbc.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ranma Plus Vampire! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "R1/2" and "Rosario + Vampire" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This is NOT part of either "Sailor Moon Star Trek" or "The Ranma Trek" series. **

**Author's Note: Okay, it is crunch time. I need to decide on three things:**

**1) Do the shape-shifting Jusenkyo curses fall into the "youkai" category? Meaning, since Ranma, Ryouga, Shampoo, Mousse, et al, are essentially shape-shifters, would the school and student body accept them as one of them? Certainly, Rouge's and Pantyhose Taro's respective curses make them "monsters". Speaking of which, should any of the Nerima folks pop up from time-to-time as visitors of Youkai Academy? **

**2) Should Ranma gain vampire powers at the climax of this story? Should it happen only to his cursed form? Vice-versa? Personally, I like the idea of someone "normal" facing challenges of the supernatural kind.**

**3) Finally, should I do a sequel? I know that I am slow at churning these chapters, but, if you guys want more of this format, let me know.**

**Also, I apologize for the delay. With so many responses to this yarn, I wanted to keep up the quality of the story to something that you guys expect me to have. As a result, I have been suffering from a bit of a 'writer's block'. But, you guys want me to continue, so, here is the latest chapter (I can't promise when the next one will be, though). Hopefully, the wait will have been worth it. Anyway, on to our story; as always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 16**

* * *

Ten minutes earlier…

"This is the place?" Ryouga said, as he steps into the derelict house with the strange girl.

"Yes," said Ruby, as she steps inside. "My master is the head of our coven, and my teacher."

Ryouga nods his head in reply, even though he didn't understand what was going on. All he knew was that this strange girl was against Ranma, and that she might have a cure for his condition…

"I noticed that were familiar with that boy who was protecting Yukari," Ruby replied, as she walked down the hall with her new friend.

"Oh, Ranma?" Ryouga replied.

"So, that's his name. Is this Ranma a friend of yours?"

"Ranma is NOT my friend," Ryouga groused. "He's the source of all my troubles."

"Oh, really?"

"Really. He ran away from our bread duel, he got me cursed, as I told you before, and he happens to be a womanizing jerk who is stringing along four girls, including a…girl that is the kindest person you can ever meet."

Pause.

"In other words, he's a menace."

"I see. Well, you are in luck, Mr. Ryouga Hibiki. As I said to you before, I have a cure for your condition."

"Call me Ryouga, and thanks."

"Don't thank me just yet, Ryouga. At least, don't thank me until you have been cured."

"Oh, okay…"

As Ryouga follows Ruby into the main room of the old Victorian house, he danger senses were ranging out an intense alarm. However, his anger towards Ranma was clouding his good judgment…

"Just wait right here, Ryouga," Ruby said, as she places a hand on Ryouga's chest, while she looks over towards what appeared to be a cloaked figure hunched over on a rocking chair.

"Um, okay," Ryouga said, as he replied nervously.

Ruby smiled in reply, as she turns to walk over to her mistress. She knells and whispers something into the hunched figure's ear. Nodding, Ruby turned towards Ryouga.

"Come and say hello to my mistress, Ryouga," Ruby replied.

Ryouga swallows nervously, as he steps up towards the hunched figure.

"Hello," Ryouga said, as he bows respectfully towards the hunched figure. "I am honored to make my acquaintance…"

For a long moment, there was silence.

"Hmmm?" Ryouga said, as he raises his head. He sees Ruby looming over him while wearing a nasty grin.

"Here is your cure, Ryouga," Ruby said, as her wand glowed. "You'll never have to be worried about being cursed ever again."

With Ryouga's defenses down, Ruby was able to zap the Eternal Lost Boy with potent magic.

"Arrrrgh!" Ryouga replied, as his body glowed. An apparition of Ryouga's cursed form appeared.

"Ah, a piglet I see," Ruby said, as her eyes glowed. "Perfect. Luring you to my coven in order to draw power from my mistress is the only way for my spell to work. Unfortunately, this will…hurt a bit."

"Yahhhhhhhh!" Ryouga screamed, as the apparition of the piglet became solid, as it went into him. Immediately, he began to change, taking on the characteristics of the pig while maintaining the humanoid aspect.

"Perfect," Ruby smiled evilly. "Now, I will prove that mortals do not deserve any consideration, when it comes to preserving a witch's heritage!"

Now.

Ranma focused on the monster that was standing before him. Based upon his aura only, the pigtailed martial artist could tell that the creature was his friend and rival. Well, that, and the fact that the literal "pig-boy monster" wore Ryouga's characteristic yellow bandanna.

"Ryouga, man, you okay in there?" Ranma said, as the pig-boy monster crouched forward, as if he was about to tackle Ranma.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you, mortal," Ruby said, as she stood on top of the monster plant, as she raised her magic wand. "And I will win this 'argument' to prove my point."

"Ruby-san, you can't do this!" Yukari said in fright. "This is unnecessary!"

"If dealing with your friends mean getting you to join my coven, then I will say: all bets are off!" Ruby said. "Ryouga-kun? ATTACK!"

"Ryouga!" Ranma said, as Ryouga barreled down towards Ranma. Just as Ranma was about to initiate an immediate counter-strike, Ranma felt himself being lifted off the ground.

"Wha-?"

"I have you, Ranma-kun," said Moka-chan, as she leaped out of the way. "I'll protect you from harm."

"Moka, I can fight my battles myself," Ranma said, as he looked down to see Kurumu the Succubus, Ginnai the Werewolf and Mizore the Snowgirl struck back. "And I especially don't want another guy defending me either."

"Just shut up, Ranma," Kurumu said, as she revealed her claws, and sliced into a charging Ryouga's mid-section, while Mizore created a wall of eyes to shield Ryouga's vision.

KRRRIISSSHHH!

As Ryouga crashed into the wall of ice, Gin tackled Ryouga with a roar.

"See?" Moka said. "We have everything covered."

"That's not what I am worried about," Ranma said. "You all focused on me, but you forgot Yukari!"

"Wha-?"

"HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLP!" Youkari screamed, as tentacle vines grabbed the Witchling.

"Yukari!" Moka-chan screamed.

"Moka-chan, we need to shut this situation down…now," Ranma said. "If this battle continues to escalate, everything here will be destroyed."

Moka-chan nods her head.

"What should we do now?"

"We allow the others to deal with Ryouga," Ranma said. "Meanwhile, we deal with Ruby, and rescue Yukari."

"Right," Moka-chan said, as she and Ranma land upon the ground, before the pair runs towards Ruby's position. Meanwhile, the others members of the Youkai Academy's journalism club hear Yukari's screams as well.

"Yukari?" Mizore said, as she and Gin turns towards the direction of the scream.

"YUKARI?" Kurumu yells, as her own distraction allows Ryouga to slam a giant fist into the ground, creating the equivalent of the "Breaking Point Technique". Shards of stone within the Earth erupt out of the ground, turning an already precarious situation into a near-deadly one.

"Ahhh!" Kurumu yelled in fright, as she took damage from the attack, even as Mizore creates an ice shield to protect herself.

"I have you!" Gin yelled, as he leaps into the barrage, and grabs both the young Succubi and the Snowgirl towards safety.

"Th-thanks, Gin-kun," Kurumu said.

"This Ruby's a tough one, that's for sure," Mizore replied. "What are we going to do?"

Gin looks over, as he sees that Yukari has been captured by Ruby's monster plant, even as he sees that Ranma and Moka were going to directly confront Ruby, presumably to rescue Yukari.

"We run interference," Gin said with grim determination.

"Since when have you gotten so 'knights errant' on us?" Mizore said.

"I realized that Ranma has made me into a better person, that's when."

"So, does not mean that you'll stop peeping on girls with that camera of yours?" Kurumu asked slyly.

"Okay, let's not get ahead of ourselves," Gin said. "Besides, don't we have 'pig' problem to deal with?"

"Right," Mizore and Kurumu said with determination.

"Let's show what the Newspaper Club can do," Gin said, as Ryouga renews his attacks…

Meanwhile, Ranma and Moka-chan skid to a halt, even as Ruby has Yukari in her clutches.

"So, what do we do?" Moka-chan asked.

Ranma turns towards his friend, and swallows.

"Moka-chan, I need your permission to remove your cross," Ranma said.

"But…why?" Moka-chan asked with hesitance.

"I need help to free Yukari, so I can concentrate on Ruby."

"But…aren't I good enough to help, as I am?"

"Moka-chan, I don't see you and Moka-sama as different people; just different moods."

"Really?" Moka-chan replied.

"Really. It's…like my Jusenkyo curse. At first, I saw it as a different, alien form that I had to get rid of. But over time, I realized that my curse is a part of me, warts and all. Warts, mostly, but still…"

"I…I understand, Ranma-kun," Moka-chan said with a gentle smile, as she clasped her hand over Ranma's. "But, do you prefer me over the other me?"

"Well…you are cuter than her."

"Thanks…"

With that, Moka-chan uses Ranma's hand to remove the silver cross from her rosary, triggering Moka-chan's transformation in the process…

"Humph," Moka-sama said, as she folds her arms.

"What?" Ranma replied.

"Moka-chan is cuter than I am, stud?" Moka-sama asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, considering that she doesn't have your 'killer instincts', then yeah," Ranma replied. "So, what, you're not jealous of the cuter you, are ya? Besides, both of you are…pretty. There. Is that alright with you, or do I have to date ya or something?"

"Whatever," Moka-sama said, getting the hint of Ranma's sarcastic remarks. Truth to be told, she was jealous of the gentler version of herself…

"What's plan, stud?"

"We free Yukari first, and we then go after Ruby from different attack vectors," Ranma said. "Or is that too complicated for ya?"

"Humph," Moka-sama said, as she crouched for her first strike. "I don't know how to take that insult."

"Don't tell me your problems," Ranma said with grin. Inwardly, he did like the level of honest between himself and Moka-sama. However, he was wondering whether or not he was betraying the relationship between himself and Moka-chan, although he still thinks that the cuter half of Moka Akashiya was a girl he could connect with on a deeper level-

'Why am I thinking like that?' Ranma thought to himself. 'I better concentrate on freeing Yukari and ending this…'

"Ready?" Moka-sama asked.

"I'm steady," Ranma replied.

"GO!" Moka-sama yelled, as she and Ranma rushed towards Ruby's position.

"Eh?" Ruby said to herself, as she sees that some powerful vampiress, who seemed familiar to her, and the mortal Ranma was about to confront her.

"Moka-sam!" Yukari yelled. "RANMA-!"

"We're coming, kiddo," Ranma yelled.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ruby yelled, as she directed her monster plant to initiate a counter attack.

"SKREEEE!" the Venus-flytrap monster plant roared, as it lashed out its tentacles.

"Humph," Ranma said, as he and Moka-sama leaped over the first wave of tentacle strikes in tandem, before breaking wide in a pincer move. "Reminds me of when I fought that plant on Prince Toma's island, as part of a flower arrangement ceremony…"

Ranma leaped again, and ran up one of the vines while being attacked by others.

"No, stay away!" Ruby yelled, as she raised her magic wand, causing tiny stars to rain upon him.

"Yowtch!" Ranma said, nearly getting seared in the process.

Meanwhile, with Ruby distracted, Moka-sama sliced through the vine holding Yukari in place.

"I got you," Moka-sama said, as she grabs Yukari, before jumping down to the ground.

"You saved me!" Yukari said with love in her eyes.

Before Moka-sama could respond, flying plant monsters swarm to attack the vampire. She delivers a sweeping kick that did little to stop the relentless attack.

"Get out of here!" Moka-sama yelled, as she delivers kick after kick after kick, followed by a punch or two.

"But-"

"We can't stop until you are safe," Moka-sama said, as she angrily turns to towards Yukari. "Now, move-!"

Suddenly, a tentacle grabs Moka-sama, before the ends lanced into her neck.

"Gah!" Moka-sama screamed.

"Moka-sama!"

Moka-sama grimaces, as the plant began to drain her blood, even as Yukari points her wand at the vines holding Moka-sama. She immediately produces playing cards with wings, before unleashing them to slice through the vines that held Moka-sama in place.

"Thanks," Moka-sama said, as she dislodged the remaining vine from her neck.

"I guess we're even?" Yukari said with a grin.

"Don't get too cocky, kiddo," Moka-sama said, as she leaps out of another attack, even while pulling Yukari aside.

"Yah!" Yukari screamed.

Meanwhile, Ranma is engaged in close quarters combat…of sorts. Mainly, he was dodging Ruby's attack.

"Hey!" Ranma yelled. "You got to stop this!"

"I'll stop when no mortal threatens these lands!" Ruby said. "Starting with you!"

"Then tell me this: were you the one who changed Ryouga?"

"I merely enhanced him to serve my cause."

"Okay, then you REALLY done mess up."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, as she points her wand at Ranma, creating a stand-off while the two were standing on top of the plant monster.

"Ryouga won't stop fighting until he is utterly defeated," Ranma said. "I should know, because I spar with him all the time."

"Good, then I can use him against you all."

"Oh, yeah? Then I guess you don't care about your land after all."

"What do you mean by that?"

Ranma points to the fight between his fellow classmates and Ryouga. Already, the landscape was awash with battle damage, much to Ruby's horror.

"No!" Ruby yelled. "Don't hurt the land!"

"Then release him…or whatever you did to him," Ranma said. "You have to trust me on this."

"Trust you!"

"Yes, trust me. I give you my word that I will do whatever it takes to help you protect the land."

"What assurance can you give me, mortal?" Ruby said.

"It is a martial artist duty to protect those who can't protect themselves; and I say that this land falls under that category."

Ruby stares into Ranma's eyes for a long moment…

"Fine," Ruby said, as she raises her wand in the air. With a flash of light, everything was bathed in magical energy. When Ranma could see again, the monster plants were gone, while Ryouga was returned to normal, even as he collapses unto the ground. Ranma then returns his attention back towards Ruby.

"I expect you to keep your promise, mortal."

"The name is Ranma Saotome," Ranma said, as he realized that he was no longer standing on anything, while Ruby was floating in the air. "Ulp-!"

"I got you, stud," Moka-sama said, as she caught Ranma.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't need help?" Ranma said.

"Do I look like I care for your opinion, stud?"

"You did when I said that Moka-chan was cuter than you."

"Humph."

The next morning, Ryouga wakes up with a headache.

"Ugh," Ryouga said, as he opens his eyes. The first image he saw was Ranma's.

"Oh, it's you," Ryouga said.

"Had us worry for a moment there," Ranma said.

"Humph," Ryouga said with a sigh. "I had the strangest dream last night…"

Ryouga scans his surroundings until his eyes fell upon Ruby.

"Ahh!" Ryouga yelled, as he stood up. "You…you…"

"Calm down, pig-boy," Ranma said. "The fight's over."

"But she used me against you all. Well, I didn't mind if it's just you, 'fem-boy', but still…"

"Look, 'p-chan', Ruby wanted to make amends."

"Really?" Ryouga said, as he turned towards Ruby with suspicion.

"Yes," Ruby said, as she bowed her head slightly. "I wanted to apologize for using you for my vendetta against the despoilers of my coven's lands."

"Huh?"

"I leave you two alone to hash things out," Ranma said, as he gets up to leave. "Have fun…"

"Ranma, damn you!" Ryouga yelled. "Gah!"

A minute later, Ranma is overlooking the waters from the beach.

"What a weekend," Ranma said, as he stares out on the water. "I wish Akane was here…"

"Who?" Moka-chan said, as she stands next to Ranma.

"N-nothing," Ranma replied, as he was slightly spooked by Moka-chan's sudden appearance.

"Oh. Well, we'll be leaving this place, soon, and back to the Youkai Academy."

"Thank goodness," Ranma said, as he stretches his arms. "Any more 'time off', and I'll go crazy."

"You…didn't like being with me, Ranma-kun?"

"No, it's not that, Moka-chan-"

"No, Ranma-sama liked being with ME," Kurumu said, as she felt herself up on Ranma's back.

"Quit that, please," Ranma replied, as he felt certain urges run through his body.

Suddenly, a metal pan slams unto the head of the young Succubi.

BLAM!

"No cheating!" Yukari said, as she puts away her magic wand.

"Why you little-!"

Suddenly, Ranma finds himself in a block of ice.

"C-cold," Ranma said, as Mizore leans on her intended boyfriend.

"You're not going anywhere, tiger," Mizore said with a loving sigh.

"Why me…?"

"Ah, young love," Gin said, as he takes pictures of his fellow classmates, while thinking about Ranma's girl guise.

"I guess we all have our own loves," Miss Nekonome said contently, as she lugged her chest full of fresh fish.

"You don't say…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: Just as the Newspaper Club attempts to return to normalcy at the Youkai Academy, it is caught in the sights of the school's dreaded "Public Safety Committee", and nothing may ever be the same again. See you soon…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ranma Plus Vampire! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "R1/2" and "Rosario + Vampire" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This is NOT part of either "Sailor Moon Star Trek" or "The Ranma Trek" series.**

**Author's Note: To everyone, I thank you for your input. Here's my decision. Ranma's status at school will be dealt with during his encounter with the Security Committee. However, the result of the encounter will be "classic", where Ranma is concerned (hint, hint). Also, while there will be a sequel, and characters from "Ranma ½" will appear more frequently in that sequel, I cannot guarantee the frequency of future uploads next year. This is due to the increase workload that I will have to deal with at school next semester. Still, at the very least, I will try to upload a new chapter every three weeks or so. No guarantees, but that will be the goal for the foreseeable future. At any rate, as always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 16**

* * *

With the semester winding to a close, Gin, the head of the Journalism Club, wanted to put out a major story that would make headlines…

"So, any ideas?" Gin said, as he sits back down in his seat.

"How about we interview the teachers on their opinion of Youkai Academy?" Moka-chan offered. "Maybe they have grievances that they might air?"

"Nice, but a piece like that would be more suited for the editorials. Anyone else?"

"Maybe we could cover 'Fashion Week'?" Kurumu offered.

"Not exactly a headline getter, but I do like the idea," Gin said. "Anyone?"

"What about one on human and youkai relations?" Yukari said. "After all, witches are both human AND youkai."

"Mmmm-nah. Too maudlin, I think. Besides, no one is interested in the lives of witches. No offense."

"None taken."

"There's got to be something that would be both controversial and a benefit to the student body at large…"

"How about…an expose on the Public Safety Committee?" said Mizore, as she spoke in hushed tones.

"Come again?" Gin asked.

"Well, the Security Committee is supposed to manage the activities of the student body, correct?"

"That's true," Moka-shan said with a nod.

"Then why have they been shaking down everyone, then?"

"Huh," Kurumu replied, as she rubs her chin. She then turned towards Mizore.

"How do you know all this?"

"From my usual habits, of course…"

"Of course," Kurumu said with a frown. "How can I forget that Mizore the Snow Girl likes to stalk MY Ranma?"

"You mean MY Ranma?"

"We'll see about THAT-"

"Um, but how come the Public Safety Committee are being jerks?" Yukari asked.

"Because, they can, perhaps?" Mizore said, as she licked her lollipop. "All I know is that instead of protecting students from themselves and from…teachers, they run a protection racket."

"Then we should expose the Public Safety Committee," Moka-chan said with determination. She then turned towards a sleeping Ranma Saotome. "Ranma, what do you think?"

"ZZzzzZzzzzz," Ranma replied, as he continued to snore away.

"Grrrrr!" Yukari said, as she magically produces a pail of water, which promptly falls on top of Ranma's head.

SPLASH!

CLANG!

"Hey!" Ranma-onna yelled, as she sputtered out water from her mouth, while removing the bucket on her head. "What's the big idea?"

"We just decided on a story to cap off the term," Gin said. He had to focus away from how the water was dripping off Ranma-onna's delicate skin, and slender curves, and…

CLANG!

"Ow!" Gin said, as he rubbed his head.

"No," Yukari said, as she guessed what the head of the Newspaper Club was thinking.

"Okay, what story are we going to do anyway?" Ranma-onna asked, as she poured a ready-to-use hot tea kettle on her own head…

"We've decided to do a story on the Public Safety Committee, Ranma," Moka-chan said. "We think that they're corrupt, and should be exposed."

"What do you think?" Gin asked.

"Eh, sounds like a lot of work," Ranma said, after putting away his tea kettle.

"But look of the good we can do!" Yukari said.

"Eh," Ranma said with a shrug.

"Okay, if not, we can do things that I want to do," Kurumu said, as she saunters around to Ranma's back, and hugged him from behind.

BLOOP!

"What do you think, Ranma-sama?"

"Er," Ranma said, as he froze up a bit. Mentally, he knew that the young Succubus was using her powers to enhance her sex appeal, making it difficult for him to think rationally.

"Um, well…"

Thankfully, Mizore was thinking the same thing, albeit for entirely different reasons.

TING!

A frozen Kurumu was pushed aside, as Mizore leaned on an equally frozen Ranma.

"Think of the good things that can be done if the Public Safety Committee is exposed," Mizore said, as she leans forward to shows off her ample cleavage. While not as impressive as Kurumu's, they still looked…impressive."

"C-cold…"

CLANG!

KRISH!

"Now, then, can we be serious for a moment?" said a perturbed Yukari, after smashing both Mizore and Ranma, freeing Ranma in the process. She didn't like the fact she couldn't compete with the other girls in the Newspaper Club in THAT way…

"Yes," Gin said. "We could really use your help on this. You do have you ability to change forms, which can help in the surveillance part of the assignment."

"Please?" Moka-chan begged. "I'll be grateful if you do."

"Ah, man," Ranma said, as he looked into Moka-chan's expressive eyes. "Alright already. I'll do it."

"Excellent," Gin said with a satisfied grin. Already, he was picturing Ranma's girl form in a sexy version of the school's girl uniform…

CLANG!

"Ow!" Gin yelped, as he felt the top of his head.

"No," Yukari said, as she gives Gin the evil eye. "Not on MY watch, you don't…not with my Ranma."

'How did she know?' Gin thought, before moving on to other club business…

For an entire week, the Newspaper Club went on a surveillance hunt, with the focus being the Public Safety Committee. Evidence began to mount, as it became obvious that the Public Safety Committee did indeed have a racket of bullying and black-mailing fellow students…

"Look at this," Moka-chan said, as all the photographs of malfeasance by the Public Safety Committee were laid on top of the table, in the Newspaper Club room.

"Oh, my," Yukari said, as she looked at some of the pictures. "What are we going to do?"

"Yeah, we have to do something," Kurumu said with a nod. "Maybe we can…go with the story as is?"

"I'm not sure," Gin replied. "It may be our word against theirs. And…going against the Public Safety Committee could prove to be problematic."

"We could…gather personal statements?" Mizore said, as she sucked on her lollipop while underneath the table.

"Why are you under table?" Kurumu asked.

"Just keeping my 'stalking skills' up to par, of course," Mizore replied.

"You really, really need help, you know that…?"

"Ranma, what do you think?" Moka-chan asked, as she turned towards her friend…and food source.

Ranma was leaning on the far wall, staring outside through the room's window.

"Ranma?" Moka-chan said, as she repeated herself.

"Hmmm?" Ranma said, as he turned to face his fellow classmates.

"We wanted your thoughts on what to do next," Gin said.

"Really?" Ranma said, as he goes over to the table filled with pictures. Although he was outwardly calm, the young martial artist was angry. At first, Ranma didn't think much of the newspaper assignment, since all he cared about was getting was pleasing his friends and getting through the week. But as time went on, and as deep the investigation on the Public Safety Committee, Ranma's sense of justice was urging him to act. Perhaps, for the first time since arriving at this weird school, Ranma's need to protect even youkai bloomed…

As far as Ranma was concerned, even the youkai needed protection from other monsters.

"Well, we'd be wasting our time getting eyewitnesses to implicate the Public Safety Committee," Ranma said, as he picked up one of the photos to stare at one particular member of the Public Safety Committee. It was of a long-haired, blond student who had the aura of someone with a lot of power, both literally and figuratively…

"Ranma?" Moka-chan asked with a look of uncertainty.

"Even as we speak, the PSC will have gotten information about our activities, and what we are trying to do here," Ranma said, as he sets the single photo down on the table…

"How do you know this?" Kurumu asked.

"Heh, back when I attended Furinkan High School in Tokyo, there was a girl I knew who engage in all kinds of shady things, including surveillance and blackmail," Ranma said. "Unfortunately, I was one of her…victims in her schemes."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yukari said, as she pressed her hands on her face.

"Furinkan High, huh?" Mizore said, as she began to formulate a plan to track down this girl and have a nice chat with her. "What's her name?"

"Nah, it's alright," Ranma said, as he tried to dismiss certain notions from Mizore's head. The last thing he needed was a real snow girl going after the so-called "Ice Queen" of Furinkan, Nabiki Tendo. He didn't want to feel the wrath of either Soun Tendo or Akane if something happened to Nabiki, not that the disapproval of Kasumi will help matters…

"Then what do you suggest we do, Ranma?" Moka-chan asked.

"We sit tight for now, and continue with the preparation of our story next week," Ranma said, as he turned towards Gin. "That's alright with you, Gin?"

"Yeah, it will have to," Gin said with a sigh. Inwardly, he cursed himself for allowing the story to go ahead, now that things have become a lot more complicated. But after seeing Ranma in action over the past few months, he had hoped that for once, justice can finally be done, especially in light of what happened to the last iteration of the Newspaper Club…

"Let's just hope that we can publish our story before the Public Safety Committee learns of our actions," Gin said, as he sat down in his seat.

"Yeah, let's hope," Ranma said sarcastically. Already, he was steeling himself for what was about to come...

Unfortunately, the club's activities did not go unnoticed after all.

In a quiet area of the Youkai Academy campus, there was a small building that appeared to be a former residence. However, it was not a home fit for a lord or lady; no, the home served as the headquarters for the Public Safety Committee.

"Sir," said a tall, eyeglass wearing student, as he entered the office of the head of the Public Safety Committee. He flicked his hair, and faced the head of the Public Safety Committee…

"What is it?" asked the long-haired, blond—and quite handsome—student, as he did not bother to face his subordinate.

"It appears that we might have a situation, Kuyo," said the bespectacled student, as he adjusts his glasses menacingly. "And it involves the Newspaper Club."

"I thought it was the 'Journalism Club'?" Kuyo said with a bored expression. "But never mind that. It's obvious that Gin has not learned his lesson from last year, and has managed to convince a new batch of fools to believe in a righteous cause…"

Pause.

"I thought Gin was preoccupied by some…pigtailed 'ginger' girl?" Kuyo said, as he turned to face his immediate subordinate.

"That was the assumption since the term began," the bespectacled student replied. "I already have had the committee to check on the nature of this year's Newspaper Club, while we looked on to find ways to keep Gin in line…including using this new girl as a pawn, if need be."

"And?" Kuyo replied.

"So far, there is nothing conclusive. What we do know is that the red-head began appearing at the same time a new student showed up…"

The bespectacled student pulls out a student folder from under his arms, and places it on Kuyo's desk.

"His name is 'Ranma Saotome'," the bespectacled student said, as Kuyo opens the folder to reveal a standard class picture, along with some notes and an academic record. "From what we know, he's a transfer student from Furinkan High School in Tokyo."

"Hmmmm," Kuyo said, as he began to stare at the picture. There was something about the photo that he didn't like. It was as if this Ranma person exuded an aura of unwavering confidence that knew no bounds. And if there was one thing Kuyo did not like was a low-rung student that could prove to be a wrinkle in the order of things, as far as the head of the Public Safety Committee was concerned…

"I want to know all about the make-up of this year's Newspaper Club, especially this…Ranma Saotome," Kuyo said with a smirk. "And then, we will remind Gin of the consequences of stepping out of line."

"Of course, sir," the bespectacled student said, as he adjusts his eyeglasses again. "But of course…"

**Tbc.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ranma + Vampire! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Rosario + Vampire belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a crossover story.**

**Special Note: This story does not have a connection with either the Ranma Trek or the Sailor Moon ST mega-series.**

* * *

**Part 18**

* * *

Later that afternoon, back in Nerima Ward, Tokyo…

"Huh," Nabiki said, as she hung up the phone in the main foyer. "That felt…odd."

"What is?" Akane asked, as she prepared to go out on her afternoon jog. Ever since Ranma transferred to another school, Akane's ability to push her martial arts training to the limit has been hampered somewhat. She would hate to admit it, that Ranma having girls and rivals after him were really a benefit to her, in spite of the usual collateral damage involved. Certainly, Akane was forced to recognize that there were better, albeit strange, fighters out in the world at large, something that she could in theory appreciate…

But, Akane still missed the shape-shifting jerk nevertheless.

Nabiki turned towards her younger sister.

"I got a call from someone at Ranma's school, claiming that they represented the Public Safety Committee," Nabiki said.

"Oh?" Akane replied. "What did that jerk Ranma do this time?"

"As far as I could tell, Ranma did nothing directly to warrant discipline."

"Then, why did they call here?" Akane asked, now concerned.

"Just general stuff, I suppose, although I was surprised when I was asked if Ranma was magically cursed or not."

"Wait, they asked that?" Akane replied in surprised. She never thought Ranma would be so open about his Jusenkyo curse…

"Well, yes. Of course, I did charge them for the information they wanted."

"Nabiki, why would you do that?"

"Look, ever since Ranma left, our income stream has practically run dry," Nabiki said defensively. "Besides, with the information I sold to them, we'll be fine for a while…"

Pause.

"Otherwise, I might have to get a real job, although I can see myself as a hostess for a karaoke bar the first time out…"

"Hmmm," Akane replied, as she purse her lips. "Did you at least get more information on Ranma's…activities? I mean, Ryouga was supposed to help you on this."

"Ah, that's reminds me," Nabiki said, as she fishes out of her back pocket an envelope. "I wanted to make copies first before getting this to you."

Akane accepts the envelope that was clearly addressed to her.

"Thanks," Akane said sarcastically, before reopening the envelope. She hated the idea of her sister snooping through her mail, but she did have to make allowances in this particular case.

"Anytime," Nabiki said, as she turned away to walk back upstairs.

With a sigh, Akane pulled the contents from the envelope.

"Hmmm," Akane mused, as she decided to go into the living room to examine them both…

A short time later…

Kasumi was spraying down the front of her house, when she receives a visitor…or two.

"Moshi, moshi!" Ryouga said, as he sat down his backpack, even as his female companion did likewise.

"Oh, good morning, Ryouga," Kasumi said with a smile and a nod.

"Hello, Kasumi," Ryouga replied likewise.

"And who is your…friend?" Kasumi said with an arched eyebrow. She never knew Ranma's friend to have a "special friend" other than the sumo pig handler Akari Unryuu. Then again, Ryouga did have feelings for her youngest sister…

"My name is 'Ruby Tojo'," said the young witch said, as she bows slightly. "And I am Ryouga's companion."

"Oh?" Kasumi said.

"It's nothing like…that," Ryouga said, as he tried to laugh off the matter good-naturedly. "Ruby is a friend of mine who is helping me to deal with my…'problem'."

"Ah."

"And during that time, I have learned many things about this noble man, as we walked the Earth," Ruby said demurely. "If only I can tell you about the many, many things we did together…"

"I see…"

"Um, yes," Ryouga said, as he broke out in a sweat briefly. "Anyway, I wanted to stop by and rest for a while, before we head back to Ranma's school," Ryouga said, as he pulls out a small, wrapped, gift box, to give to Kasumi. "Oh, and I got everyone some souvenirs, too."

"Why, thank you, Ryouga," Kasumi said with a smile. "Nabiki is upstairs and Akane-"

"THAT JERK!" yelled Akane from inside the house.

"It sounds like Akane is busy," Ryouga said nervously.

"Perhaps your gift to her will calm her down?" Kasumi said.

"Maybe," Ryouga said, as he picks up his pack. "Then again, this is Ranma we're talking about. Excuse me..."

"Nice to meet you," Ruby said with a smile, as she and Ryouga enters the Tendo Main House.

"Hmmm," Kasumi said, as she looked on, as Ryouga and Ruby faded from her line of sight. "They make such a wonderful-looking couple, those two…"

And, with that, Kasumi continues her chores.

Meanwhile, inside, Akane was fuming.

"That two-timing JERK!" Akane yelled, as she smashed the dining room table, even as Ryouga and Ruby stood at the entrance of the living room.

"Oh, my," Ruby said. "Maybe we came at a bad time?"

"No, this is…pretty normal, actually," Ryouga replied. "Usually, it's because of something that Ranma has done or did to get Akane upset at him…"

Upon noticing Ryouga's presence, Akane turns to face Ranma's rival, to yell at him for not telling her that Ranma's new friends consisted of all attractive girls, only to realize that there was someone with Ryouga.

"Oh, Ryouga," Akane said, as she calmed down a bit. "You're…here."

"Um, yes," Ryouga said sheepishly, as he pulls out two gifts from his pack. "Um, I got something for you and Nabiki, Akane…"

Akane looked at the gifts for a moment before accepting them.

"Thanks," Akane said with a sigh. "At least you care about me, unlike that jerk Ranma…"

"Um, right," Ryouga said, as he motions towards Ruby's direction. "And this is my friend Ruby Tojo."

"Hello," Ruby said with a slight bow. "It is good to meet one of Ryouga's friends."

"Oh, well, thank you," Akane replied likewise. She was surprised that Ryouga knew other girls, other than her and Akari.

"I assume that you met Ryouga recently?"

"Well, yes," Ruby replied. "We met when he and his friends were camping near my home south from here, while on vacation a week ago."

"Oh, really?"

"Oh, yes. There was a slight…misunderstanding between them and I, but we managed to patch things up."

''Slight misunderstanding' is an understatement,' Ryouga thought.

"Since then, I have traveled the world as Ryouga's constant companion, where many, many things happened," Ruby said demurely.

"Really," Akane said, as she turned towards Ryouga. "I didn't know you were like that, Ryouga?"

"Um, like what?" Ryouga replied innocently.

"You know, you two. I mean, what would Akari say about you having a girlfriend…?"

Pause.

"And here I thought that you weren't like Ranma like…that."

"What?" Ryouga exclaimed, while Ruby blushed. "N-nothing is going on! I swear!"

Akane looked into Ryouga's expressive eyes. For some reason, they reminded her of "P-chan"…

"Okay, I believe you," Akane said with a sigh, as she slumped onto the couch near the broken coffee table. "I'm just so mad at Ranma right now…"

"Perhaps I can speak to you about Ranma's character?" Ruby offered.

"No offense, but I doubt you know Ranma at all, like I do."

"Perhaps," Ruby said, as she sat down next to Akane and faced the youngest of the Tendo sister. "All I know is that when I first met Ranma Saotome, it was because I thought he and the others were out to destroy my home."

"What?" Akane said, as she glanced at Ryouga.

"I'll tell you later," Ryouga replied. He then turned towards the damaged table.

'Might as well make myself useful,' Ryouga said, as he squats to examine the broken table closely. It was a clean break, thanks to Akane's skills as a martial artist, so all Ryouga needed to do was to create make-shift 'spine' for the coffee table. Thankfully, the Eternal Lost Boy made it a point to always have a basic tool set on hand, so that he could always find work whenever possible while on the road…

"So, what's this about Ranma?" Akane asked curiously. "What did he do…this time?"

"Ranma Saotome saved the life of his friends, including Ryouga's, and freed me from bearing the burden of my heritage alone," Ruby said with a sigh. "I was so protective of my heritage that I saw other people only as enemies to be destroyed…"

Pause.

"And in the process of protecting my heritage from humans, I become a monster," Ruby said. "And I would still be that monster, had Ranma not make his pledge to protect my heritage to me."

"He…did WHAT?" Akane exclaimed, thinking that Ranma had promised Ruby to be her fiancé.

"Akane, it's not like that," Ryouga said, as he looked up from his work, and towards Akane, quickly. Last thing he wanted was Ruby being forced to reveal her "heritage" to Akane, if she had to defend herself from Akane's wrath…

"What?" Akane said.

"Ranma promised to help Ruby protect her lands from being developed into tract housing," Ryouga said. "The main reason why we're here is because we wanted to see if Nabiki knew a way to stop the development through normal channels…"

Pause.

"Well, as 'normal' as Nabiki sees fit, anyway."

"Ohhhhhh," Akane replied, realizing what Ryouga meant. "I see. But that doesn't excuse Ranma from THIS…"

Akane shows Ruby and Ryouga photos of the Youkai Academy's Journalism Club.

"Um, what about them?" Ruby asked.

"Look at them! My so-called fiancé has floozies hanging on him. And look at her! She looks WAY too young to be doing…that."

"They're just good friends," Ryouga said, as he places a joint onto the spot where the spine would be fabricated. He then takes out a short nail from his pack, and easily presses the nails through the appropriate hole of the metal joint, securing the spine.

"They all just like him for saving their lives, or for stopping them from ruining others."

"Humph," Akane replied. Being told that girls liked Ranma after he saved their lives, or after saving others reminded her of how her rivals Shampoo the Amazon and the demented Kodachi Kuno came into her life. On one hand, she could understand girls liked her fiancé for being, well, noble, but, on the other hand, having girls as rivals was a real pain for her, and a definite drag on her relationship with Ranma…

At least her other rival, the okonomiyaki chef Ukyo Kuno, was not nearly as bad as the others.

"So, you see, Ranma's intentions towards his friends are noble," Ruby said. "In fact, it was his friends that inspired Ranma to join the school's Newspaper Club, where many, many GOOD things have taken place as a result of his joining."

As soon as Ruby takes on a demure look, again, Akane's mind starts to wander…

Thankfully, Ryouga knew Akane well enough to run interference for Ruby's sake.

"Um, I'm done," Ryouga said, as he flipped over the coffee table to its upright position. "A nice job, if I say so myself."

"Thank you, Ryouga," Akane said. "Well, it's not like I can do anything about his friends or his troubles."

"Troubles?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, maybe you know about this, but the Youkai Academy's Public Safety Committee contacted my sister about Ranma."

"Oh?" Ryouga said with concern. "Did you say…that the Public Safety Committee called…HERE?"

"Um, yes. I guess they called to do a…background check on Ranma. They spoke to Nabiki about it, so she should know the details."

"Oh, boy," Ryouga said, as began to pack up his things quickly. "Ruby, as soon as we speak to Nabiki-"

"Speak to me about what?" Nabiki said, as she wanders into the living room. She knew what was going on, thanks to having listening devices all around the house…for security purposes, of course.

"Nabiki, this is my friend Ruby Tojo," Ryouga said, as he motions towards Ruby.

"Hello," Ruby said, as she nods her head.

"We came for your help to see if there were ways to stop the redevelopment of her lands."

"Well, I don't know if I can help you on that, but I will see if I can come up with anything," Nabiki said. "For a fee, of course."

"OF course," Ruby said.

"But I wanted to know exactly what you have told the Public Safety Committee."

"Oh, really," Nabiki said, as she glanced at Akane, and then at Ruby.

"I already know of Ranma Saotome's…condition, Miss Tendo," Ruby replied.

"I see. But tell me this, Ryouga: why are you, of all people, so concerned about Ranma-baby? I thought you and him were rivals or something."

"Or something," Ryouga replied. "My concern for Ranma is my business, but his safety is everyone's business, if the Public Safety Committee is involved."

"What?" Akane said in alarm. "Ranma is in danger?"

"I don't know," Ryouga said, as he tried to figure out a way to not reveal exactly why no one has been able to find the Youkai Academy, as well as why the school was private…

And he definitely didn't want to tell Akane that the school is made up of students who were monsters…literally.

"But I do know that the Public Safety Committee is made up of bullies who are powerful…fighters," Ryouga said evenly. "If Ranma got their attention, then he's in trouble…"

Pause.

"And…I swore that if someone is going to fight Ranma to the finish, it's going to be ME," Ryouga lied.

Nabiki squint her eyes, as she observes Ryouga. There was something that he was not revealing. She then turned towards Ruby, and observes her for a moment.

'Come to think of it, why does this girl looks like a goth or a witch?' Nabiki thought. 'I might have to agree with this Ruby's request for help, if I am to get the truth about all this…'

"But, seriously, Ranma is in trouble," Ryouga said.

"Then, we should make haste, then," Ruby replied, as she stands up. "My problems can wait, if Ranma Saotome is in trouble."

"Hold it, now," Nabiki said. "You just got here."

"And if that jerk is in trouble, I want to help him."

"Nabiki, my problems can wait to be dealt with for a while longer," Ruby said.

"Akane, I'll do the heavy lifting," Ryouga said, as he slings his pack on his back. "Trust me on this one."

"Fine," Akane replied. She wasn't happy about being refused, but she would have to accept the situation as is…for now.

"We're off," Ruby said, as she takes out her magic wand from pocket space. "My apologies for the theatrics…"

"What?" Nabiki asked.

"Ruby, don't-!" Ryouga said. He was still concerned about how his misdirection curse could affect Ruby's spells, which is why it took them forever to get to the Tendo Dojo, not to mention the fact that he didn't want Ruby to reveal her true nature to Akane and, especially, Nabiki…

Unfortunately, it was too late to stop the young witch from completing her spell.

"Huzzah!" Ruby called out. Instantly, she and Ryouga disappeared in a shower of crows feathers. For long while Nabiki and Akane stared at the spot where Ryouga and Ruby disappeared…

"What the hell was THAT?" Akane exclaimed.

"Possibilities?" Nabiki replied.

"You WOULD think about making money at a time like this…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Out of curiosity, not that I would do this, but if there was a way to turn Ranma's fiancées and rivals into monsters or whatever, what type of monster or whatever would they be? Anyway, next chapter will be the fight between Ranma and the Journalism Club (or should that be Newspaper Club?) and the Public Safety Committee. As always, C&C are welcomed. See you next time…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ranma + Vampire! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Rosario + Vampire belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a crossover story.**

**Special Note: This story does not have a connection with either the Ranma Trek or the Sailor Moon ST mega-series.**

* * *

**Part 19**

* * *

The following Monday, the Public Safety Committee pays Miss Nekonome's homeroom class a visit…

"Oh?" Miss Nekonome said, as she twitched her cat ears. Even though the PSC was made up of students, even she was wary of their presence…

"We are here to take Ranma Saotome into custody for questioning," said Hiro, as Kuyo's right-hand man adjusts his glasses.

"I see…"

Meanwhile, Kuyo, flanked by other members of the PSC, scans the homeroom class, and notices an empty space.

"He's not here," Kuyo said firmly, as he swept back his long, blond hair with his well-manicured fingers. He then turned towards Miss Nekonome.

"Where is Saotome, Miss Nekonome?"

"Ah, um…"

"He…he's sitting just outside the classroom," Saizou the Ogre said, as he points towards the window.

"WHAT?" Moka-chan, Kurumu and Mizore yelled in unison.

"What? He's freaking annoying!"

"If anything happens to Ranma, I'll see to it that you will have a long winter," Mizore said ominously, as the air in the classroom becomes noticeably cold.

"Not to mention what I will do to you," Kurumu said, as she showed off her claws, as they seem to glint in the sunlight.

"Ulp!" Saizou said nervously.

"Get him in here," Kuyo said with menace.

Moka-chan sighed, as she nods her head. She then opens her side of the window, and leans over…

"Ranma?" Moka-chan said gently. "Um, wake up, please?"

Ranma continued to nap while snoring.

"ZZZZZzzzzz…"

Moka-chan didn't want to wake Ranma up, but felt that she had no choice in the matter. Thus, she did the next best thing.

CHU!

"Gah!" Ranma said with a start, as he bolted right up, after Moka-chan took a bite out of him. "Moka, what-?"

"Um, the Public Safety Committee is here to see you, including Kuyo."

"That guy?" Ranma said, as he scratched the back of his head.

Suddenly, the window on Ranma's right opens up.

"Yes, THIS guy," Kuyo said sternly. "You are hereby instructed to come with the Public Safety Committee for questioning."

"Ohhhh, okay," Ranma said, as he slid himself into the classroom, and faced Kuyo in the eye. "For what?"

Kuyo raised an eyebrow, wondering why, unlike the other students, is not flinching from his very presence.

"It is our belief that you are merely a human with a curse, rather than a shapeshifter, and therefore NOT a youkai," said the one wearing the eyeglasses. Upon saying these words, there was a wave of gasps that reverberated through the class.

"Saotome…is HUMAN?" said one student.

"No!" yelled Moka-chan. "That's not possible!"

"There's no way a human is even allowed to be here!" Kurumu said. "You got it all wrong-"

"SILENCE!" Kuyo yelled, as he gave off a powerful aura. "The Public Safety Committee will not be spoken to in such a manner-"

"Hey, blondie, over here," Ranma said, as he snapped his fingers in front of Kuyo's face. He didn't like anyone using their personal power to intimidate his friends.

"What?" Kuyo said incredulously. How dare this human disrespect him like this!

"You had said wanted to question me, right?" Ranma said, as he presented his forearms to Kuyo. "Well, these two have nothing to do with my actions."

"Is that a fact?" Hiro said.

"Yeah, it is. Now, instead of wasting my time, let's get this stupid game of yours going. I got stuff to do later, after all."

Kuyo balled his right fist, wanting to strike this offending person. However, he had to hand it to Ranma Saotome for using a tactical move on him just a moment ago. If Kuyo had acted then and there, he could easily lose legitimacy as the head of the PSC in front of the student body…

"Humph," Kuyo said with a smile that was not at all friendly. "Well-played…"

Kuyo then turned towards his underlings.

"Bind and escort him to the interview room…"

"Ranma!" Moka-chan said.

"And take these girls in for questioning as well," Kuyo said, as he turned away.

"WHAT?" Moka-chan, Kurumu and Mizore yelled in unison.

"What?" Ranma said, as he showed some emotions. "My friends have nothing to do with any of this!"

"Perhaps," Kuyo said, as he walks away. "But considering how protective you are of them, they just might have the evidence I need to make the case that you are just a human with a curse…"

Kuyo stops for a moment, and then turns to his underlings.

"Take them all in…NOW."

"Yes, sir," said the eyeglasses-wearing youth, as he and his fellow members of the PSC bowed respectfully to Kuyo, as he resumes his walk to the outside of the classroom.

"Oh, dear," Miss Nekonome said, as her tail appeared. It tends to do so whenever she is emotional about something…

"Ranma-!" Moka-chan began to say.

"It'll be okay," Ranma said, as he allows himself to be bound, along with the others.

"But…what if the charges ARE true?" Kurumu asked.

"So what?" Ranma replied. "All I care about is you all in the Newspaper Club."

"Really?" Mizore asked.

"Really. You're my friends, right?"

The youkai girls turned to look at each other, wondering if the object of their affection was indeed just a human with a curse, and not a youkai after all. Then what? Would they stop liking Ranma any less, with all that they have seen of him?

As four members of the Newspaper Club were being escorted out of their homeroom, Miss Nekonome tried to calm the students. Inwardly, she wanted to speak to the headmaster about the confusion over Ranma's status.

Meanwhile, outside of the classroom, as the four members of the Newspaper Club were escorted down the hall. It was filled with students who were alarmed at the prospects of having a human in their midst…

Save for two.

"Ranma!" Yukari yelled out, as she was about to make a move, only to have Gin stop her.

"Why are you-?"

"Yukari, don't!" Gin said.

"But…I have to do something to help him and the others!"

"You can help them by staying back," Gin said, as he catches Ranma's eye. Ranma, having heard Yukari's outburst, turned toward her and Gin's direction. Gin then nods his head, while Ranma replied likewise before returning his attention back to his own situation.

"But I want to help!"

"And you will…we ALL will. We just need some time before we can act."

"Gin-sempai," Yukari said, as she began to cry in Gin's arms. Inwardly, Gin wondered if what happened to the members of the previous iteration of the Newspaper Club will repeat itself this time around…

For hours, Ranma is interrogated by the PSC. However, he was frustrating their efforts at every turn, even after being shown images of how the other members of the student body and faculty felt about him…

_Yeah, I did smell something human in him. And the wimp sits next to me, too. Cute girl body, though…_

_Saotome? He's a pretty good athlete…very good, in fact. I seriously doubt he could be human, given his performance. Cute girl body, too…_

_Yes, I will smell something human from him occasionally. Cute girl body, though…_

_The only reason I think Akashiya-sama spends time with him is because he has a cute girl body…_

_What's the difference between a cursed human and a shapeshifter? None! Besides, it's better to be cursed to have a cute girl body than not…_

_He smells nice in that cute girl body…_

_If Saotome decided to stay in that cute girl body of his, he would make a lovely mermaid…_

_Mr. Saotome is sexy, whether or not he is in his cute girl body. I can definitely teach him to study better, if only he could allow himself to explore his feminine side…_

"Admit it," Kuyo said, as the images in the fire, which was being produced from his open right palm, faded from view. "You are a human."

"The only thing that you proved is that this school is full of perverts," Ranma said. After watching the interviews play themselves out, he was definitely thinking of ways to avoid certain people in the school.

"And besides, the only thing that you 'proved' is that nobody cares about me being a 'cursed human'…or not."

"It matters to the Public Safety Committee, that's what," Kuyo said with menace. "Human beings are gutter-trash who have hounded the youkai at every turn. And 'cursed humans' are trash that pretends to be one of us, while 'half-breeds' are barely tolerable."

"Wow, I don't know what to say," Ranma said thoughtfully, before looking square in Kuyo's eyes. "You weren't touched inappropriately by a human, were you?"

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME?" Kuyo said, as he raged.

"Sir, please calm down!" said one of his underlings. "He's trying to goad you into a fight."

"I…I see," Kuyo said, as he calmed himself down. "Yes. Of course you are. You are a martial artist, correct?"

"What of it?" Ranma asked.

"And the code of a martial artist is to defend the weak and helpless, yes?"

"What are you playing at?"

Kuyo produces another fire globe that emitted several more images, this time the images were his friends.

"Observe," Kuyo said, as he guided Ranma to look at the images…

_Of course he's not a cursed human. Cursed humans are still human, and therefore can't come to this school, right…?_

_There's nothing in the rules that said that 'cursed humans' can't come to the Youkai Academy, right? Besides, Ranma is more than a match for any monster…_

_No, please! I like Ranma! He's my friend! I- AHHHHHHHHHHHH-!_

"Moka!" Ranma yelled, as he bolts right up, as he sees water being splashed over his friend, knowing that fresh water was anathema to vampires. He then stepped forward, only to be held by Kuyo's underlings.

"You want to know the truth?" Ranma said. "Is that it?"

"But of course," Kuyo said. "Did you or did you not receive a Jusenkyo curse a few years ago?"

"How-?"

"How did I learn about that? I did my homework, including having my associates do an extensive background check on you, although, admittedly, the information we got was a bit pricey."

"Damn it, Nabiki," Ranma swore under his breath. "Great, just great…"

"I take it you know Nabiki Tendo?"

"She…she was suppose to be my sister-in-law- wait, why am I telling you any of this?"

"Why indeed?" Kuyo said with a smirk. "Now, what shall we do now…?"

Ranma knew that he was in a bind. He couldn't finesse his way out of his present predicament without risking the others. At the same time, he was not ready to act, especially after observing Kuyo's actions in the interrogation room…

"What do you want?" Ranma said evenly. "Oh, and you can stop with the parlor tricks."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you or whoever is trying to manipulate the spatial dimensions in this room should stop trying to hide my friends in plain sight."

"Huh," Kuyo said in surprise, as he snapped his fingers, revealing the fact that Moka-chan, Kurumu and Mizore were sitting in chairs in a dazed state, even as people stood behind Kuyo in apt attention.

"How did you know my…trickery?" Kuyo asked.

"The founder of my particular martial arts knows how to manipulate the spatial dimensions to appear invisible to others," Ranma said, referring Happosai's "Cicada Shell Concealment" technique, which indeed made him invisible…from the prying eyes of girls while spying on them…

But it was a lousy martial arts technique in that it was only effective when motionless.

"While not the same as your own spatial manipulation technique, the signs are quite similar."

"So, you say," Kuyo said. "Now, answer my question. Are you a victim of the Jusenkyo curse?"

Ranma swallowed hard, as he turned to see the pleading eyes of his friends…

"Yes, yes I am," Ranma said. "I was cursed at the Jusenkyo Springs in China while on a training journey with my father years ago."

"NO!" Kurumu yelled. "You can't be a human! You're too damn sexy for that!"

"Way to go, Kurumu," Mizore said sarcastically. "Maintain that dignity just a little while longer..."

"Well, I do have to be honest with myself, and with everyone here," Ranma said, as he closed his eyes.

"But Ranma, you shouldn't have done that!" Moka-chan said tearfully. "You shouldn't risk yourself that…"

"Oh?" Kuyo asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kurumu asked.

"I…I-"

Ranma immediately interrupted Moka-chan. The last thing he wanted was to put her in further harm.

"Moka, don't."

"R-Ranma?"

"I don't like you, I never liked you, and I was using you in order to get my fiancées from home jealous."

"WHAT?" Moka-chan, Kurumu and Mizore yelled in unison.

"Yep, I got plenty of women after me, even before coming to this crappy school. But, hey, you know me. Ranma Saotome ALWAYS gets the girls, right?"

Moka-chan merely sits there stunned, as tears were shed.

'I'm sorry, Moka,' Ranma thought to himself. 'I have to be a jerk in order to protect you and the others from further harm…'

"Just as I suspected," Kuyo said. "You humans are scum, using our females for your demented purposes…"

Kuyo then turned to Moka-chan, Kurumu and Mizore.

"I apologize for putting you three through this. However, I am sure that you will never repeat this sort of mistake ever again, correct?"

The girls were devastated, but said nothing.

"Now, return to your class. We will deal with this filthy human."

With that, Moka-chan, Kurumu and Mizore quietly got up from their seats, and walked out of the interrogation hall. Well, Moka-chan took one last look at Ranma before leaving the room as well.

"Now, we can finish this nasty business," Kuyo said, as he faced the membership of the PSC. "What say you?"

"GUILTY!" said the members of the PSC in unison.

"Accepted. Sentence?"

"DEATH."

"Excellent," Kuyo said with glee. "Sentence will be carried out immediately…"

As Ranma was prepared for his execution, he only had one thought in his head:

'I definitely will have some making up to do, when this is over...especially to Moka,' Ranma thought, as he was escorted out of the room to face his fate. He hated himself for saying such hurtful things. However, he rather bear the burden of the full weight of the PSC, rather than risk the lives of others...

'Besides, I'll need to be free of distractions, if I am to take down Kuyo and his goons...permanently, if necessary...'

**Tbc.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ranma + Vampire! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½" and "Rosario + Vampire" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a continuation, alternate universe crossover story.**

**Special note: Certain elements of canon have been "adjusted" in order to fit the story mechanics.**

* * *

**Part 20**

* * *

Later, back at the Newspaper Club…

"Mizore!" Yukari said happily, as she bolts right up from her seat. "Kurumu! You're okay!"

Kurumu turns away, and says nothing.

"What happened?" Ginei said, as he leans forward on the table in front of him. "Happened to Ranma and Moka-chan?"

"Ranma…is a human," Mizore said quietly.

"What-?"

"RANMA IS A HUMAN, OKAY!" Kurumu yelled.

"So, Jusenkyo curses don't count, eh?" Gin said, as he sits back down in his seat. "Well, maybe Ranma's, at any rate…"

"I don't understand," Yukari said.

"Human can become youkai by way of curses," Ginei said. "But not all curses are treated equal."

"But I don't understand," Kurumu said. "The only reason why anyone can get to the academy is if they are a creature of magic, like a youkai."

"From what I know about the 'Cursed Pools of Jusenkyo', anything that is 'drowned' in these pools creates a special template, where anything or anyone that falls in those same pools afterwards can get the body of whatever that had drowned there," Ginei said.

"Wait, how did you manage to get such information?"

"Above all else, I am a journalist, so I did my research."

"Oh, I see…"

"So, we're dealing with a technicality, then?" Mizore asked.

"Yes, and the only way we can know for sure what the school's position on Jusenkyo curses is to ask the headmaster," said a voice from the entrance of the Newspaper Club.

All eyes turned towards Shizuka Nekonome and Ruby Tojo.

"Miss Nekonome?" Genei said.

"I was able to secure a meeting with the headmaster as soon as I could," Miss Nekonome said, as her cat ears twitched. "And Miss Tojo has brought evidence that could help Ranma's case."

"Yes," Ruby said. "In my travels, many, many things have happened, including collecting research materials to figure out a way to cure Jusenkyo curses."

"Cure curses?" Yukari asked.

"Ryouga?" Ruby said, as she leans outside the club room, before stepping aside to allow Ryouga Hibiki to enter the room.

"Ryouga Hibiki?" Genei said.

"Yeah, he's Ranma's friend," Yukari said.

"Um, hello," Ryouga said.

"Wait, why is HE here?" Kurumu said. "He's a human."

"He, like Ranma, as a Jusenkyo curse," Ruby said.

"So, does turn into a cute girl?" Genei asked.

"We don't have time for this," Kurumu said. "Why is he here?"

"I'm here to help Ranma out of his latest jam, if I can," Ryouga said.

"Good," Miss Nekonome said with a smile. "With all of us here, Ranma's chances for a successful outcome in all this may have gone up-"

"Wait, where's Moka-chan?" Yukari asked.

"She wanted to be alone for a while," Mizore said simply. "And I don't blame her for being betrayed like that…"

At a nearby pond, a crying Moka-chan sat at the pond's edge.

"Why would Ranma be so cruel to me?" Moka-chan asked. "I thought he was my friend…"

"{Maybe you should stop crying and think for a moment}?" Moka-sama said within Moka-chan's head.

"What do you mean?"

"{In all the times that I have gotten to know Ranma, he has always been there to protect his friends}."

"So…"

"{So 'stud' was saying those cruel things to you in order to protect you and the others from the Public Safety Commission}."

"Ohhhh…"

"{Precisely}."

"So, we should do something."

"{I was thinking the same thing-}"

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS!" said Kuyo over the public address system. "WE WILL NOW PROCEED WITH THE IMMEDIATE EXECUTION."

"Oh, no!" Moka-chan said. "Ranma-!"

"RANMA SAOTOME WILL SERVE AS AN EXAMPLE OF WHAT HAPPENS TO A HUMAN WHEN THE RULES OF THE YOUKAI ACADEMY ARE BROKEN!"

"{Well, we certainly got our work cut for us}," Moka-sama said.

"Humph!" Moka-chan said with determination.

A short time later…

"Well, I guess this is how it ends, eh?" Ranma said with a smirk, as he feels the binds that had him secured on a make-shift cross. He could feel the hate coming from most of the audience, which consisted of all of the student body and the faculty. Every so often, he got pelted by various objects.

"Yes, it does," Kuyo said with a sneer. "Not only will your death strengthen my hand here at the Youkai Academy, but it will make sure that there will NEVER be an opposition to the Public Safety Commission."

"I guess we all have goals in life," Ranma said.

"For someone facing death, you seem to not take this execution seriously," said Kuyo's assistant, as he adjusts his glasses.

"Whatever, four-eyes," Ranma said. "Wait, why am I talking to some lackey?"

Kuyo's assistant growled in anger, but says nothing…

"Still, I would rather be doing this than eat Akane's cooking."

"Continue to mock your impending death at your peril," Kuyo said.

"Or what? You'll kill me? I think that's a little late for THAT."

"No, I can have your friends killed for being accessories to the crime, that's what," Kuyo sneered. "What do you think of THAT?"

"I think we have a problem," said a voice, as the sea of students parted.

"What said that?" Kuyo said.

"That would be ME," Ryouga said, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Ryouga," Ranma said in surprise.

"Ranma," Ryouga said with a nod, before returning his full attention back to Kuyo. "You see, if there is ANYONE who will defeat Ranma once and for all, it'll be ME."

"Gee, I didn't think you cared," Ranma said sarcastically.

"Grrr," Kuyo said. "Detain that person for questioning!"

"Get him!" said Kuyo's assistant, as members of the Public Safety Commission began to swarm Ryouga's position.

"Yahhhhhhhhh!" yelled the enforcers collectively.

"Humph," Ryouga said, as he un-straps his heavy umbrella from his back, as then, at an angle, utilizes a version of the "Breaking Point Technique" to great effect.

THOOM!

The ground beneath the incoming students not only shatters, but sends up shards of rock that inflicts injuries unto Ryouga's attackers.

"Yahhhhh-!"

"And that's that," Ranma said with a grin. "Anything else, Kuyo-chan?"

"Yes," Kuyo sneered, as he creates a ball of fire in his hand. "BURN!"

Kuyo throws the ball of fire at Ranma, intending on burning the martial artist instantaneously.

FWOOSH!

But before the fire could actually attempt to burn Ranma-

Ka-CHAK!

Ranma was now surrounded by shards of ice.

"Hey!" Ranma said, as he looks up, as he sees Kurumu float near him. "What gives?"

"We're here to save you, silly," Kurumu said with a smile.

"I didn't need to be saved," Ranma said, as he snapped his bonds with ease. "I was trying to goad this jerk into a fight in front of the school."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But…thanks."

Kurumu merely smiled in return.

"You three will pay for what you have done!" Kuyo said.

"Make that six," said Mizore, as she, Yukari and Moka-chan come running up behind Ryouga.

"Yeah, we wouldn't miss this for the world!" Yukari said with smile, as she prepared her magic for battle.

"Ranma!" Moka-chan yelled.

"Well, the entire newspaper club is HERE," Kuyo said with a smile. "It saves ME the trouble of ending your annoying group once and for all…"

Pause.

"Did Genei tell you what the Public Safety Commission did to the LAST Newspaper Club?"

"Blah-blah-blah-blah-BLAH!" Ranma said. "Don't know, don't care, and Gin can tell the tale of your evil ways after your defeat."

"How dare you-!"

Ranma then turned towards the others.

"Moka, you want help me beat this guy?" Ranma asked with smile.

"Really?" Moka said in surprise.

"Yeah, consider it an apology for…well, you know."

Moka-chan smiles at the remark.

"Ryouga, everyone-"

"Yeah, yeah," Ryouga said, as members of the Public Safety Commission morphed into their pure youkai forms. "You owe me."

"You owe US," Mizore said, as she discharged an ice torpedo at the nearest member of the Public Safety Commission.

"You two better be careful!" Yukari said.

"And I better not hear you guys going off to do stuff!" Kurumu yelled.

"Like there's time for THAT," Ranma said. He then turned towards Kuyo.

"Well, Big Man? You want me dead, come and get me!"

With that, Ranma, with Moka-chan in hand, run off into the distance.

"You'll find that there is no escaping death!" Kuyo said, as he takes off after him…

Meanwhile, in the office of the Youkai Academy's headmaster, Shizuki Nekonome and Ruby Tojo were making their case on Ranma's behalf.

"So, you see, Headmaster Mikogami, the Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo are indeed magical," Ruby said, as she presented her evidence, using various means to make her case, including the equivalent of a holographic projection. "Also, they have been known to create youkai…"

Ruby shows an image of such luminaries as Pantyhouse Taro and Rouge, both in their human forms and youkai forms.

"Furthermore, there are 'demi-humans' who were born from cursed animals that became women, and have developed animal like characteristics…"

Ruby then shows images of members of the Musk Dynasty and the Phoenix Empire, including Prince Herb and Lord Saffron.

"In fact, the leaders of those kingdoms are direct descendant of a dragon and a phoenix respectively," Ruby said. "Nevertheless, all those who were affected by Jusenkyo have been touched by its magic, which explains how Ranma Saotome managed to arrive here in first place, where normal humans cannot."

"Is this not good enough for you to make an exception in Ranma's case?" Miss Nekonome pleaded. "I put too much effort in his education, and…I like him as a student."

"Hmmmm," Headmaster Tenmei Mikogami mused, as he mulled over his thoughts. "Alright, I'll consider it, if Master Saotome is able to defeat Kuyo."

"Sir?" Ruby asked.

"A long time ago, one of Ranma Saotome's ancestors, a great 'Demon Hunter', helped to found this school," Mikogami said. "Unfortunately, she had died at the cursed springs of Jusenkyo while pursuing a powerful oni to the Bayankala region, in Western China. I had invited Ranma to this school after learning of his misfortunes as a victim of Jusenkyo."

"But to what end?" Miss Nekonome asked.

"I want to see if the spirit of my old friend lives within this Ranma. If so, then the balance between the human world and the world of the youkai can be restored…"

Pause.

"If Master Ranma can defeat Kuyo, then he can stay, and all those touched by Jusenkyo can attend Youkai Academy," Mikogami said, as he stood up, before turning to face the window to look outside. "And if he stays, then Fate has determined a new era for both human and youkai!"

Miss Nekonome and Ruby nod their head. Inwardly, they prayed that Ranma can win not only this latest battle with Kuyo, but can also win over the student body at the school…

Meanwhile…

FWOOSH! FWOOSH-!

Ranma nimbly dodges the "fire spears' that were aimed at him, as he ran head long towards Koya on the roof top of the main school building. Ranma then performed a feint right upper-cut to force Koya back from his own position.

"Ha, you missed!" Kuyo sneered.

"Did I?" Ranma said.

"What-?"

"Bastard!" yelled Moka-sama, as she performed a powerful spin kick that knocked Koya into the roof of the school building. She had Moka-chan to get Ranma to remove her Rosario just before the fight with Kuyo began.

POW!

THOOOM!

"I really hope THAT isn't coming out of my pocket," Ranma said, as he slapped his hands together. "I owe too much money to Nabiki as it is…"

"Is this other Nabiki a girlfriend of yours?" Moka-sama said, as she glared Ranma.

"N-no!" Ranma protested. "She's just some girl I always owe money to, that's all."

"Perhaps I should pay her a visit…?"

"Definitely not," Ranma said.

Just then, the door the roof of the school building opens up.

"Hey, there you are!" Kurumu yelled, as she, Yukari and Mizore run up to the roof.

"Hey, guys," Ranma said.

"Humph," Moka-sama said, as she folds her arms. "I take it that you've dealt with the other members of the Public Safety Commission?"

"Yeah, you should've seen it!" Yukari said. "Everyone was great, especially Ryouga."

"Wait, where is he anyway?" Ranma asked.

"For some reason, he went someplace else when the rest of us were heading towards the school," Mizore asked.

"Feh," Ranma scoffed. "He must have gotten lost…again…"

Pause.

"Anyway, why are you here?"

"We're just checking on you, silly," Kurumu said, as she embraces her friend while pressing her body against Ranma's.

BLOOP!

"Kurumu, I really wish you didn't do that," Ranma said, as he tried not to react to Kurumu's embrace. Thankfully, he had lots of "training" in the form of a certain, young Chinese Amazon…

POP!

SMACK!

"But we just love you, Ranma!" Yukari said, after creating yet another magic pan to get her rival away from the object of her affection.

"Where is Kuyo?" Mizore asked.

FWOOM!

"There," Moka-sama said, as she points to Kuyo, who had, while on the roof of the academy building, had transformed into his TRUE appearance.

"Huh," Mizore said.

"What is that?" Kurumu said.

"I know!" Yukari began to say. "I know! Kuyo is a 'yonbi no youko'!"

"A what?" Ranma asked.

"A yonbi no youko, silly. You know, a demon fox who were once worshiped as gods?"

"…"

"Ranma, we covered that topic a few weeks ago."

"…"

"Oh, Ranma…"

"Hey, I never said I was a GOOD student," Ranma said. "Just a good martial artist, that's all."

"Stud, you really should pay attention to Kuyo's 'I'm-going-to-get-you-because-now-I-am-much-stronger' speech," Moka-sama said.

"You dare MOCK me?" Kuyo said, as he nearly glowed while his flaming four tails twitched.

"Yeah, and?" Ranma said. "I've some strange crap in my life, especially in the past few years. And I must say that your new 'form' is, well…"

Pause.

"Well, what?" Kuyo demanded.

"BORING. And that flaming bit you're doing now? Please. I took on guys whose bag of tricks was in fire…"

Pause.

"So, if you think you can defeat me, then come AT me," Ranma said, as he shifts into a fighting stance. "I, Ranma Saotome of the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu formally challenge Kuyo of the Youkai Academy's Public Safety Commission to honorable combat!"

"Whoa," Mizore said, as her love for Ranma grew.

"Oh, Ranma," Yukari said, as her appreciation for the ill-educated martial artist grew.

"I love you, Ranma!" Kurumu said. Not only has she found someone who could strengthen her family's bloodline, but one who could be her knight in shining armor…

Moka-sama, including Moka-chan, while feeling the same things that the others felt, was having none of it.

"You three…stand back," Moka-sama said, as she moved into place, so that her back was nearly against Ranma's while in her own fighting stance.

"How come YOU get to fight by Ranma's side?" Kurumu complained.

"Let me put it this way, so that you can understand," Moka-sama said with a cocky smile. "Can you kick MY butt?"

"I'll…I'll be stepping back, now," Kurumu said, as she, Yukari and Mizore shifts backwards, in order to give Ranma and Moka-sama some breathing space…

"You think I care for human HONOR?" Kuyo said. "The only thing I care about is your DEATH!"

With that, Kuyo began his attack by twirling around his tail, before creating a 'Wheel of Fire Attack" that the kitsune kyuubi could throw at Ranma and Moka-sama.

FWOOSH!

"Stud, what's the plan?" Moka-sama said.

Before Ranma could respond, he noticed that Kuyo's attack vector had changed…

"Kuyo's attack is coming right for us!" Kurumu said.

"My counter is not going to be strong enough," Mizore said.

"No!" Ranma replied, just as he was about to launch himself in harm's way.

"Stud!" Moka-sama said.

"NO!" yelled Ginei, as he intercepted the attack before Ranma did.

FWOOSH-!

BOOM!

When the smoke cleared, a slightly crispy Ginei stood, before dropping to his knees.

"Gin!" Yukari said, as she and the others go by the side of the injured president of the school's Newspaper Club.

"You idiot," Ranma said. "I would have thought of something to intercept that attack."

"I couldn't let my friends get hurt, after failing so many others," Ginei said, as he looked up at Ranma. "Besides, I got to prove to your girl side that I can be her protector as well."

"I'm just going to let THAT one slide, Gin," Ranma said, as he tried not to think of Ginei's words in pictures…

"Stud, we still have Kuyo to deal with," Moka-sama said. "With Gin here, we can fight without regrets."

"You're right," Ranma said, as he turned towards Kuyo, who had leaped to a spot closer to him and the others. Ranma then stood up, and turned to face the demon fox.

"Yukari, can you conjure up some scarves, bandanas or blankets?"

"Sure, I guess," Yukari said. "Why?"

"I'll explain later. Mizore, how big can you create your ice?"

"Pretty big, I guess," Mizore said.

"Good. Kurumu, when I give the word, I want you to lift me up into the sky as high as possible."

"Done," Kurumu said.

"Here are your cloths," Yukari said, after conjuring the requested items.

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he begins to tie the cloths together.

"I don't know what you are planning on doing, but it will fail," Kuyo said.

"You know, I was going to play it straight with you, but after that little stunt, I have no choice but to utilize a sealed technique, one that I thought that I would have to use," Ranma said, as he turned towards Moka-sama. "Moka, when I give the word, run forward and do what you do best," Ranma said.

"What?" Moka-sama said.

"It's…a combo technique that I developed with my…fiancée."

"Humph. So, you finally admitted that you have a girlfriend back at home."

"It's complicated. I mean, I like her, but-"

"Say no more," Moka-sama said, as she slightly rolls her neck. "Stud, I would have still have fondness for you, even if you had told the truth about yourself from the beginning."

"Huh."

"Besides, what makes you think this other girl is better for you than me or the others?" Moka-sama said with a cocky grin. "It just means that the challenge in winning your heart has gotten a bit more…interesting."

"…What?"

"How DARE you ignore me?" Kuyo said. "Die-!"

With a roar, Kuyo unleashes a volley of flaming balls that were aimed straight at Ranma and Moka.

FWOOSH!

"Moka, get ready!" Ranma said, as he chambered his right fist, and then punched towards Kuyo, just as the volley of fireballs were about to make contact. "Hiryu Shōten Ha, kaiteiban: Gedan Rase!"

Ranma delivers a spiral dragon made from air, as it sails forward to dissipate Kuyo's attack, while engulfing the kitsune kyuubi.

FWOOSH!

"Whoa!" Kurumu said in amazement.

"I knew Ranma had potent energy, but not to THIS degree!" Yukari said.

"Humph," Mizore said.

"It's not over yet," Ginei said.

"Auugh!" Kuyo said, as he stood his ground. "This is…nothing!"

"Moka!" Ranma yelled.

"Got it," Moka-sama said, as she hops over Ranma's shoulders, and then leaps into the strong gust of wind that carried the vampire straight to her target.

"You're DONE!" yelled Moka-sama, as she performed a high kick that sent Kuyo high in the air.

BLAM!

"Ugh!" Kuyo yelled, as he goes sailing…

"You did it, Ranma!" Yukari said in glee.

"I did nothing," Ranma said. "Mizore, I need that ice!"

"Got it," Mizore said, as she begins to form the mother of ice cubes that she could muster…

Kuyo came crashing down unceremoniously.

CRASH!

"Ack!" Kuyo said, as he begins to morph into a more humanoid appearance. Even his flaming aura had changed, from yellow-orange to pale blue.

"Humph," Kuyo said, as he wiped his mouth. "Very few have ever forced me to change into my stronger form."

"I'm glad to hear that," Ranma said. "It just proves that you've been hiding a lot of power."

"Well, I DO believe in moderation," Kuyo said. "But it also means that I have to take you seriously!"

Kuyo forms a blue ring of fire around his body.

"DIE WITH ALL YOUR FRIENDS!"

At the last minute, just as Kuyo was about to unleash his attack, Ranma whip out a large, very large cloth that contained Mizore's iceberg, using a variation of the Saotome Sealed Technique of the Umi Sen Ken. Kuyo sees this, as his flames began to melt the iceberg.

"Useless-!" Kuyo began to say, as he was swamped by the resulting water, swept over him. He was confident that his aura would quickly dissipate the water into steam.

"Mizore!" Ranma yelled.

"Got it," Mizore said, as she used her power over water to quickly cool the water back into ice.

"What?" Kuyo said, as he was encased.

"Kurumu, take me up!" Ranma yelled.

"Got it!" Kurumu said, as she produced her bat-like wings, and took Ranma into the sky.

Meanwhile, Kuyo breaks his icy imprisonment.

KRISHHHH!

"RRRARGH!" Kuyo yelled, as he looks around wildly. "Where is he-?"

"Focus on me, fool!" Moka-sama said, as she threw a combination of punches and kicks.

"You may be a powerful vampire, but I am a kyuubi!" Kuyo yelled, as he counters the intended blows, much to Moka-sama's surprise.

"At the very least, we're evenly matched physically. However, unlike you, I have mastery over fire!"

Kuyo discharges a blue flame into Moka-sama's face.

FWOOSH!

"Ah!" Moka-sama yelped in surprise, forcing the vampire back.

"Now, die!" Kuyo yelled, as he creates a flaming spear in hand, and stabs it into Moka-sama's shoulder.

"Augh!"

"Now, where is Ranma Saotome?" Kuyo said, as he forms another flaming spear in hand. "Tell me, and I'll make your death quick!"

"Heh," Moka-sama said, as she grinned nastily while nursing her wound. "Up."

"What?"

"I said, 'UP', as in 'Look up'."

"What are you saying-?" Kuyo said, as he looked up.

Above, Ranma prepares his attack.

"Drop me," Ranma said.

"But you'll get hurt!" Kurumu said tearfully.

"I rather get hurt than you all," Ranma said with a cocky smile.

"I SO want to kiss you right now," Kurumu said, remembering that if she does kiss Ranma, Ranma could be enthralled. She would rather earn Ranma's love than gain it so cheaply.

"Good luck, Ranma…"

And with that, Kurumi let's Ranma go…

As Ranma moves into position, he cups his hand forward for his final attack.

"Moko Takabisha no Kanpeki!" Ranma yelled, as he drops the mother of all chi-based attacks.

"No!" Kuyo yelled, as he tries to counter with another Wheel of Fire Attack.

"Moka, everyone, get out of the way!" Genei yelled, as he used his speed to move his friends out of the way of the impending destruction.

"No, impossible!" Kuyo yelled. "NO-!"

BA-THOOM!

When the dust settled, half the school was destroyed.

"Ranma?" Moka-sama said, as she removes herself from the debris. "Stud?"

Ranma rises to his feet, and turns towards Moka-sama, and give a thumbs up.

"Humph."

"Cool, we won," Mizore said, before licking her lollipop.

"You…you think you won?" Kuyo said, as he gets up, now back in his human form. "I will not be beaten-"

BLAM!

"Ohhhhhh…"

"Humph," Yukari said, as she flipped her magic wand. She was satisfied that her extra-large flying pan did the trick in putting the head of the Public Safety Commission into a state of unconsciousness.

"Well, it looks like we did it," Kurumu said, as she lands on her feet.

"What about them?" Ginei said, as he points to the assembled student body. Apparently, the fight between Ranma, and friends, and Kuyo was being paid attention to.

"What now, stud?" Moka-sama said.

Ranma surveyed the scene, wondering what to do next…

"Hey!" Miss Nekonome yelled, as she was carried by Ruby, thanks to Ruby's crow wings, to the scene, with a parchment in hand.

"I wonder what's going on?" Kurumu asked.

"Ranma, I got good news," Miss Nekonome said. She then surveyed the scene of destruction.

"Oh, my…"

"What's up?" said Ranma, who was too tired to care about being nervous about his teacher's feline inclination.

"We were able to get the headmaster's decision on this matter," Ruby said with a smile.

"Good news?" Mizore asked.

"Great news, in fact."

"Oh?" Ranma said.

By defeating Kuyo for the sake of his friends, Ranma Saotome, including all those touched by Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo, can now attend the Youkai Academy without any interference. However, it did bring up additional problems for the young martial artist…

At the beginning of the next semester, Miss Nekonome officially welcomes her new students.

"Class, I would like to say that I am glad that Master Ranma Saotome had decided to continue his education here at the Youkai Academy," Miss Nekonome said cheerfully. "Now, if we can just get him to actually sit in class during lectures-"

"Not going to happen," Ranma said, as he leans in his seat, while sitting outside the classroom.

"Also, I would like to formally introduce four new students," Miss Nekonome said. "Can you introduce yourselves?"

"Yes," Yukari said. "My name is 'Yuakri Sendo', and I am studying witchcraft here at the Youkai Academy."

"Good," Miss Nekonome said. "Next?"

"Um, my name is 'Ryouga Hibiki', and I am here to keep an eye on Ranma for a friend," Ryouga said, as Ranma twitches violently.

"Humph," Ranma replied.

"And we have two exchange students from China with us," Miss Nekonome said.

"Huh?" Ranma replied, as he turned towards the class.

"Nihao!" Shampoo said. "My name is 'Shampoo'! And I am here to be Ranma's wife!"

"WHAT?" yelled Moka-chan, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari.

"Ah, man," Ranma groaned.

"Shampoo is mine!" said a familiar voice, as he takes out weapons from his hidden pockets.

"Uh-uh!" Miss Nekonome said, admonishing the new student. "Introduce yourself first."

"Um, sorry. My name is 'Mousse'…"

Pause.

"Now, die, Saotome!" Mousse yelled, as he leaped over the class towards his foe.

Ranma sighs, as he prepared to counter Mousse's attack. He was REALLY hoping that he could avoid getting into trouble with Akane, when he decided to stay at the Youkai Academy.

"Tough break for you, eh?" said Kou the Bat, as he flew by.

"Oh, shut up!" Ranma said, as he turned to defend himself from this latest attack…

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, "Season 1" is done. Errors aside, I'm glad that I did this. I do thank you for your patience while I slowly churn out this story. Any, C&C are welcomed, and I especially want to know where I can take the characters from this point on in a possible "Season 2" story arc, if I do continue this story. Until then, take care, and thank you for your support.**


End file.
